


Take a chance on me (That's all I ask of you honey)

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, Harry is 21, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Louis, University Student Harry, Virgin Harry, louis is 33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: For the past 2 years Harry has been pining for his English Lit professor Louis Tomlinson. What happens when Harry wakes up at Louis' house the morning after a wet night out?An AU where Harry is infatuated with his professor and his professor likes him too, but Louis is too scared to be with Harry. then Harry askes him to take a chance on him,





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the song is from Abba's Take a Chance On Me.
> 
>  
> 
> While writing it I unintentionally wrote song references. See if you can find them.

Have you ever been in the situation where you have a really hot professor that you have a massive crush on, but you know you can't have him because it's against school policy? Well, that is the situation Harry is in right now and have been in for the past 2 years.

His English literature professor is Louis Tomlinson. He's 33 years old and he's a Greek god. His short light brown hair is the most perfect hair Harry’s ever seen. It's even more perfect than his best mate's boyfriend Zayn, and that's saying a lot.

There are days where Louis styles his hair in a quiff, he just looks so serious and manly when he does that. When his hair's quiffed he wears black, skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. Harry would classify the look as the 'I'm gonna rob your nan' look.

When his hair is not quiffed, he has it in a fringe. He looks so soft and cuddly and Harry just wants to hold him in his arms forever. On these days he usually wears trousers, a light coloured shirt and a slim cut tie matching his trousers.

Don’t get Harry started on the swimming pools that are his eyes. They are the most beautiful cerulean shade of blue you can ever imagine. Harry can literally sit and stare in to them for hours and hours, maybe even days on end. Every time their eyes meet during a lecture Harry’s insides melt and he just can't do anything but stare at him.

His lips are another great feature of his. They are thin but Harry can't help but imagine how good of a kisser he must be and how good he can use it elsewhere, if you catch his drift *wink* *wink*.

But no his face is not the only good thing about him. There are times when he sweats through his shirt, and it just hugs itself perfectly around his body that everyone can see how fit he is. His pecs are well prominent and his abs are to die for. Harry could lick over his six pack multiple times and not get bored of it. Now please don't get him started on Louis’ arse. That arse is bigger and better than Kim Kardashian's arse any day of the year. It's just so big and plump. It's a very good handful for Harry’s ginormous hands.

Okay, now you're probably thinking that Harry only likes him for his looks, but that's not true. Louis Tomlinson is one of the nicest people to ever walk the planet. He's selfless, he cares a lot about other people and has the biggest heart. Harry has not talked to him, for obvious reasons, but he has observed him with others and it is just the most incredible sight. Needless to say that Louis Tomlinson is Harry’s dream man and that he’s totally doomed for crushing on him.

 

That was a bit about Harry’s crush on his professor. Now time to introduce Harry himself.

 

His name is Harry Styles. He’s 21 years old and originally from Holmes Chapel in Cheshire and now he attends London University. His parents are divorced and his mom remarried. He has an older sister, Gemma, who's started working for a very posh clothing designer in London.

You might have guessed it from the little babbling session before, that Harry is gay. He hasn’t come out to his parents yet. Gemma is the only one who knows in the family. It's not that he’s ashamed of being gay, it's just that his dad and step dad are not really comfortable around people that are not straight. It's not that he doubts that they don't love him and won't accept him, but being around them and hearing them talk shit about gay people is not really encouraging him to say 'Hey, guess what? I like to suck dick and be fucked in the arse'. Okay, confession time. Harry has actually never sucked a dick or been fucked in the arse. He is in fact a virgin. Now I hear you gasp; He's 21 years old and he's still a virgin?!?! Yes, he is. He’s waiting for the right person okay, he’s that sappy. And if he believes that the right person is Louis Tomlinson then that is his business. He really likes him okay? If you saw him, you would too.

The reason why he hasn't told his mom that he’s gay, is.... well he doesn't really know why. His mom is the most loving mother and so supportive and he’s just scared okay? He shouldn't be because Gemma tells him countless times that everything will be fine, and that of course they will still love him, but he’s just not quite ready to tell them yet.

 

 

That was a little about Harry. Now to why he is up in the middle of the night when he has classes and a lecture in just a few hours.

 

“Brain, can't you just shut the fuck up? Just for once. It's really annoying to have you blabbering on and on about my professor, when I have to see him in just a few hours, and hand in a paper on a book of our choice, when I haven't even started it yet. I get how the only thing you want me to think about is Mr. Tomlinson, but really brain, my education is important as well if not even more important. I can't believe I just said that.

What am I going to tell him tomorrow? 'Yeah sorry I haven't done the paper Mr. Tomlinson. I was up all night thinking about you, and how much I want to kiss you and cuddle you and lose my virginity to you'. I can't bloody well tell him that, now can I?” Harry said to himself.

"Harry?" a raspy voice came from down the hall. Harry heard footsteps come closer to his door and it creaked open.

"Harry? What are you still doing up? Don't you have classes or lectures in the morning?" Liam asked.

"Sorry Li, did my light wake you?" Harry asked.

"No, had to use the loo. But what are you awake for at 2.40 in the morning?" Liam asked.

"It's my brain. I won’t shut up," Harry said and sighed.

"You know I love you right?" Liam asked and came in and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah I know, and I know what you're going to say; 'get him out of your head Harry. You'll never have him anyway'." Harry said mimicking the words Liam had said to him so many times before.

"I'm sorry. I know how much you fancy him. I just don't want you to get hurt. Do you even know if he likes men?" Liam asked in curiosity.

"Now that you mention it, no I don't. It's not exactly something he talks about during his classes or lectures. 'Oh yeah students, I like the D. I take the D up my ass and it gives me great pleasure'." Harry said trying to mimic Mr. Tomlinson.

"Don't be a dick. Just because you like it doesn't mean that you have to be it," Liam said.

"I know, but no I don't know that much about him. I've never talked to him. I mean, yeah, sure I answer when he asks me during school, but as soon as classes or lectures are done I'm the first person to leave. If I talk to him I'll just end up like a big stuttering mess, and you know how ugly that is," Harry said.

"I know." Liam said and got up from the bed and came over to Harry and gave him a big hug.

"How about you try and get some sleep yeah? That way you won't look that horrible when you have to see him," Liam said and kissed the top of his head.

"Wish I could, but I have this paper that I have to hand in tomorrow and I haven't even started it," Harry said.

"I hate to say this, but this might be the first time ever that you won't hand a paper in on time," Liam said.

"I know, and the worst part is, that it's for his English Lit class," Harry said and sighed deeply.

"It'll be fine love. If he holds you back from class tomorrow text me, okay? and I'll be right there. I have to swing by Mrs. Appleby’s office tomorrow anyway so I'll be on Uni grounds. Where is his classroom?" Liam asked.

"It's in the Lit building, room 208," Harry said.

"After I'm finished with Mrs. Appleby I'll hang around there," Liam said.

"Thank you so much Li. I don't know what I would do without you," Harry said and hugged him tightly.

"Anytime love. Now try to get some sleep okay," Liam said and gave him another kiss on top of his head. He walked over to the door and turned around.

"I love you H," he said.

"I love you too Li," Harry said. He went out, closed Harry’s door and went back to his own room. Harry turned his computer off and took his boxers off. He turned off his light and went over to his bed and under his duvet.

 

Liam is Harry’s best mate. They haven't known each other for that long. They met when Harry started Uni and Liam was the older student to show Harry around and make sure that he had a good start. They hit it off right away and within the first few weeks they were best mates. They talked about how it would be cool to move in together, even though Liam’s boyfriend wasn't too pleased with it at first. Liam and his boyfriend Zayn had been together a year and Zayn might have been ready to move in with Liam. Anyway, Liam managed to convince Zayn that it would be okay, and then in the middle of January they found a three bedroom flat relatively close to Uni to a decent amount of money. They both had jobs to be able to pay their bills. Liam had a job working for BBC Radio 1 as a runner who had to bring the DJs coffee and tea and whatever else they craved. It paid really well and then one day when one of the DJs (it might have been Greg James, but whatever) didn't make it back on time from the loo, and no one from his team were around, Liam made the quick decision to jump in on air and save the DJ's job. The bosses heard him and then offered him a small segment on the weekends and now that he's graduated from Uni he has his own show, which is quite cool.

Harry works at a bakery on the weekends and a few days after school as well. His co-workers are very nice. Most of them are elderly ladies, but there are some young workers there as well that are more towards his age. It's really great. There are times, when a recipe pops in to Harry’s head when he’s at home, that he brings goods to work and let everyone have a taste. If the goods are good, then they'll let him make a limited amount of them and sell them as the week’s special. There'll of course be samples of them for customers to taste, and there have been so many customers who've wanted the recipes because they've loved them so much. Harry usually collects all his approved recipes in a little binder, and he has thought about maybe publishing them one day, but time will tell.

 

 

Harry’s phone went off at 6.30. He got out of bed and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and a fresh towel and headed to the bathroom. He did his thing before he went in the shower and got all scrubbed down.

He got out of the shower and dried himself off. He put his boxers on and headed back to his room. For a good 15 minutes he stood in front of his wardrobe and couldn't figure out what to wear. That's always how his mornings went whenever he had to spend most of his day with Mr. Tomlinson. He settled for his black skinny jeans and a floral shirt. He let the three top buttons be to show off some of his many tattoos.

Now, when he said many, he did mean many. Harry had about 40 or something. He had really lost count. It's not like he’s filthy rich or something, because Lord knows he’s not, but he won this huge ass gift card to a tattoo shop in London for the insane amount of £25,000. He did say it was a huge ass gift card. He knew that he'll never be able to use the whole card himself, so that's why he’d paid for some of Liam and Zayn's tattoos as well.

But yeah, back to showing off some of his tattoos. He has two swallows on my chest. One made to look like him, the other one to look like his sister. Since Gem was the only one who knew about him, they were very close. Harry also paid for some of her tattoos as well. Now on his stomach he has this big butterfly. He’s always loved butterflies. Even as a kid he always tried to save them when they got inside their house. On his hips he has two laurels. For some reason the Roman mythology intrigued him. If Harry had a say he would have had them tattooed on the sides of his head, but his mom put her foot down and said no, which he’s kinda glad she did. Can you imagine Harry with two laurels on the sides of his head? No one would hire him or anything.

 

After he’d gotten dressed he went downstairs to the kitchen and make himself a cup of coffee. He needed the caffeine to keep him awake today. He put on his shoes and his jacket, grabbed his things and a croissant from the pantry then headed towards Uni.

 

The first two lessons were French. Even though he’s knackered he seem to understand every word the professor said and knew how to form understandable sentences when she asked him.

First up was classes with Mr. Tomlinson where they would hand in their papers. He went over to the Lit building and found the classroom. His classmates were all walking in and putting their assignments on Mr. Tomlinson’s desk. Harry swiftly walked by, making sure he looked down to the ground. He sat down in the back of the class and just waited for the torture.

"Hello class. Good to see you. Now have every one handed in their paper?" Mr. Tomlinson asked the class. Everyone nodded including Harry, just so he wouldn't be called out on it.

"Splendid. So today we will be talking about a genre I know a lot of you, if not all of you, have begged me to talk about which is fantasy. I hear your cheering I do, but can we try and keep it down, yeah? There are other classes around us," Mr. Tomlinson said and smiled. Were you aware that Harry was a sucker for his smile? You weren’t, well now you know that he was.

Mr. Tomlinson wanted the class to name a bunch of fantasy series. Turns out there are a ton Harry’s never even heard about.

Whenever they've had to turn in a paper Mr. Tomlinson always made them write small stories matching the theme, so he can check if everyone has turned in their paper. As he starts to go through the big pile of papers, Harry sneaked his phone out of his jeans pocket to send a text to Liam.

 

 ** _Hazza: Liam help! He's looking through the paper pile and I'm freaking out._**  A minute later he got a reply.

 

 ** _Payno: Relax love! Just breathe, you'll be okay. Try and think of something else. x_**  No matter if it were Zayn, Harry or anyone from his family they all got a kiss in his texts.

 

**_Hazza: He's making us write these little stories. This one is about fantasy._ **

 

"Harry, no phones during classes please," Harry heard Mr. Tomlinson say.

"S-s-sorry sir," Harry stammered and puts his phone in his bag.

 

When everyone had finished their story and almost everyone had read theirs out loud it's lunch time. Mr. Tomlinson said that for their lecture after lunch they would stay in his classroom. Harry quickly grabbed his things and power walked out before Mr. Tomlinson could even get to him. Harry looked around to see if he could spot Liam anywhere. He grabbed his phone from his jeans and was just about to call him when he heard him call out for him behind him. Liam came up to him just as Mr. Tomlinson walked out and locked the door.

"Mr. Payne, pleasant surprise to see you here. To what to we owe this pleasure?" Mr. Tomlinson asked.

"Hi Mr. Tomlinson. Mrs. Appleby wanted to talk to me so I went by her office and now I'm here to have lunch with Harry," Liam said.

"Of course. Harry can I.." was all Mr. Tomlinson got to say before Harry pulled Liam along with him. Mr. Tomlinson probably looked confused but Harry couldn't worry about that. Harry pulled Liam to their usual lunch spot.

"Crap!" Harry exclaimed and face palmed himself.

"Don't worry. I noticed you'd forgotten it so I brought it with me, along with some for myself," Liam said and handed Harry his lunch.

"Thanks Li, you're a life saver," Harry said and bumped his shoulder against Liam’s.

"No worries. You think that he wants to talk to you?" Liam asked.

"Absolutely. 'Can I'? that obviously means that he wants to talk to me about the paper. What do I do? I can't tell him why I didn't write it," Harry said and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Did you wank off last night?" Liam whispered.

"Liam! What the fuck?!?! But no, I didn’t. Keep talking down that line and I might have to," Harry whispered.

"Sorry. Maybe you should tell him," Liam started. Harry’s mouth opened in shock.

"I mean, don't mention that it's him, just mention that it's someone you really fancy that kept you up. Then tell him that you know it's the lamest excuse ever and that it shouldn't have happened, and that you'll hand it over at the start of next week," Liam said.

"See, this is why you're my best mate. You always know what to do in these types of situations," Harry said.

 

After they finished eating Liam showed Harry back to Mr. Tomlinson's classroom. They stood and waited for the rest of his classmates to arrive.

"Remember that I'll be right around here if you need me," Liam whispered as he hugged him.

"Thanks Li," Harry said and hugged him back.

Mr. Tomlinson came and was accompanied with woman maybe in her 40s. He unlocked the door and the class went in.

"Okay class for this week’s lecture we have a relatively unknown author. She is here to tell you about how she got started and to give some tips. Whether you want to use the tips in the future or you want to use them for your assignments, please do listen to what she has to say. You’re not a rude bunch I know that much,” Mr. Tomlinson said.

Mr. Tomlinson went down to the bottom of the class, quite near where Harry was sitting.

 

Harry really tried to pay attention to what she was saying because it was really interesting, but with Mr. Tomlinson sitting almost next to him it was very hard to concentrate. Harry kept looking at the woman to distract myself. That’s when he felt it. His hand on Harry’s shoulder. Harry turned his head to see him hand him a note. He smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. With trembling hands, Harry opened the note.

 

**I need to talk to you after the lecture. Please stay back. Mr. Tomlinson.**

 

Harry swallowed hard and knew this is what he was dreading. Him wanting to talk to him about his paper. Harry tried to take deep breaths without anyone noticing. It seemed like he succeeded.

 

When the lady was finished everyone applauded her for the lecture and Mr. Tomlinson told the class that they were allowed to leave early, if they were able to be quiet. The rest of the class started packing their stuff and Harry got some odd looks as to why he hadn’t left yet.

When the last student had left Mr. Tomlinson went over to the door and closed it.

“Do you know why I want to talk to you Harry?” Mr Tomlinson asked.

“I-is it be-because of m-my pa-pa-paper?” Harry managed to stammer out.

“It is. Put yourself in my shoes when I found out that I hadn’t gotten your paper. You who always hand in before time. What happened Harry? Is everything okay?” Mr. Tomlinson asked.

“I… I… I…” Harry managed to stutter out.

“Harry? You’re always so articulate and well spoken, are you alright? You know you can always come to me if something is bothering you or if anything is wrong,” Mr. Tomlinson said. Harry just nodded trying to will his stammer away.

“Are you worrying about something?” Mr. Tomlinson asked. Harry managed to calm himself down enough so his stammer had gone.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hand it in Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said but was interrupted.

“Please, when it’s after classes it’s Louis,” Mr. Tomlinson said.

“Okay. Uhm, like I said I’m sorry I didn’t hand it in, Louis. I guess, when you’re young and crushing on someone all your thoughts are on them,” Harry said. Louis smiled.

“Oh, you’re in love. Yeah well, you do tend to forget all your responsibilities when you’re in love,” Louis chuckled. He fucking chuckled. What Harry wouldn’t give to hear that angelic sound again.

“Well, I’m not quite sure that it is love just yet. I’m just really infatuated with them,” Harry said.

“Okay then. What should we do about this paper though? Do you know what you want to write about?” Louis asked.

“Uhm, I’ve chosen Emely Brontë’s Wuthering Heights I’m just not quite sure what to write,” Harry said.

“Great choice. Wouldn’t have pictured you as a classics man but good choice non the less. Are you free tomorrow after classes? I can help you brainstorm,” Louis said. Did he really just say that? He wants to help Harry brainstorm? Holy crap.

“I’m sorry I’m not. The rest of the week I have to work,” Harry said.

“Work? Where do you work?” Louis asked.

“At a bakery not far from where I live,” Harry said.

“Okay. I don’t really do this, or rather I’m not really allowed to, but are you free Saturday evening? You can come by my house and we can brainstorm,” Louis said in a low voice. HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE! Did louis Tomlinson really invite him over to his house. Him? Harry Styles?

“I’m sorry, but did you just invite me to your house?” Harry asked.

“I did, but please don’t tell anyone about this, as I’m not allowed to do it,” Louis said.

“Of course. I won’t tell anyone,” Harry said.

“Good. Here’s my address and shall we say 7.30?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, that’ll be perfect. See you Saturday Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said and gathered his things.

“It’s Louis, but see you then Harry,” Louis said.

 

Liam had waited for Harry outside like he said he would, but on the way home Harry didn’t say a word and Liam knew him well enough to not pressure him to talk. When they reached their flat Zayn was waiting by the door. Liam gave him a hello kiss and they went inside.

“Is everything okay?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t know. H, are you okay?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry said a bit distant and plumped down on the sofa. Liam came and kneeled in front of me.

“Love what happened?” Liam asked.

“The both of you, promise you won’t say anything, and I really mean it because this can have severe consequences,” Harry said and straightened up.

“Promise” both of them said.

“Saturday evening, I’m going over to Mr. Tomlinson’s house,” Harry said in a low voice.

“Really? You didn’t tell him did you?” Liam asked.

“Of course I didn’t tell him Liam. He’s going to help me with my paper,” Harry said.

“Okay. You’ll be fine love, you know that right?” Liam asked.

“Yeah I know. I just need to take deep breaths, and not think about him in any rude way,” Harry said.

 

The next few days just went by in a blur. Both in classes and at work Harry wasn’t himself. Just put yourself in his shoes for a second. The man you have a huge crush on, invites you to his house so he can help you with your paper. It’s going to be terrifying and Harry’s pretty sure that he would crack under the pressure of being near him, and tell him that he likes him.

 

Surprisingly enough Saturday went by really quickly and Harry was stood in front of his house. He walked up the stairs on the veranda and rang the doorbell. Harry was not prepared for the sight that met him when Mr. Tomlinson opened the door. He was in a vest and jogging bottoms. Was he doing this on fucking purpose? Harry might try and see if he could sneak a picture of him to send to Liam.

“Harry, come in. What would you like to drink?” Louis asked.

“Uhm, water is just fine,” Harry said in a high pitch voice. Okay, that one was new.

“Are you okay? I’ll just go get you your water. The living room is just in there to your left. Make yourself at home,” Louis said and walked to a direction Harry guessed to be the kitchen. Harry walked in to the living room and looked around. It held like a romantic vibe, he didn’t really know how to explain it. Louis came back with a jug and a glass. He put it down on the coffee table and gestured for Harry to sit down.

“So Harry, how’s your weekend so far?” Louis asked.

“Uhm, good. Had to work today, but other than that great,” Harry said.

“That’s good. So have you made any thoughts about the paper?” Louis asked.

“Uhm, not since Wednesday,” Harry said.

“You have read the book right?” Louis asked.

“Yeah of course I have, otherwise I don’t think I would have chosen it. I thought that I might could write something about Heathcliff and his past and maybe why he is the way he is. Then something about the relationships between Heathcliff and Cathrine and Cathrine and Edgar,” Harry said.

“Sounds good. Maybe a bit too predictable. Here, lets brainstorm for a bit yeah,” Louis said.

“Yeah okay,” Harry said.

They spent the next hour and a half brainstorming and that went surprisingly well. So far nothing had gone wrong.

“Since that went well, how about a little glass of wine?” Louis asked.

“Is that appropriate?” Harry asked.

“Probably not, but one small glass of wine shouldn’t hurt,” Louis said and went out to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of wine.

“Cheers for a great paper,” Louis said.

“Cheers,” Harry said and clinked his glass.

 

What Harry said about nothing had gone wrong? Yeah, he was about to regret having said that.

 

As the evening progressed to the late and early hours they had more and more wine to drink. Now this would be a good idea to tell you, that when Harry drinks wine he becomes this huge truth telling machine that just won’t shut up.

“So Harry, who is this crush of yours? Do I know the person?” Louis asked.

“I’d rather not talk about it to be honest,” Harry said and could feel this buzz inside him.

“Are you ashamed of it?” Louis asked.

“Yes and no. Can we please just leave it?” Harry asked.

“Okay. It’s getting late maybe it’s time for you to head home,” Louis said.

“Yeah maybe I should. Thank you for your help Louis,” Harry said.

“You’re welcome Harry, and remember that if you need someone to talk to I’m here,” Louis said.

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Harry said and grabbed his jacket and put his shoes on and headed home.

 

A few weeks past where Harry did better around Mr. Tomlinson. He didn’t stammer as much and he was able to look him in the eye without melting that much. One Friday afternoon when he came home from work Liam and Zayn were sat in the sofa with a few of Zayn’s mates from Bradford.

“Hey H. How was your day?” Liam asked.

“It was good. They loved my lemon caramel poppy seed cupcakes, so I guess they’ll be next week’s special,” Harry said.

“Sounds great. We’re gonna go out later, you want to come?” Liam asked.

“Maybe. I do have the day off tomorrow but I’m kinda tired,” Harry said.

“Well, you can take a nap then see how you feel about it then,” Zayn said.

“Okay I’ll do that,” Harry said and went in to his room and crashed on the bed.

 

A few hours later when he woke up, Harry felt energized and thought sure, why not go out. He showered and found some clothes to wear and had a few beers before they left.

They ended up in a gay club and Harry found a decent guy to dance with and he bought Harry drinks until his boyfriend came and hauled him away. Harry was really drunk and could not find Liam or Zayn anywhere so he decided that he would find his way home.

 

When Harry woke up the next day his head was pounding and he felt disorientated. He looked around, wondered where he was because this was definitely not his room. There was a light knock on the door and it opened and Louis’ head poked in?!?

“Harry, good to see you’re awake. There’s a glass and some aspirin on the bedside table for you,” Louis said in a light kind voice.

“Thanks. What am I doing here?” Harry asked and leaned over and took the glass and the pills and gulped them down.

“I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk and then I found you lying on the ground. There was no one around so I decided to bring you back here,” Louis said.

“Thank you Louis,” Harry said and gave a little smile.

“You’re welcome. I couldn’t let one of my students lie on the ground. Who knows how drunk you were,” Louis said.

“Yeah, pretty pissed,” Harry said.

“I’m just glad that you’re okay. I hope you don’t mind I took the liberty of washing your clothes,” Louis said. At that Harry looked down at himself and saw he was only in his boxers.

“Uhm thanks. How did I get out of them?” Harry asked and blushed a little.

“I helped you out of them. I have to say you’re quite handsy when you’re drunk,” Louis said. Harry could feel his whole face turn red.

“Wh-what did I-I do?” Harry stammered.

“Well, you said I had a very nice arse then you grabbed it and squeezed it,” Louis said.

“Fu-fuck. I’m s-so s-sorry Louis,” Harry said and buried himself under the duvet.

“It’s fine Harry. I mean, no it isn’t but you were plastered so you didn’t know what you were doing. Just try not to do it again,” Louis said.

“I wo-won’t” Harry stammered.

“Harry, look at me,” Louis said but nothing happened. Louis went in the room, over to the bed and sat down at the bottom. He pulled the duvet down to reveal Harry’s red face.

“Please look at me Harry,” Louis said. Harry opened his eyes and met Louis’.

“Breath Harry. I’ve never seen you this nervous before. Are you okay?” Louis asked and his voice revealed his worry.

“Just embarrassed. How long until my clothes are done?” Harry asked.

“It shouldn’t be long, but you don’t have to leave. You can stay if you want,” Louis said. That was when Harry’s phone started ringing. Louis leaned over and grabbed it for him.

“Hello,” Harry said.

“Harry, where are you mate? We couldn’t find you in the club so, we thought you went home, but then when we got home you weren’t here, and you’re not really the type to go home with the fellas. Liam’s really worried,” Zayn said. The volume turned up a bit too loud, so Louis heard.

“I’m fine Z. I’ll be home in an hour or so. Tell Liam I’m not dead or in the hospital,” Harry said.

“Will do. We love you, bro,” Zayn said.

“Love you too. I have to go. I’ll see you soon,” Harry said and hung up.

“I’ll go see if your clothes are done,” Louis said and got up.

“Thank you so much, for everything Louis,” Harry said.

“My pleasure Harry,” Louis said and walked out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuckety, fuck, fuck. How the hell could I have been so drunk that I grabbed his arse. It is a great arse but still, I should not have grabbed it. When I come home I’m going to bury myself and never come back,” Harry cursed.

 

Down in the washroom Louis was folding the clothes while waiting the last few minutes for Harry’s clothes to be done. “He freaked out when he found out about him grabbing my arse. He will be mortified if he finds out that he also kissed me. Poor guy. I really wish that he wasn’t my student, because my god how I wanted to kiss him back and just hold him in my arms all night. But we can’t. He shouldn’t even be here. If the Dean finds out I’ll be in so much trouble, maybe even fired. I really think that it’s ridiculous that we’re not allowed to bond with our students. I mean yeah sure I get that we’re not supposed to be their best friends, but I just find it all really ridiculous. My god his body is just perfect. For a 21-year-old he’s really fit. I should get back up there with his clothes,” Louis said.

 

Louis went back upstairs to the guest bedroom with Harry’s clothes.

“Here you are Harry. Freshly washed,” Louis said and put the clothes at the end of the bed.

“Thank you,” Harry said. Louis went downstairs to cook up a little something for Harry.

When Harry came downstairs he could smell something so he followed the smell that lead him straight to the kitchen.

“I’m just cooking you up a bit of food,” Louis said.

“Thank you, you shouldn’t have though,” Harry said and sat down by Louis’ breakfast bar.

“Well, a good host always provides for his guests, so I’m providing you with food,” Louis said.

“Thanks. You’re so kind to me,” Harry said with a light chuckle.

“Well, I am a kind soul and I like you Harry. I always have,” Louis said then wondered for a second if it could be misconstrued.

“I’m sorry Louis, but I need to go. Thanks for taking me in for the night. See you Monday,” Harry said and went out to the hallway and put his shoes on and his jacket and was on his way.

 

He hurried back home as much as he could. It had started to rain a bit but when he was half way home, the rain was pouring down and Harry was drenched by the time he got home.

“So much for freshly washed clothes,” he muttered.

“Haz, is that you?” Liam called from the living room.

“Yeah it’s me. It’s pouring down and I’m drenched,” Harry said as he walked in.

“Go change and hang your clothes up so it can dry off, then come sit,” Liam said.

“Will do,” Harry said and did as he was told. He put on his pyjamas then went back to the living room.

“Did Zayn leave?” Harry asked as he sat down next to Liam.

“No, no, he’s sleeping. Apparently his boss wants him to work tonight. He could have told him that yesterday,” Liam said and sighed.

“You okay Li?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. My best friend is alive and well and he’s home,” Liam said and smiled.

“Sorry, I scared the shit out of you. I really did mean to come home, but apparently my body thought it would be great to just crash somewhere,” Harry said.

“As long as you’re okay that’s what matters,” Liam said and put his arm around Harry.

“I would like to say that I am, but my body hates me and my mind fucking looping,” Harry said and sighed.

“What do you mean?” Liam asked.

“Mr. Tomlinson found me and brought me back to his place,” Harry said.

“Oh, wauw,” Liam said.

“That is not all Li. In my drunk state I told him that he has a very nice arse then I squeezed it,” Harry said and hid his face.

“Oh. Shit. That’s not good,” Liam said.

“No, and something in my gut tells me that I might have kissed him as well,” Harry said and sighed very deeply.

“Shit, that is some fucked up mess you got yourself in,” Liam said and pulled Harry close to him.

“I know, and just before I left he was making me food and then he said that he likes me and he always has. Now I know that probably doesn’t mean anything but just fuck my life right now,” Harry said and buried his head in Liam’s lap.

“I know that it sucks right now, but you will get through this,” Liam said and played with a few of Harry’ curls.

“I know, I just, I dread seeing him Monday. Luckily it’s only for a few hours then I have work,” Harry said.

“How about you just relax the rest of the weekend so you’ll be ready to see him Monday?” Liam asked.

“Thanks Li. I’m glad I have you in my life,” Harry said.

“Me too love. Now go up and rest. The only time I want to see you for the rest of the weekend is when you need food and the loo,” Liam said.

“Copy that boss,” Harry said and went up to bed.

 

Most of the day was quite the drag for Harry. He just wanted the inevitable meeting. Today Mr. Tomlinson was wearing his black skinny jeans, a black button up shirt and a dark jacket. His quiff was on fleek.

At the end of class people was just about ready to pack up their stuff when Mr. Tomlinson spoke out.

“Harry, could you stay back?” Mr. Tomlinson said. Everyone looked at Harry.

“Sorry Mr. Tomlinson I can’t. I have to go to work,” Harry said and was out the door as soon as the bell rang.

 

Harry sort of felt weird when he got back from work. The customers loved his new cupcakes and they had gone really well, but he just couldn’t help but think about what Mr. Tomlinson had said when he cooked for him. “Yes, it could have just been a professor/student type thing but the way he said it, sounded like there was something more to it. I know Liam said he doesn’t want to see my heart get broken, but I have to at least try and see if there’s something there. At least Liam and Zayn won’t be able to stop we with them being on some Radio 1 business. All I need to do is make him meet me somewhere. Fuck! Shit no. I’ll just go to his house and then what? Kiss him? No I can’t do that. How the fuck am I going to do this?” Harry mumbled. An idea came straight to mind. Now all he needed to do was to execute it.

 

The classes Wednesday went by really fast. Harry had managed to get a hall pas so he could use the loo. Before he went to the loo he went by the teacher’s lounge and bumped into Mr. Horan.

“Mr. Styles, what are you doing here? Don’t you have classes?” Mr. Horan asked.

“I do sir, but I have this paper for Mr. Tomlinson and I was wondering if you could put it on his desk for me?” Harry asked innocently.

“Sure, now you should get back to your classes,” Mr. Horan said.

“I will. Thank you, sir,” Harry said and went to the loo then back to class. Just like always Harry hurried out of class when the bell rang. He was too nervous about what he had done.

 

 

Wednesday evening Louis usually spend it with his fellow colleague and best friend Niall Horan. Niall teaches Spanish and Spanish Literature. They had just finished eating some pizza and was sitting in the living room drinking a few beers when Niall remembered something.

“Oi mate. I completely forgot. During one of your late lessons one of your students came to the teacher’s lounge and asked me to give this to you,” Niall said and handed Louis the paper.

“One of my students? Do you know who? I haven’t given any of my students any assignments yet. They’ve all just finished one a couple of weeks ago,” Louis said.

“Yeah, it was Harry Styles,” Niall said.

“That’s weird. I mean I know he always hands in before everyone else but this is just weird,” Louis said and flicked through the papers until something caught his eye. On one of the pages was a single sentence:

 

**I like you Louis. I always have.**

 

As Louis read it over again and again he started to panic. _Did Harry pick up on him liking him? Is Harry telling him that Louis is the one he fancies? Even if it is true, they can’t be together. Harry is still Louis’ student. It’s a breach of his authority._

“Lou, what’s wrong?” Niall asked.

“Shit, fuck, and a whole footie field of Elephant shit,” Louis cursed then got up.

Niall picked up the paper and looked through it until he saw the line Harry had written.

“Lou, what does he mean by this?” Niall asked.

“I’ve done something terrible Ni, really terrible,” Louis said and started to pull his hair in frustration.

“What did you do?” Niall asked.

“Well, I’ve done a lot of terrible things,” Louis said then turned his back to Niall and told him how he had invited Harry home to help him with his paper and how he had brought Harry home.

Niall sat still while he processed all the information.

“It’s not the worst. Sure I’ll get strikes for it, if or when the Dean finds out. But it’s nothing compared to how I can get fired,” Louis said.

“The only way to get fired is if you fall… Shit!” Niall said and went up and stood next to Louis. Niall put an arm around him.

“I’m screwed Ni, I really am. I can’t help it. He’s so fucking adorable. Ever since he sat foot in my class 2 years ago,” Louis said.

“I would tell you to forget about him, but I know you too well to know that will never happen, especially not when he’s your student,” Niall said.

“What do I do Ni? Even if he likes me back we can’t be together. I’m still his professor,” Louis said and sighed.

“I know mate. I kinda hate to say this,” Niall said but Louis cut him off. “Then don’t say it!”.

“You have to talk to him. Tell him that even though you might have feelings for each other you can’t act on them. You need to be honest with the consequences. That he can be expelled and won’t be able to finish his education and that you’ll be sacked and that it will be difficult to find another job because of it,” Niall said.

“You’re right. I have to be blunt with him. Now I just need to figure out how to get let him know that we need to talk without embarrassing him,” Louis said. They looked around and Niall’s eyes fell back to the paper.

“Mate, write your answer on the last page as if you have corrected and grated it. Then you hand it over to him tomorrow during Perrie’s class. They’re always so creative,” Niall said.

“Ni you’re a genius. Thank you for having my back,” Louis said.

“Yeah well 15 years of friendship should prove that,” Niall said. Louis took the paper and wrote down his sentence and put the paper in an envelope and put it in his bag.

 

Harry loved having Miss Edwards. Harry had always seen himself as a creative soul so when he had the option to pick creative studies he went for it and he doesn’t like to brag but he aces everything he does.

Miss Edwards had given the class the assignment of writing fanfiction. She had given them restrictions as it should not be more than 5000 words and there should not be any sexual content in it.

Everyone was tapping the keys on their computers, and Harry was so engulfed in his now 5700-word fanfic that he didn’t hear the knock on the door or Miss Edwards call come in.

“Mr. Tomlinson, what can I do for you?” Miss Edwards asked. Harry snapped his head up so fast he could have had a whiplash.

“Sorry to interrupt Miss Edwards, but can I talk to Harry really quick, it’s about an assignment of his,” Mr. Tomlinson said.

“Of course. Harry?” Miss Edwards said.

Harry got up and walked up to Mr. Tomlinson and followed him in to the hall.

“I got your paper and I read it and I’ve corrected it and graded it,” Mr. Tomlinson said and handed Harry the envelope.

“Did you like it?” Harry asked boldly. Mr. Tomlinson swallowed hard.

“Just read it through please,” Mr. Tomlinson said. Harry nodded and was about to head back in.

“Oh and Harry, read it when you come home please,” Mr. Tomlinson almost whispered. Harry nodded again and went back to class and his fanfiction.

 

Harry was equally excited and terrified to read Mr. Tomlinson’s answer so when the bell rang Harry ran through class and ran straight home. There was no way that he would go to work now. When he came home he took some deep breaths before he called Barbara and told her that he wouldn’t come in and that he was sorry to call now. Barbara assured Harry that they would be fine and he should just concentrate on getting better.

 

Harry took the envelope and sat down in the sofa. _This is it. He’s read it and he has written an answer. The question is whether or not I will like it._ Harry opened it and pulled out his paper. He flipped it over and took a really deep breath before he took the last page where he could see Louis’ writing.

 

**Harry, we need to talk. Come by my house Friday night at 8 o’clock. Louis.**

 

_Okay, he wants to talk, but is it a good thing or bad thing? It’s probably a bad thing but screw this, I’ve risked so much just by telling him, I might as well just go all in. What’s the worst thing that can happen anyway? I’ll get expelled and the family will be pissed and hate me forever, but god do I want him so bad. I have to know; I NEED to know._

 

When Harry woke up Friday morning he ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. His body was shaking and he really didn’t feel well. When he felt like he wouldn’t throw up again he called Barbara to let her know he still wasn’t feeling well. He went back to bed and slept until 1 o’clock. He felt a bit better and went down to get something to eat.

 

As it came closer and closer to 8 o’clock Harry didn’t feel like cooking so he ordered some Nando’s but made sure not to order anything with garlic. After dinner he showered and brushed his teeth 3 times to make sure his breath smelled nice. He put on one of his button up shirts and made sure to leave the top 3 buttons unbuttoned. He put on his tightest skinnies that showed of his junk really well and his Parisian ass. Now, Harry was not one of those guys who stuffed their boxers with socks, he didn’t have the need for that. He’s very well hung.

 

At 7.30 Harry couldn’t wait any longer so he put on his jacket and shoes and walked over to Mr. Tomlinson’s house. He arrived 10 minutes before he had to be there. He had really tried to walk as big a detour as possible but this was the best he could do. He went up the stairs and rang the bell. He felt the thousands of butterflies in his stomach flutter like crazy.

“Harry, come in,” Louis said.

“Thank you,” Harry said and walked in. He took his shoes and jacket off and hung it on the hanger. Harry followed Louis in to the living room where a tray of some strawberries, a jug of water and two glasses were. Louis gestured for Harry to sit down on the sofa while he kept standing.

“You wanted to talk?” Harry asked and tried to sound as innocent as possible.

“Yes, and I’ll go straight to it. There’s no need to beat around the bush; Am I the person you’re infatuated with?” Louis asked and swallowed. Harry looked down to his lap and could not meet Louis’ eyes.

“Harry? I need you to answer my question,” Louis said and tried not to let Harry know that he was just as nervous as him. Harry just nodded his head and Louis sighed.

“Harry, you know that I’m your professor and that it’s against school policy for professors to be involved with their students,” Louis said a tiny bit frustrated, which Harry picked up on.

“Do you like me? And not as your student?” Harry asked and looked up at Louis. Louis turned around and swallowed hard. Harry got up from the sofa and walked up behind him.

“You do like me that way right? Otherwise you would have told me you didn’t,” Harry said and carefully put his right hand around Louis’ waist.

“Harry, we can’t do this. There are severe consequences,” Louis said yet he leaned back against Harry’s chest.

“I know, but I really want you Louis. I’ve wanted you for so long you have no idea,” Harry said and moved his hand to Louis’ stomach.

“Since that very first day you sat foot in my classroom. That very first time I taught you,” Louis said and sighed. He couldn’t help but feel that this felt right in some way.

“Exactly since that day. You’ve felt the same about me since then?” Harry asked and put his left hand on his stomach as well. Louis let out another sigh.

“Yes. The way you had your hair in a sideway braid made me melt so much,” Louis said, then realised what was going on. He pulled out of Harry’s embrace and went to stand in the other end of the room.

“Listen to me, gushing about one of my students. Harry I really mean it; we can’t do this. You’ll get expelled and won’t be able to finish your education,” Louis said.

“I know that Louis, but I can’t help what I’m feeling. I like you, I really, really like you,” Harry said and tried to walk over to him but Louis stopped him.

“Don’t come closer, please. I need you to understand what that will do to your future life. If you get expelled it will be in your papers why you were kicked out. If you apply to a different university they will see that piece of paper, you won’t be able to get accepted anywhere else,” Louis said.

“Then we’ll just make sure we won’t get caught,” Harry said and smiled a very seductive smile.

“Harry, I’m serious. It’s not just you it will be bad for. I’ll get fired and I won’t be able to get another job within teaching again. That will be the end of my teaching career,” Louis said. Harry picked up a strawberry and licked seductively on it while looking at Louis. Louis swallowed and shook his head.

“Harry, please don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Louis said and tried to look away but couldn’t when Harry put the berry in his mouth and pulled it out to reveal it had been halved. Louis groaned. Harry took another berry and went over and stood in front of Louis. Harry moved the berry around Louis’ mouth and over his lips.

“Open up,” Harry said in a low sensual voice. Louis opened up and Harry put the berry in.

“Take a bite,” Harry said in his sensual voice. Louis did what he was told, and not once did their eyes leave each other. Harry took the rest of Louis’ berry and put it in his mouth and took the last bite of the berry.

“Why are you doing this Harry?” Louis asked his voice now very raspy.

“Because, I can’t do this pining for you anymore. When you said you liked me, I felt the deeper meaning behind the words and I knew I needed to know how you felt. I know you like me as much as I like you, I can practically feel your heartbeat,” Harry said.

“If we get caught it will end badly for the both of us,” Louis said and tried to back away but Harry grabbed his waist.

“We’ll just make sure we won’t get caught. Let us see where this takes us,” Harry said and pulled Louis close to him.

“We really shouldn’t do this,” Louis said and put his arm on top of Harry’s arm. They kept looking at each other.

“Kiss me,” Harry said seductively. Louis obeyed and tilted his head down and his lips found Harry’s full ones. What started out as small shallow kisses quickly evolved into more deep kisses where Harry grabbed the back of Louis’ neck and held him while Louis put his arms around Harry’s waist and held him tight.

 

After about 10 minutes of deep kissing Louis pulled away and out of Harry’s embrace. He went and sat in the sofa and left Harry standing a bit confused.

“Louis?” Harry asked carefully. Louis sighed.

“Why did that feel so right when it’s wrong?” Louis asked more to himself than to Harry.

“Maybe we’re meant to be,” Harry said when he sat down next to Louis.

“Maybe. I’m sorry Harry but I can’t forget about the consequences. As much as I enjoyed our kissing, we can’t do this. We can’t be together,” Louis said and got up but Harry was quick and grabbed his hand.

“Harry, don’t! Don’t make this harder than it already is,” Louis said and pulled his hand back.

“Can’t we at least try Louis? I can’t go back to pining over you, I won’t,” Harry said.

“You have to. You’ve been pining over me for 2 years, what’s another 8-9 months?” Louis asked.

“Have you ever wanked off to the thought of me?” Harry asked. Louis turned around and looked at Harry’s swelled up eyes.

“I don’t think that is appropriate to ask,” Louis said.

“Well, neither is kissing me, but you did that anyway,” Harry sassed. Louis sighed.

“Yes I have. To many times to count,” Louis admitted.

“Me too. You’re the only one I think about when I wank or when I finger myself. There’s nobody else Louis. It’s gotta be you, only you,” Harry said. Louis’ cock twitched at the pleasant information but he would not act on it.

“I’m really sorry Harry but I can’t do this. Please leave,” Louis said and turned around and walked to the window.

“Louis,” Harry tried but Louis interrupted him.

“Please just leave Harry,” Louis said. In the reflection of the window Harry could see Louis’ stern face.

“Okay, I’ll leave. See you around,” Harry said and went to the hall and put on his shoes and jacket and left.

When he was on the pavement he turned and looked back only to see Louis had closed the curtains and turned off the light in the living room. Harry could feel his tears stream down his face and he hurried home, locked the door then went straight up to bed.

 

Sunday afternoon Liam and Zayn came back from their work trip. Before they came to the Lirry flat, as they had dubbed it, they went by Zayn’s to load of their luggage. They walked through the front door and there were no Harry to welcome them. They took shoes and jackets off and went through the whole flat but he was nowhere to be found. Liam knocked on Harry’s door and opened it slowly. He found Harry lying in bed with his headset on, and to put it mildly he looked like a mess.

“Hun?” Liam called. Zayn came in to Harry’s room and saw the state he was in.

“Do you want me to go to town with chocolate and crisps?” Zayn asked.

“Yes please. Thank you my love,” Liam said.

“Of course angel. I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Zayn said and was off.

It wasn’t often that Harry had these ‘close down and binge-eat chocolate because of Mr. Tomlinson’ episodes, but it had happened enough times for Liam and Zayn to know what to do.

“Haz, what is it this time?” Liam asked carefully. Harry didn’t react. Liam took one of the ear plugs out of his ear. Still no reaction from Harry. Liam thought to himself that this was bad. Usually Harry would be really annoyed when someone interrupted his music.

“Love, what’s happened?” Liam asked and laid down behind Harry and spooned him. Harry just put his hand on top of Liam’s and squeezed it.

“How long have you been like this?” Liam asked.

“Friday night,” Harry whispered. Liam pulled him closer and moved Harry’s hair out of the way. Liam leaned down and kissed his neck gently. The only time Liam was allowed to kiss someone else was when Harry had these episodes. In the early days of their friendship they realized that it was the only way to calm Harry down. Obviously Zayn didn’t like it at first but he quickly accepted it, when Harry assured him that that would be the only time Liam would ever put his lips on his body.

“What happened love?” Liam asked. Harry sighed and tried to curl in to a ball, but with his giraffe legs it didn’t work very well.

“You told him, didn’t you?” Liam asked. Harry nodded. He could feel the tears start to swell up again.

“Did he reject you?” Liam then asked.

“He tried to,” Harry started.

“I managed to convince him that we would do everything to not get caught,” Harry said.

“Then what happened?” Liam asked.

“I told him to kiss me and we kissed for 10 minutes and it just felt right. It really felt right, like I could feel my heart skip a beat like it had found its missing piece,” Harry said and sighed.

“I take it he got scared?” Liam insinuated.

“Yeah. He couldn’t stop thinking about the consequences and told me he couldn’t do it, so he asked me to leave,” Harry said now feeling his cheeks wet from the tears that just kept streaming down.

Zayn came in to the room with 2 bags full of chocolates and crisps.

“I found all your favourites and bought as much as possible,” Zayn said and put the bags down.

“Thank you Zayn,” Harry said and sniffed.

“Do you want to be left alone love?” Liam asked.

“I don’t know. Yes and no,” Harry said.

“We’ll be in the living room if you need us,” Liam said and kissed his neck one more time before he got up and went with Zayn to the living room.

“How bad is it?” Zayn asked.

“Really bad. He told him how he felt about him and they kissed, but Mr. T was too much of a coward to do anything more,” Liam said.

“Poor Harry. I get where Mr. T is coming from, but if it feels right then screw the consequences,” Zayn said.

“I’m with you hun. I mean, I know I told Harry to forget about him because I didn’t want to see his heart get broken, but secretly I really did hope they would get together because they would make a great couple,” Liam said and sighed.

“You know what we should do? We should go and talk to him, without Harry knowing about it,” Zayn whispered.

“Honey, you’re a genius,” Liam whispered.

“But how?” Zayn asked.

“He probably won’t feel like going tomorrow so we’ll pamper him tomorrow and then Tuesday we can go and talk to him,” Liam said.

“Now who’s the genius,” Zayn whispered and peppered Liam with kisses which quickly turned heated with Zayn on top of Liam grinding his crotch against Liam’s.

“Oh god hun, not in the sofa,” Liam moaned out. Zayn quickly got on his feet and pulled Liam along with him towards his room. On the way there Liam made sure to close Harry’s door which he knew he would be happy about.

 

Liam was right. Harry did not want to go to school when he woke up Monday morning. Liam told him to go back to bed and sleep for as long as he could. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and binge-eating on chocolate and crisps.

 

 

Tuesday when Harry was at his classes Liam and Zayn went to the teacher’s lounge to get a hold of Mr. T. They bumped into Mr. Horan instead.

“Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik how great to see the two of you. How are you?” Mr. Horan asked.

“Good. We’re good. Is Mr. Tomlinson around?” Liam asked.

“I’m sorry, he’s taking 2 weeks’ sick leave,” Mr. Horan said.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I hope it’s nothing serious,” Liam said.

“I don’t think it is, but I’ll let him know that you stopped by,” Mr. Horan said and was on his way.

 

“What do we do now?” Zayn asked.

“I don’t know. Do you think it has something to do with him?” Liam asked.

“Could be. I guess we just have to wait and see. Should we tell him?” Zayn asked.

“No, that way he’ll know we went to see him. Let’s just go home before he sees us,” Liam said.

 

 

Wednesday evening Niall came by Louis’ as always. Niall cooked and they sat and had beer when the conversation slowly turned towards Louis’ sick-leave.

“Mate I gotta say I’m disappointed that I had to find out about your sick-leave from Dean Kelly. Why didn’t you tell me yourself?” Niall asked.

“I’m really sorry mate I just couldn’t tell you,” Louis said.

“Why not? Are you okay?” Niall asked and placed his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“I really shouldn’t talk about this,” Louis said.

“Mate, you know that you can tell me anything. Whatever it is you’re struggling with you can tell me,” Niall said and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“I can’t. I don’t want to drag you in to this and I’ve already said too much,” Louis said and got up and went over to the window. Niall sighed, he knew what this was about.

“Did you tell him about the consequences?” Niall asked.

“Of course I did. Multiple times. I really painted it out for him,” Louis said and had turned towards Niall.

“Then what happened? I take it, it didn’t go as planned?” Niall asked. Louis sighed deeply.

“This is what I should not be telling you. I love and trust you Ni, but you should really not know the next part,” Louis said.

“Did you have sex?” Niall asked.

“No. God no. Then I would have told Dean Kelly that I wanted to leave permanently instead of a sick-leave,” Louis said.

“Then what happened? Right now I don’t care about what will happen to me. All I care about is my best mate and how he’s feeling,” Niall said and went over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder again.

“We kissed, and not just a little pec and that was it. We kissed for 10 minutes. The worst part of it was, that it felt right. It felt like my heart had found its missing piece,” Louis said and sighed. Niall pulled him close and gave him a tight hug.

“I’m gonna ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me. No buts or anything, just the complete truth,” Niall said.

“Okay,” Louis said.

“When you kissed, did he feel like your soulmate, the man of your dreams, the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?” Niall asked. There was quiet for a while. Louis looked up at Niall.

“Yes. He felt like all of those things. I really didn’t want to let him go Niall,” Louis said.

“Then why did you?” Niall asked. Louis sighed and sat back down in the sofa.

“I can’t stop thinking at the consequences. If we get caught, he won’t be able to finish his education. It’s his last year. It would be stupid to jeopardize that,” Louis said.

“So you’re more worried about him than yourself?” Niall asked.

“Yes. You know my calling is not teaching. You know that I would rather start my own record label, but I was forced to be a teacher,” Louis said.

“What did he say to all of this?” Niall asked.

“He said that we just have to make sure we won’t get caught,” Louis said.

“Sounds to me that he really wants you,” Niall said.

“He does, and I want him too,” Louis said then Niall interrupted him.

“Then take him. Fuck the consequences. He obviously doesn’t care too much about them so why should you?” Niall asked.

“Mate, I can’t,” Louis said then Niall interrupted him again.

“Take him. You want him and he wants you. Be with him. You and I both know you will hate yourself until the day he graduates, then march up to him and kiss him raw in front of everyone,” Niall said and winked.

“Hey, I didn’t tell you that for you to make fun of me for it,” Louis said.

“Then don’t let it repeat itself. Go to him and tell him you want him,” Niall said.

“I don’t even know where he lives. Besides how do I know that Liam won’t be there?” Louis asked.

“I can find his address in our database and speaking of Liam, him and Zayn came by yesterday because they wanted to talk to you,” Niall said.

“Shit, they probably know. But again why wouldn’t it be okay for Harry to tell his best mates when I told you,” Louis said.

“Exactly. Here’s the address. Go to him now and tell him,” Niall said.

“But it’s late,” Louis said.

“You’re on leave. Besides I’m pretty sure he wants to see you. I saw him yesterday and he kinda looked like a zombie,” Niall said.

“Okay, fine I’ll go over there tonight,” Louis said.

 

 

Liam and Zayn were cuddling on the sofa. Harry was in his room trying to do his homework. There was a knock on the door and Liam went to open it, then had himself a surprise.

“Mr. Tomlinson, what are you doing here?” Liam asked.

“Good evening Mr. Payne. Is Harry home?” Louis asked.

“May I ask what you want to talk to him about at this hour and at our flat? What’s so important that you couldn’t talk to him at school?” Liam asked. Louis sighed.

“I know that he told you about what happened Friday and I would love to tell my side of the story but can we please do it inside?” Louis asked.

“Sure. He’s in his room but before you get to see him we need to talk,” Liam said and led Louis in to the living room.

“Hi Mr. T. Please sit down,” Zayn said and gestured to the sofa.

“Before you say anything, can I explain myself?” Louis asked.

“Sure, be my guest,” Liam said. Louis took a deep breath.

“I like him, a lot, and I’m scared about what will happen to him if we get caught. He’s almost finished and it would be a shame to jeopardize that. I’m not thinking about myself here because fuck that. When I told him we couldn’t do this I was thinking of him,” Louis said.

“Why didn’t you tell him that instead of making him think that you don’t want him?” Liam asked.

“That is why I’m here Liam. I want to be honest with him and tell him why I said what I did,” Louis said. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching then they stopped. All three looked at Harry.

“Mr. Tomlinson, what are you doing here?” Harry asked.

“Can we talk?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know what there is to talk about,” Harry said.

“What about me being sorry for asking you to leave when I should have explained myself,” Louis said.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Can we go to your room and talk?” Louis asked.

“We’ll be here if you need us H,” Liam said.

Harry went back to his room and Louis followed. Harry gestured for him to sit down while he sat down in his office chair.

“When I said I couldn’t do this I was thinking of you and your education. I don’t want to be the reason for you to not complete your education. It’s also why I told you to pine for me for the rest of the year, because when you graduate you’re no longer my student and then we can be together,” Louis said.

“I can’t go back to pining. Not when I know how good your lips feel on mine and how in sync we were,” Harry said and sighed.

“I know. Won’t you come sit next to me for a sec?” Louis asked. Harry got up and sat next to Louis.

“I know you can’t, and I can’t either. I talked to Niall, uhm Mr. Horan and he told me to go for it,” Louis said.

“You talked to him about it?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. He’s my best mate just like Liam is yours. He told me to be with you,” Louis.

“He did?” Harry asked.

“Yes. To hell with the consequences,” Louis said.

“My first year I was really serious about school. I did all my homework and made everything work with school and work. But then in second year after I started having you, I slowly fell my commitment level drop as my infatuation with you grew. I was almost kicked out at the end of year 2 because all my grades were bad except for yours and Miss Edwards. Last year I pulled myself together and that is also why I started to run out after every class and lecture. I was really starting to fall for you but Liam managed to pull me back before I did. But then you wanted to help me in your house and then you took me in then I was drunk. By the way, I’m sorry for kissing you. I know you didn’t tell me about it because that would just embarrass me even more, but I felt it in my guts. Then you told me that you liked me and that you always have and I could feel the secret longing when you said it, and then I thought screw everything. The only thing that matters is that I find out how you feel,” Harry said.

“I’m glad you had that thought Harry. I can’t tell you how frustrated I’ve been because I couldn’t just go down to the bottom of the class and kiss you, then have to go home and wank off to the thought of you. I really want to be with you Harry I really do, and yeah let’s try and see where this will take us,” Louis said.

“Do you mean that?” Harry asked as he got up and turned towards Louis. Louis got up too and walked over to Harry and put his arms around Harry’s waist.

“I really mean that. When we kissed it felt so right, like we’re meant to be. I don’t want to throw that away just because I’m scared,” Louis said.

“Do you know what to do then?” Harry asked.

“I do,” Louis said and leaned forward and captured Harry’s lips. He moved one of his hands to the back of Harry’s neck to hold him while he deepened the kiss. Harry laid down on the bed and Louis on top of him. They laid there for a good while just kissing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They pulled apart and sat back up.

“Are you decent?” Liam asked.

“Yes, we’re decent,” Harry answered. Liam opened the door and just stood in the door frame.

“Zayn and I didn’t hear any yelling so we take that as a good sign,” Liam said then looked from one to the other.

“So, what is going on?” Liam asked. Harry looked at Louis and Louis returned his look.

“What is this Louis? I hate to be a bitch but what?” Harry asked.

“You’re not a bitch for asking. I really like you, but there is still that tiny part of my brain that says it’s a bad idea. I don’t think we should classify ourselves as boyfriends yet. And while we get to know each other more, I want us to exclusive. Now I’m not saying that you’re not allowed to go out and have fun, just, don’t kiss other men, or women for that matter, and don’t sleep around. I’m not good with infidelity,” Louis said.

“I would never sleep around! Especially not when I have someone in my life. And as for us not being boyfriends yet, I think you’re right. We should get to know each other before we get serious. We will only do what you’re comfortable with. You’re the one who has a reputation at risk,” Harry said.

“Okay, that is settled then, you’re dating but non-titled. Now, this is me being a bitch, but it’s a bit past midnight and Harry has classes tomorrow,” Liam said.

“You’re right. I should go. Here is my number, text me so I have yours. Talk and see you soon handsome,” Louis said and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Talk and see you soon gorgeous,” Harry said and kissed Louis’ cheek.

Louis got up and followed Liam in to the hallway.

“Night Mr. T,” Zayn called from the living room.

“You can call me Louis, Zayn. I’m not your professor anymore, and same for you as well Liam,” Louis said.

“Very well Louis, and know this; Zayn and I won’t tell anyone about you and Harry. The only thing we care about is you treating him well and be honest with him. If there is anything that bothers you; tell him. Or if you feel like it, come to me but don’t withhold anything from him,” Liam said.

“Thank you and I will treat him like a king. Anything he wants or needs I’ll give it to him. As for me being honest with him of course. I promise that I will tell him everything. I should go now. Sleep tight the both of you,” Louis said and put on his shoes and jacket.

“Thank you. Get home safely,” Liam said.

“Thank you,” Louis said and was on his way.

 

When he was halfway home he felt his phone vibrate. He took it up from his pocket and saw there was a text.

 

**_Unknown number: hi gorgeous. I miss you! x_ **

Louis smiled and went to save the number.

 

**_Louis: hi handsome. I miss you too! I thought you were supposed to sleep?_ **

****

**_Harry: I am but I wanted to text you first. Are you home yet?_ **

****

**_Louis: no not yet. Need anything?_ **

****

**_Harry: your lips back on mine, and you didn’t send a kiss back :(_ **

****

**_Louis: a kiss?_ **

****

**_Harry: yeah, the x. In text language x is a kiss and an o means hug. x_ **

****

**_Louis: learned something new today. You youngens and your language. x_ **

****

**_Harry: you learn as long as you live. You’re still young! x_ **

****

**_Louis: that you do. Harry, I’m 33, I’ll be 34 soon. x_ **

****

**_Harry: you’re still young in my eyes :-* when is your birthday? x_ **

****

**_Louis: thank you handsome :-* my birthday is Christmas Eve. When is yours? x_ **

****

**_Harry: so that means I have to buy you two presents :O mine is February 1 st. x_ **

****

**_Louis: indeed it does. And I have to buy you three in the span of two months :O x_ **

****

**_Harry: well that goes for me too, you know. I really hope I’ll be able to buy you three presents. x_ **

****

**_Louis: hey now, don’t think like that. Of course you will handsome! x_ **

****

**_Harry: I’m really glad. x_ **

****

**_Harry: and tired_ **

****

**_Louis: why not go to sleep then? I’ll be right here when you wake up. I promise! x_ **

****

**_Harry. Okay, are you home yet? Won’t go to sleep until I know you’re home safely! x_ **

****

**_Louis: just got inside my house, so you can rest easy now. x_ **

****

**_Harry: are you going to bed right away? x_ **

****

**_Louis: I’m not quite sure. Thought I might take a shower before I went to bed. x_ **

****

**_Harry: a shower? Without me? *sobbing*_ **

****

**_Louis: don’t worry handsome we will get to shower together don’t fret. x_ **

****

**_Harry: thanks gorgeous. Okay I really should sleep now. x_ **

****

**_Louis: yes, you should, but I feel like there is something, or maybe someone keeping you up? x_ **

****

**_Harry: kinda both. See, I’m writing with this incredible gorgeous guy. He said he might take a shower before he goes to bed, which would make him naked and that is a thought that’s turning me on ;) xx_ **

****

**_Louis: oh really? xx_ **

****

**_Harry: really ;) if you want to see you can? xx_ **

****

**_Louis: I’d love to, but should we, in case of snoopy colleagues or younger sisters? xx_ **

****

**_Harry: don’t be a buzzkill, live a little ;) besides you can delete the message again after you’ve seen it. x_ **

****

**_Louis: you have a point. Might throw something in there for you as well ;) x_ **

****

**_Harry: please spoil me gorgeous. x_ **

****

**_Louis: any way I can handsome! x_ **

Louis walked through his house up to his bedroom. He decided what he would take a bath the next day. He stripped down and laid on the bed turning on both of his bedside lamps. His phone vibrated and he could see that Harry had sent a picture. He opened it and his mouth fell open. Harry had sent a picture of his cock, and to say that it was average would really be an insult. It was long and thick. Louis looked at the picture a good while. He quickly managed to take a picture of his own so he could send it to Harry.

 

**_Harry: did you get my picture? x_ **

****

**_Louis: I did and I have to say that, that is one very fine cock you have there! x_ **

****

**_Harry: you think so? x_ **

****

**_Louis: absolutely. I can’t wait to play with it ;) x_ **

****

**_Harry: I can’t wait for you to play with it either. x_ **

Louis decided to send the picture of his cock to Harry.

 

**_Harry: holy shit that is a massive cock! x_ **

****

**_Louis: I guess it’s okay._ **

****

**_Harry: it’s amazing! It’s better than any cock I’ve ever seen in porn, and trust me I’ve seen a lot of porn ;) x_ **

****

**_Louis: I thought I was the only one to get you off? :’(_ **

****

**_Harry: of course you are! The porn was before you. You have been the only one I’ve wanked to since I started having you. Especially when you wear those light coloured shirts and you sweat and it soaks the shirt *drools for days on end*_ **

****

**_Louis: now I know for a fact that that isn’t true. When I wear those on Mondays and see you again Wednesday you don’t drool constantly ;) x_ **

****

**_Harry: in my mind I’m drooling. I can’t really go round Uni shouting that I fancy you now can I? x_ **

****

**_Louis: I guess not. Are you playing with yourself handsome? x_ **

****

**_Harry: I am. I’m so hard! x_ **

****

**_Louis: wish I could put my mouth on you. lick up and down that long shaft, play a little with that sensitive head then suck a bit on you then put my whole mouth on you and deep throat you. x_ **

****

**_Harry: fuuuuuck I would really like that. Are you playing with yourself? x_ **

****

**_Louis: I am and fuck I’m so close. x_ **

****

**_Harry: too close to film it? x_ **

****

**_Louis: fuck you’re kinky! But yeah too close. some other time handsome x_ **

****

**_Harry: it’s okay gorgeous. imagine me sucking you off x_ **

****

**_Louis: FUUUUUUUUUUCK Oh My God!_ **

****

**_Harry: you okay? x_ **

****

**_Louis: I’ve never cum so hard in my life before. NEVER! If I continue to cum this hard every time we have any type of sex, I won’t live to be 40, maybe not even 35_ **

****

**_Harry: don’t say that! 35 is so close! I can’t only have you for a year *about to ball my eyes out*_ **

****

**_Louis: don’t worry handsome, I’ll live until I’m at least 90 so there are still plenty of years left in me ;) X_ **

****

**_Harry: I’m glad to hear that. would you ‘look’ at that. that made me cum ;)_ **

Seconds later Louis received another photo from Harry. This time his stomach and chest were covered in blotches of white.

 

**_Louis. What a sight. Wish I could lick it all up then snog you afterwards ;) x_ **

****

**_Harry: that would be so hot. I really should go to bed now… well not now, now but after I’ve cleaned myself. It’s already 1.30. x_ **

****

**_Louis: sounds like a good idea. Sleep tight my handsome. XXX_ **

****

**_Harry: you too my gorgeous. XXX_ **

Both Harry and Louis got cleaned up and went back to bed and dreamt of each other.

 

 

The following morning Harry woke up and groaned at his phone because 6.30 was just too early when you only got 5 hours of sleep. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to do his business and brush his teeth. When he came back he saw his phone blinking. He picked it up and saw he had a text from Louis.

 

**_Louis: morning handsome. how did you sleep? xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: morning gorgeous. I slept alright, I mean I’m knackered after only 5 hours of sleep but I guess that is nothing a good cup of coffee won’t fix. How did you sleep? xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: I slept fine. Wouldn’t have minded to wake up next to you but I guess there’s always time for that. xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: would have been great but you were the one who went home. xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: I know, but the area you live in is quite the student area so it wouldn’t have been great if I was spotted coming out of your flat. xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: yeah, guess you’re right. So sleepover at yours? xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: yeah, Friday to Sunday you can sleep over, and maybe I can come round yours in the evenings on weekdays. xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: would be great. I have to talk to Liam about it though to make sure he’s fine with it. xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: of course. Don’t let me distract you so you’ll be late for your classes. xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: already dressed and enjoying my coffee and a croissant. Have anything planned today? xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: not really. I’m not really good at staying home and not have anything to do. xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: aww :/ I’m sure you’ll figure something out. xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: yeah I’ll figure something out. Don’t worry about me handsome, I’m a big boy. xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: yeah I can tell from that picture you sent me ;) xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: you’re a naughty one aren’t you? ;) xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: as naughty as you want me to be ;) :-*_ **

****

**_Louis: if it wasn’t for the fact that you have classes soon I would have demanded that you came here instead. xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: I can skip school? *angel face* xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: absolutely not! No compromising on school on my behalf. xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: fine. Have to go gorgeous, I’m about to head out and I don’t want to bump in to anyone. xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: okay handsome. have a great day at Uni. XXX_ **

****

**_Harry: thank you XXX. Talk to you later._ **

****

**_Louis: absolutely. XXX_ **

 

Harry put on his shoes and jacket and grabbed his bag and was on his way.

The whole day was such a bore, even Miss Edwards’ class was boring today. Whatever it was that they were doing, Harry wasn’t paying attention.

 

When classes were over Harry walked down to the bakery. On the way there he decided to write Liam.

 

**_Harry: we need to talk when I get home. It’s about Louis. x_ **

****

**_Liam: is everything okay? x_ **

****

**_Harry: yeah, yeah. It’s just about him coming over. x_ **

****

**_Liam: okay. I’ll try and be home when you’re off. Zayn and I are sightseeing. x_ **

****

**_Harry: Well, look at the two of you being all touristy ;) x_ **

****

**_Liam: I know right. See you back home love. x_ **

****

**_Harry: yeah. See you. x_ **

 

At the bakery everyone noticed that he looked so much better and that he smiled a bit more than normal. When they asked him about it he would say that he was just glad that to be feeling well again.

 

After work he went straight home. He got in and hung his jacket in the closet and put his keys in the little bowl by the hallway mirror. He thought he heard sounds but shook his head and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He grabbed his cuppa and stood in the hallway leading to their rooms. He could hear the water running so he knew Liam was showering. He headed towards his room when loud moans made him drop his tea. _Oh my god! Are they actually doing it in the shower?_

“Are you actually shagging in the shower?” Harry cried out. He heard the water turn off.

“Fuck. You’re home early,” Liam called.

“It’s 5.30 Liam. I always come home at this time,” Harry called back.

“I guess we lost track of time,” Harry heard Liam say.

“Guess so. Well, carry on, just gonna change in to my jammies then I’ll make myself a new cuppa,” Harry said and hurried and changed his clothes then went back to the kitchen to make himself a new cuppa.

 

He sat down on the sofa and flicked through the channels on TV but nothing seemed interesting so he just settled for something. He felt his phone vibrate.

 

**_Louis: hey handsome :) how’s your day been so far? Have missed you all day! xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: hey gorgeous :) it been a boring day. I tried paying attention but everything we did today has really been boring. Work was alright though. I’m glad to be back after a few sick days. How’s your day been? Did you find something to do? I’ve missed you too! xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: well, I’ll make sure to let Miss Edwards know that you think her teaching is boring ;) good to hear work was good. Me, I’ve just jogged a bit and seen a couple of movies in the bath. It was very relaxing, although something (someone) was missing ;) xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: if you tell Miss Edwards then you’re going to out us you know that right? And no fair reading about you lying in a tub for hours :( I’m not really in a sexy-time mood right now. xxx_ **

Just after Harry sent the text there was no doubt that Liam just had a massive orgasm.

 

“Ooooooooooohhh GOD! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Oh god that was amazing!” was what filled the entire flat. Harry cringed that he just heard his best mate have an orgasm. Don’t get him wrong, he knows that Liam and Zayn have sex, and regularly, but they always do it in bed because they are good people and know that it would make Harry uncomfortable if they did it in the areas of the flat that Harry spends time in. Also, Liam is never loud when he and Zayn shag, but now Harry guesses, he’s only quiet when Harry, or anyone is around. Another vibration brings Harry’s focus back to his phone.

 

**_Louis: shit! You’re right. Just have to wait to tell her when I’m back then. That way I can just tell her that I’ve had some talks with you about how you’re doing and anything like that. I promise you, that you will get to spend bath time with me, and soon x how come you’re not in the mood? You okay? xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: yeah, guess you could do that, but isn’t it against school policy to bond with your students? Can’t wait to take baths with you x got home from work and now I’m traumatized :’(_ **

****

**_Louis: it is, in any form, but here we are having the ultimate bond XXX and I’m not letting go of that bond what so ever! What traumatized you? want me to come over? XXX_ **

****

**_Harry: look at you being rebellious! But I’m really glad to hear… or read that. I came home and heard Liam and Zayn shagging in the shower. 1. They never do it places that’s not the bed and 2. I’ve never heard Liam moan before, that is quite traumatizing! I’m really tempted to say yes, but it’s still light outside so might not be a good idea. Xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: well, you’re worth being a rebel for X wauw that is traumatizing! I hope you get over it soon because I wouldn’t mind some sexy-time with you again, and soon ;) xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: you warm my heart X you sound mighty horny; you didn’t have a wank in the bath? ;) :-*_ **

****

**_Louis: and you warm mine X I am mighty horny, and no, I actually didn’t. I was waiting for you :-*_ **

****

**_Harry: aaaaww aren’t you the greatest? Can’t right now though. When I go to bed, then maybe we could change it up a bit ;) xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: I think you’re the greatest but let’s not argue about that. How do you want to change it up? xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: we could have phone sex? And not just text sex. I want to know if any obscene noises come out of that gorgeous mouth of yours ;) xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: I guess we could do that ;) I want to know if any bad, bad noises leave those amazing, pretty lips of yours ;) xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: guess that is a date then ;) our very first date… I normally don’t do sex on the first date, but I guess I can make an exception ;) xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: glad to know that I’m the exception to the rule, but not how I wanted our first date to be. X_ **

****

**_Harry: how did you want our first date to be? X_ **

****

**_Louis: well, I would take you to this great restaurant I know in Reading where no one would recognize us and where we would have absolute privacy, because I know the owner, and then I would take you to this little hotel near by the restaurant, so we don’t have to drive back. In the hotel room we would just lie in bed talking, kissing, cuddle. Have a really cute, romantic evening. X_ **

****

**_Harry: wauw! Sorry it won’t be our first date, but I can’t wait for that date! Xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: I can’t wait either; I can’t wait to take you there. I really think that you’ll like it. The restaurant only use organic ingredients and meat from animals that have been treated well. And the hotel is small and cosy. Xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: now I really can’t wait to go there. Everything sounds good. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ll like everywhere you take me. Xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: you’re a sap, but a cute and adorable sap. Xxx_ **

****

**_Harry. I’m your sap XXX_ **

****

**_Louis: and I’m yours! XXX_ **

From behind him he could hear Liam come in to the living room. He awkwardly sat down in the chair opposite Harry.

“Sorry you had to hear that. We really didn’t mean to do it in the shower. It’s just, one thing led to another and,” was all Liam got to say before Harry interrupted him. “It’s fine Liam. I mean I’m glad you didn’t do it in the sofa or in the kitchen, because at least everything will be washed off in the shower. Just try not to do it again please,” Harry said. “Sure, we’ll try not to. But just you wait until you get started. You won’t be able to hold back,” Liam said and winked.

“I’m not _that_ sex obsessed. I just have a healthy relationship to sex. That is my way of staying in shape,” Harry defended.

“I know love, I’m messing with you. Are we good?” Liam asked.

“Well, you could get your behind over here and find out,” Harry said. Liam got up and sat down in the sofa next to Harry.

“Again, I’m sorry. We really didn’t think that it was that late, otherwise I would have kept my mouth shut,” Liam said and nuzzled in to Harry’s side. Harry put his arm around him.

“I know you would,” Harry said and gave him a kiss on the top of his head.

“So, you want to talk about Louis?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. We were texting last night and we agreed that when we sleep together it’s at his place, because of how many students, that go to Uni, live around this area. We then talked about him coming over on school nights, but said I had to run it by you first,” Harry said.

“As long as you still make your homework then that’s fine with me,” Liam said.

“I will, maybe he can help me with my homework and stuff,” Harry said.

“Maybe, just don’t rely on him otherwise he might think you’re using him,” Liam said and chuckled.

“I would never use him, maybe use him for something else though,” Harry said and winked.

“You’re incredible, always know how to turn a conversation in to something sex related,” Liam said and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Zayn asked when he joined them in the living room.

“Harry always know how to turn everything in to sex,” Liam said and chuckled.

“No surprise there, babes. Tell me something I don’t know,” Zayn said and kissed Liam.

“Hhmm I don’t know. Let me get back to you on that hun,” Liam said.

“Sure. Just so I know too; are we all good?” Zayn asked.

“Yes Z, we’re good. Just try not to do it again. I feel traumatized,” Harry said and made a face to look like he was horrified. Liam dashed his thigh.

“Oh stop it,” Liam then said. Harry just laughed.

 

After they had dinner Harry went to his room to do his homework. For Miss Edwards’ class next Thursday they had to present a ‘Draw my life’ video, so Harry had started to write down all the information he wanted in the video. Now Miss Edwards had given them a limit for the video. The video couldn’t be longer than 5 minutes otherwise they wouldn’t be able to get through all of them. Now, I don’t know if you have been able to guess, but when Harry has creative freedom he doesn’t know how to limit himself. He wrote his key points down and sent them to his mate Stan, who is a youtuber, and Stan told him that with these key points, the video would be 10 minutes long. Harry’s cogs were turning because how would he be able to just pick some of them. He looked at his phone and saw it was 10 pm. He was getting a bit frustrated so he decided to call Louis instead to get a bit of distance from it.

 

“Hello,” Louis said when he picked up the phone.

“Hi gorgeous,” Harry said and sighed.

“Hey handsome, what’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“I’m getting frustrated about this assignment I have for Miss Edwards’ class on Thursday. She wants us to draw our lives and film it, but the video can only be 5 minutes long,” Harry said and sighed again.

“How long is your video?” Louis asked.

“With all the key points I have written down it will be 10 minutes long,” Harry said and let out a really deep sigh.

“Don’t worry handsome. How about you come over tomorrow and we can look at it together?” Louis offered.

“That would be great. Thank you,” Harry said.

“Any time handsome. Did you talk to Liam?” Louis asked to change the subject.

“I did, after he apologized for traumatizing me,” Harry said and chuckled a bit.

“He better have. What did he say?” Louis asked.

“As long as I do my homework then it’s fine,” Harry said.

“Sounds good, but yeah homework first. Can’t have you slagging of because of me,” Louis said.

“I won’t. Maybe you could help me with them sometimes?” Harry insinuated.

“Maybe. Depends on what it is. Just know that I won’t help you with anything I give you. That would be unfair for your classmates,” Louis said.

“Of course, I totally get that,” Harry said.

“Good. I miss you,” Louis said.

“I miss you too. What are you wearing?” Harry asked and closed his laptop.

“I’m wearing a low cut vest and some trackie bottoms. What about you?” Louis asked.

“Great visual I’m getting. I’m wearing pyjamas bottoms and an oversized t-shirt,” Harry said. He got up from his office chair and laid down on his bed.

“Why don’t you take off your t-shirt?” Louis asked. Harry did as he was told.

“All done. Are you wearing anything under your trackies?” Harry asked.

“None. When I’m by myself and don’t have to get out I love to just wear nothing but the trackies. It gives a sense of liberty, you know,” Louis said.

“Yeah. I really like to walk around naked when I’m home alone, so to answer the question you haven’t asked yet; no I’m not wearing anything under my pyjamas,” Harry said. He could hear Louis’ breathing getting a bit uneven.

“I wish I was there with you right now, next to you in bed,” Louis said.

“Yeah? What would you do if you were here?” Harry asked. Louis sighed.

“I would caress your cheek then lean in and place a gentle kiss to your lips. I would then lay us down so I could lean down on you and deepen the kiss then kiss you some more,” Louis said. Harry sighed and felt his cock harden a bit.

“That would really be great. What else would you do?” Harry asked.

“It would. While we were kissing I would let my hand roam over your body until it knew every single nook and cranny,” Louis said. Harry let out a small low moan.

“Are you hard handsome?” Louis asked, his own breathing heavy.

“I’m getting there, what about you gorgeous?” Harry sighed.

“Me too. Are your touching yourself?” Louis asked.

“Just moving my hand outside of my jammies. You?” Harry asked.

“The same. How about we lose the rest of our clothes?” Louis suggested.

“Absolutely,” Harry said and pulled of his jammies while Louis took of his trackies.

“All naked now. I wish I could feel your hands on my body. Them teasing my nipples, them stroking my cock and then your beautiful fingers up my tight hole,” Harry said and sighed as he grabbed his cock.

“Me too, I would slowly build up a pace and just listen to your heavy breathing and your beautiful moans. Then after some time slide my fingers into you one by one and feel you open up for me,” Louis sighed and started stroking himself. He kept letting out small moans that filled Harry’s ears like sweet music.

“I really like your moans, they’re like sweet music. I’m so hard gorgeous,” Harry moaned.

“I like yours too. Are you stroking yourself?” Louis asked, continuing his moans.

“I am. I’m imagining it’s your hand. You’re so beautiful,” Harry moaned a tad louder.

“And I’m imagining it’s yours. Harry, you’re really the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, ooh god,” Louis moaned a little louder.

“So are you, the most gorgeous man in the entire universe. Louis, I don’t know how much longer I can do this,” Harry moaned. His moans starting to get even louder.

“Me neither, I’m really close Harry,” Louis moaned his breath getting more and more erratic.

“Come for me gorgeous! Let me hear those beautiful sounds leave your amazing lips,” Harry moaned. That did it for Louis. He moaned louder than ever when he shot his whites all over his stomach.

Hearing Louis’ moans brought Harry to his orgasm as well. He moaned really loud and shot his whites up his butterfly ending just below his swallows.

“Oh god! That was amazing,” Louis said out of breath.

“It really was! Definitely something we should do again,” Harry said out of breath as well.

“Just not when I’m on the phone with my mom!” Liam yelled from the living room. Louis started laughing and Harry’s face turned red like a tomato.

“That was so embarrassing,” Harry said trying to stifle his voice with his pillow.

“I’m sure it will be forgotten soon,” Louis said as his laugh turned in to chuckles.

“How will I ever be able to face her?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know handsome, but I’m sure she can understand. She has been young once too,” Louis said.

“I guess. We should probably go wash off,” Harry lightly suggested.

“I would rather lick it off you,” Louis teased.

“It would still be hot. I’ll go wash off, I’m really gross,” Harry said.

“You’re never gross. We’ll talk tomorrow. Sleep tight handsome,” Louis said.

“Thank you, talk to you tomorrow, sleep tight gorgeous,” Harry said and hung up.

 

He grabbed a pair of boxers and opened the door yelling he was headed to the loo. He got himself cleaned up and decided to get the humiliation over with and went to the living room. He sat down in the chair Liam had sat in previously and awaited his fate.

“So, sounded like someone had fun,” Liam said and looked over at Harry, who had his head down.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know I would be that loud,” Harry almost whispered.

“It’s fine. You were horny and decided you would have phone sex with your man, I get it. Been there done that,” Liam said.

“How did your mom react?” Harry asked.

“Well, at first she kept asking me if I was okay, because I started to stammer and get uncomfortable. Then as you got louder she thought that you were in the hallway getting closer and closer to me, then sitting next to me, then climaxing on me or something like that,” Liam said.

“Oh god I would never do that! Besides that’s not my job,” Harry said.

“That’s exactly what I told her. Next time she comes over, prepare yourself for an interrogation. She’ll want to know everything about who got you all hot and bothered,” Liam said.

“Oh god. She’s worse than my mom,” Harry said.

“Sorry love, but you know mom. She wants to make sure that you’re well taken care of and that he treats you good. Speaking of moms. When do you think you’ll tell her?” Liam asked. Harry sighed.

“I don’t know Liam. Maybe a bit later when I know that we can make it work and we won’t get caught. Might not tell her until after I’ve graduated,” Harry said.

Liam sighed. “You can’t keep it from her forever.”

“I know Liam, I just don’t know how to tell her,” Harry said.

 

 

During the next few months Harry and Louis started to hang out regularly and during the weekends Harry would sleep at Louis’. They talked a lot and really got to know each other. Harry found out that Louis came from a big family. He was the oldest of 7 children. Out of those 6 siblings Louis only had one brother. He learned that he had two sets of twin siblings. He learned that the oldest of Louis’ sisters, Lottie, worked as a makeup artist, mostly at photoshoots and sometimes for fashion shows as well. Fizzy, Louis’ second oldest sister, played a lot of footie, which had made Louis really happy. Phoebe and Daisy, the oldest set of twins, went to Uni in Birmingham. They were the same age as Harry, and were also in their 4th year. Fizzy were 2 years older than him and Lottie was a year older than Gemma. The youngest twins Doris and Ernest was in year 9.

Louis’ mom had married Louis’ dad and they had Louis, Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy but then they divorced because of indifferences. Sometime later Louis’ mom found another man and they went on to have Doris and Ernest.

 

 

There were 2 weeks left before the winter holidays and Harry was over at Louis’ to study, since Liam and Zayn for some reason had made it their mission to have sex as much as they could, before Zayn had to leave for Pakistan to visit his family. As much as Zayn’s mum and dad loved Liam, Zayn’s grandparents did not like Liam at all, and they had told Zayn’s dad that they never wanted to see him again. For some reason Liam and Zayn had deemed it more fun to do it at the Lirry flat. Harry was sure they had kicked him out on purpose.

 

“Lou, I swear, they’re like rabbits. They go at it all the time. They might have like 15-20 minutes break then back at it. It’s driving me nuts!” Harry had exclaimed when he plonked down on Louis’ sofa.

“Aw Haz. Try put yourself in their shoes. They won’t see each other for a month, of course they want to make sure they can last that long without sex,” Louis had told him then he put a jug and two glasses on the coffee table.

“I know. I get it, I just wish that they could do it at Zayn’s instead. I mean you’ve seen his place; it’s gorgeous. imagine being fucked while looking at that view,” Harry said and snickered.

“I can imagine that,” Louis said and caressed Harry’s thigh. Harry sighed.

“I know this must be frustrating for you Lou, but I promise I’ll be ready soon,” Harry said and leaned in and kissed Louis.

 

The first time they got intimate, Harry blushed and told Louis that he was a virgin; that he had never fucked anyone or been fucked by anyone. Louis took it well and respected Harry and was the perfect gentleman. Sure, Louis fingered Harry, but Harry just didn’t feel ready quite yet. He wanted his first time to be very special.

 

“Sure, it can be frustrating hearing about everyone else shagging their loved ones, but I’m not going to pressure you. You’ve said you want it to be special and that’s what it will be. I care so much about you what I want you to feel safe and that you can trust me,” Louis said and kissed him.

“Thank you Lou. What are the plans for your birthday again?” Harry asked.

“Well, the family is coming down at noon on the 24th, which would give us some time if you want to stay over, and then we’ll spend the day preparing for Christmas,” Louis said.

“Sounds like a good birthday, and I would love to sleep over. I want to spend as much time with you as possible,” Harry said then straddled Louis.

“As much as I like this position you should get back to that paper. You have been slacking a bit lately,” Louis said and patted his upper thigh.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just the weather is not the best and I’d rather just stay in bed with you,” Harry said and leaned down and kissed Louis deeply.

“Me too, but you promised both Liam and I that you would do your homework. Now go do your homework and there might be a reward for you later,” Louis said and winked. Harry hurried off his lap then opened up his laptop and got started. Needless to say Louis ended up fingering Harry to 2 orgasms that night.

 

 

On the 23rd of December Harry came over to Louis’ to celebrate his birthday early, since he wouldn’t get the chance properly the next day. They spent the day and evening like most times; driving off to some place walking around with their fingers intertwined. They then went back to Louis’ where Harry cooked and they cuddled and watched movies. Louis had told Harry that he didn’t want to do much. After he had turned 27 he didn’t feel like celebrating his birthday anymore. The reason being he couldn’t get himself to celebrate his birth, when his favourite person, the one who brought him to this world, was no longer part of it. It had really taken his toll on him, and for a while he wanted to give up on all of his dreams, but before his mom passed away she told him to carry on and do what makes him happy, something he hadn’t quite done yet, obviously since he was still teaching.

 

They went to bed cuddling. Louis thanked Harry for a great pre-birthday and gave him a deep kiss before they fell asleep.

The following morning Harry was the first to wake up. He untangled himself from Louis’ limbs and went to the ensuite. When he came back out he stood and admired Louis. Even when he was sleeping did he look good. He looked peaceful and absolutely adorable. _Not for long though._

Harry went back to bed, but instead of cuddling back in to Louis, he decided on something else instead. He turned around and laid so he could take Louis’ cock in his mouth. He gave the cock tiny kitten licks, taking it in his mouth and feeling it grow and harden up. He then took his hand and wrapped his fingers around it and stroking it. Louis started to wake up and let out small moans. Harry licked up the shaft and teased the head then put his mouth on it and started bopping his head up and down.

 

“Oh god, best way to wake up… mmmmh.. Oh Harry,” Louis moaned. Harry continued his bopping while letting his tongue lick occasionally.

“God Harry, I’m not going to last much longer,” Louis moaned then shot his load down Harry’s throat. Harry hummed as he swallowed it all. Louis pulled the duvet back and looked down at Harry, who looked back up at him.

 

“You look so good with my cock in your mouth,” Louis said. Harry hummed then removed his mouth from the softening cock. Louis looked to his side and saw Harry’s semi just centimetres from his face.

“Do you want me to help you with that?” Louis asked and put his hand on it, creating friction.

“If you want to, birthday lad,” Harry panted as the excitement rose. Louis leaned over and took a hold of the cock, stroking it to full hardness. He wrapped his lips on it and licked up the shaft and around it, along the vain, then up to the head. He started bobbing his head now with one hand on the shaft and the other finding Harry’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

As Harry drew nearer to his orgasm his moans became louder and louder and his grip on Louis’ hand tighter and tighter. When Harry came, he shot his load in to Louis’ mouth. Louis pulled of then turned around and reached over Harry and put his lips on his, then slowly opened his mouth and let Harry’s cum slowly run into his mouth. Harry groaned then deepened their little snog session. Louis pulled away then sat up in the bed. Harry followed suit and cuddled in to Louis’ side.

 

“Thank you so much for that wake up call. I really enjoyed that,” Louis said and leaned his head down and kissed the top of Harry’s head.

“You’re very welcome Lou. I wanted to give you a little something extra, besides the other presents I’ve bought you. How about I go down and make us breakfast and bring it back up here,” Harry suggested.

 

Harry got up, put on a pair of boxers then headed downstairs. Louis used the time to take a quick shower. When Harry came back up, he had a tray full of goodies; strawberries, OJ, scrambled eggs, toast, baked beans and a few tomatoes. They sat in bed and ate in comfortable silence. Then that silence was interrupted by Louis’ phone. He reached back and grabbed it checking the caller ID.

 

“Hey Lots. Everything okay?” Louis asked. The phone was turned up a bit too much so Harry could basically hear what Lottie was saying.

“Hey Lou. Yeah, everything is fine. Just letting you know that Fizz, Dory, Ernie, Dan and I are on our way and we should be at yours’ at 11. I know I said 12 but you know how E and D get when they know we’re going to see you,” Lottie said. “We don’t get that excited!” came an echo from behind Lottie.

“It’s okay Lots, everything will be ready for when you get here. I’ll see you soon. Drive safely,” Louis said.

“You know he always does. See you soon big B,” Lottie said and hung up.

“Your family seem nice,” Harry said and smiled.

“They are. I can’t wait for you to meet them someday,” Louis said and leaned over to kiss Harry. Harry met his lips in a semi-deep kiss.

“What do you think they will say to the age difference?” Harry asked.

“They won’t care. As long as I’m happy that’s all they care about,” Louis said and caressed Harry’s cheek to reassure him.

“Good. Now since we have less time, how about I give you your presents now?” Harry asked. He got out of bed and over to his overnight bag. He pulled out 2 presents and placed them in front of Louis.

“You choose which one to open first. I doubt you want to open them in front of your family. Not that any of them have anything to do with sex, but maybe you don’t want to explain who they’re from,” Harry said and scratched his hair.

“Haz, you’re rambling. But it’s a great thought, thank you,” Louis said. He took the smallest one and opened it. It was a leather-bound journal.

“You said you wanted to start your own record company, and I hear you hum sometimes, so this is, if you want to try to make your own song lyrics,” Harry said and blushed.

“Thank you so much Harry, I love it,” Louis said and put his arm out to pull Harry closer. Harry sat down next to the bigger present. Louis took the last present and opened it to find a penguin figurine inside.

“I guess you’ve figured out my obsession with penguins?” Louis asked.

“I guess so. I saw it when I was in a second-hand shop and it just screamed ‘LOUIS’,” Harry said and chuckled.

“Thank you for all of my presents. I love every single one of them,” Louis said and leaned forward to place another kiss on Harry’s lips. They ended up kissing for another 10 minutes before Harry pulled back.

“I should probably get dressed and get going. That way you have time to clean the last bit and they wouldn’t know I’ve been here,” Harry said.

“Unfortunately you’re right,” Louis said.

 

Harry got up and put his clothes on then grabbed his overnight bag and went downstairs. Louis followed and after Harry had put his shoes and coat on Louis pulled him in for a long hug and a deep kiss. “I’ll talk to you soon,” Harry said as he grabbed his bags on was on his way home.

 

Louis went back upstairs and grabbed the tray and took it down to the kitchen. He washed everything and hoovered the rest of the house just in time for a knock on the door and two girls opening the door and walking in.

 

“You should be glad that you’re my sisters and I can’t get mad at you. What if I had someone over and we were having sex?” Louis asked Phoebe and Daisy.

“1. Ew! We don’t want to hear about you having sex and 2. When was the last time you were in a relationship?” Daisy asked.

“You never know if I’ve found one. I might have one that I haven’t told you about,” Louis said as he put the hoover back in the supply closet.

“Wait, do you? You actually seem happier than you were this summer,” Phoebe noticed.

“No, I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m just happy for my seniors. It’s their last semester and they’ll soon graduate,” Louis said.

“Don’t remind us Lou! It’s stressing enough to figure out on our own what we’ll do when we graduate, without you reminding us,” Daisy said.

“Didn’t mean to do that, now come help me in the kitchen. We need to make lunch. They should be here soon according to Lots,” Louis said.

 

Sure enough, the rest of the family arrived at 11 o’clock. They all hugged and wished Louis happy birthday, even though they knew his opinion on it.

They ate lunch and started preparing for the Christmas dinner and Doris and Ernest decorated the Christmas tree.

 

When Doris and Ernest were sent to bed, all the adults sat in the living room and talked and had a glass of wine.

“God, I feel like going out tonight,” Lottie said.

“Yeah. We haven’t done that in a long time. Would it be alright Dan?” Fizzy asked.

“Of course. You kids go ahead, you’re still young,” Dan said.

“You coming Lou? When was the last time you went out?” Daisy asked.

“I think it’s been years. But yeah maybe I should come with you. It will be fun right?” Louis asked.

“Absolutely!” Phoebe said.

 

 

After Harry got home to his empty flat, he repacked his overnight bag and brought it over to Gemma’s where the Styles-Twists would spend Christmas.

Anne and Gemma had been in the kitchen all day making everything ready for Christmas, so when everything was done, Anne had suggested that her two children should go out and have some fun. Gemma was up for that so she hurried upstairs and showered and Harry just slacked around in Gemma’s room until she was done.

“Are you sure about this Gem?” Harry asked.

“Of course. When was the last time you went out?” Gemma asked.

“It’s been months. I don’t think I’ve been out since that day I ended up at Mr. Tomlinson’s,” Harry said.

“Then it’s the perfect time to go out now,” Gemma said.

 

Harry still wasn’t quite sure if he should be doing this. Of course Louis had told him that he was allowed to go out and get drunk and have fun, as long as he didn’t sleep with anyone. Gemma pulled Harry along with her to the bar and ordered 2 Apple Martini’s. Gemma always knew what to order for Harry. Harry looked around the club and for a second he thought he saw Louis dancing with someone that looked to be Harry’s age, be he shook his head because Louis was at home with his family, right? Harry heard Gemma squeal.

“OMG! Lottie, what are you doing here?” Harry heard Gemma ask someone. Harry looked over and saw his sister hugging someone.

“I’m celebrating Christmas at my brother’s. What are you doing here?” Lottie asked.

“Dragging my brother here to party with me,” Gemma said pointing over at Harry.

“Oh, he’s cute Gems,” Lottie said as she walked over and stood next to Harry.

“Sorry to disappoint you there, sweetie but he doesn’t swing that way,” Gemma said.

“Why does all the good guys have to either be married or gay,” Lottie laughed.

“Lots, Phoebs is getting too drunk and…. Harry?” Louis said when he came up to them.

“Louis? What are you doing here?” Harry asked then furrowed his eyebrows then the girl he had danced with came and slung her arms around his waist.

“Boo, why did you leave me?” the girl slurred.

“I see what you mean Lou. Come on Phoebs, let’s see if we can find the rest and go home,” Lottie said and went over and grabbed, who Harry now knew were Phoebe.

“Don’t bother. I think Fizz and Daisy have found someone,” Louis said.

“But we have to go home. You know how upset they get if we’re not all there to open presents,” Lottie said.

“I know. But good luck finding them,” Louis said.

“Aren’t you coming?” Lottie asked.

“Nah, I’ll hang out for a while. It’s been a while right,” Louis said and chuckled. _He really had to stop doing that, Harry wouldn’t be able to control himself_.

“Okay, see you tomorrow then,” Lottie said. She hugged Gemma then winked at Harry before grabbing Phoebe leading her in to the crowd of people.

“So, how do you know my brother?” Gemma asked.

“Uhm,” Louis said and looked over at Harry who pleaded with his eyes that she didn’t know.

“I’m his professor. I teach English Literature,” Louis said and put his hand out for Gemma to shake it, which she did.

“Oh, right I should have known since you’re Lottie’s brother,” Gemma said and chuckled. _Oh god, they chuckle the same way. Right, keep it together Louis, you were introduced as his professor_.

“So, how do you know my sister?” Louis asked. Harry wanted to know the same question.

“Vivienne Westwood was doing a photoshoot a couple of years ago and Lottie was the makeup artist at the shoot, and we just hit it off,” Gemma said.

“Cool,” Louis said, then he felt and saw two hands wrap around him.

“Hey oldie, you coming?” a woman, who looked like Lottie, it must be Fizzy, asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there, since you’re all so eager to bring me home,” Louis said.

“Have you found someone to go home with?” Fizzy asked.

“No I have not, now go wait outside, I’ll be right there,” Louis said sternly as he looked at Fizzy.

“Okay, but that one in front of you looks really cute. If you won’t shag him, I will,” Fizzy said then winked at Harry. Harry blushed.

“Go Félicité!” Louis said and she was on her way.

“What is it with you and my sisters Harry?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m not interested. Not that I’m saying they’re not attractive because they are. They are beautiful, not that I’ve noticed that much or anything,” was all Harry got out before Gemma put her hand on his mouth.

“Hazza, you’re rambling,” Gemma said.

“Are you okay Harry? You know you can always talk to me,” Louis offered.

“I’m fine, thank you Mr. T. You should probably go, since they’re all so eager for you to go home,” Harry said and gave a little smile.

“Yeah I should. Merry Christmas to you both. See you after the break Styles. I want to see you well rested and ready for the last semester,” Louis ordered.

“Ay ay Mr. T. See you then,” Harry said and Louis was on his way.

“Should we go as well?” Gemma asked.

“Okay,” Harry said.

They got their coats and were on their way home.

 

 

“So, what’s the deal with you and Mr. Tomlinson?” Gemma asked bluntly.

“What do you mean? He’s my professor,” Harry said very nonchalantly.

“Cut it out Haz! You only ramble when you’re around someone you like. Do you fancy him?” Gemma asked.

“Can we not talk about this?” Harry asked.

“You and I both know, that the only time we can talk about this, is now, before we get home, so you better start talking little bro,” Gemma said.

“Gemma, I really can’t talk to you about this, not here. Can’t we just talk about this when mom and Robin have left?” Harry asked.

“Fine, but I will get back to you on that!” Gemma said.

 

They got back home and Anne asked them why they were back so soon. They told her that it was so packed so they only got one drink before things got too much.

 

Now both families had a good Christmas. Everyone got what they wanted and their separate dinners tasted amazing.

Normally the Tomlinson-Deakin family would spend boxing day together recuperating after Christmas, but this year Dan had decided to take the family on a holiday. The only one not going was Louis, not because he didn’t want to or because he felt like he was too old, but because he still hadn’t come up with the curriculum for the seniors, and it always took him a month to find the right material, so he had to decline.

That meant that the rest of the family packed up their cars, since Phoebe and Daisy drove in theirs, and said goodbye to Louis before heading back to Doncaster.

 

Louis now found himself alone in his house again, with everything to clean up by himself. He then figured he’d call Harry and have him entertain him.

 

Harry was sitting in Gemma’s living room with Robin watching some sports, Harry wasn’t sure what it was. Gemma and Anne were in the kitchen making lunch. Harry felt his phone vibrate on the sofa. He looked at the caller ID.

 

“Hello,” he said.

“Hi handsome. How are you spending boxing day?” Louis asked.

“Watching sports with my stepdad. You?” Harry asked.

“If it is going to be a long conversation, could you take it elsewhere?” Robin asked.

“Sure,” Harry said and got up and went to sit on the stairs.

“He doesn’t like when someone interrupts his sport?” Louis asked.

“No. So what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“Cleaning, all by myself. The family left without helping with the dishes and everything,” Louis said.

“Well, that’s not nice of them,” Harry said. He hadn’t heard Gemma come out from the kitchen just behind the stairs.

“No, but they had to go home. They leave for holiday early tomorrow morning,” Louis said.

“Someone’s lucky. So what do you need me for?” Harry asked.

“Entertainment. It’s so boring to do alone,” Louis said.

“Sorry, I can’t. Lunch is soon, and then we’re going for a walk afterwards,” Harry said.

“Okay. You looked good the other evening,” Louis said and Harry could hear his smile.

“Likewise. Especially that shirt,” Harry whispered.

“Thank you. A present from Lottie. Which reminds me, that you should be glad you weren’t here yesterday. Lottie and Fizzy had a really heated discussion about who should be with you,” Louis said and chuckled.

“Uhm, how about none of them?” Harry suggested.

“Exactly. Now of course I couldn’t really tell them that you’re with me, so I just had to sit and endure listening to them go on and on about you,” Louis said.

“Sounds like someone had it rough,” Harry said then gasped when Gemma came round and stood in front of him.

“You okay?” Louis asked worriedly.

“Yeah, no I’m fine. Talk to you tomorrow okay?” Harry asked.

“Sure. Miss you,” Louis said.

“You too,” Harry said then hung up. Gemma looked at him curiously.

“Who were you on the phone with?” She asked.

“No one,” Harry said then went upstairs. Gemma followed.

“Harry?” Gemma asked.

“No. Not now,” Harry said.

“They won’t hear,” Gemma said.

“I said, not now Gem. We’ll talk when they’ve gone home,” Harry said and went to change his clothes.

The minute after Harry had changed, Anne yelled that lunch was ready. They went downstairs and had lunch then put their coats and shoes on to go on their walk.

 

They ended up in Regent’s Park. They saw families all laugh and have fun and play with one another. Anne walked up to Harry and linked her arm on his.

“Hi mom,” Harry said.

“Hi love. You seem really happy as of late. Have you found yourself a nice girl?” Anne asked. Something made Harry’s insides go all wobbly. He knew he had to tell her.

“Do you think we can fall back? I have to tell you something,” Harry whispered.

“Of course,” Anne said then stopped making Harry stop as well. Robin and Gemma both turned around to see what was going on.

“You go right ahead; we’ll catch up with you. Maybe see if you can find a bench somewhere,” Anne said. Robin raised a brow then started walking. Gemma quickly followed.

 

Harry and Anne waited to get some distance before slowly started walking again.

“What do you want to tell me love? Is everything okay?” Anne asked.

“Everything is fine, this is just a little hard for me to say,” Harry said then swallowed.

“Whatever it is Harry, you know I’m here for you,” Anne said. Harry stopped. Anne turned around and looked at Harry.

“Mom… I’m gay,” Harry said, just waiting for his mother’s reaction. He then felt her arms wrap around him and engulfed him in a long tight hug.

“You’re still my baby, nothing will ever change that! Are you afraid of what Robin and your dad will say?” Anne asked. Harry nodded against her coat.

“Do you want me to tell them?” Anne asked.

“Could you?” Harry asked.

“Of course. Does Gem know?” Anne asked.

“Yes. She was the first person I ever told,” Harry said. They started walking again.

“How long have you known?” Anne asked.

“Since I was 11 I think, so almost half of my life,” Harry said.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner mom, I was just scared, and didn’t feel I was ready to tell you,” Harry said again.

“It’s okay love. The important thing is, that you told me when you felt ready,” Anne said.

 

They walked in comfortable silence with arms linked together. A bit further ahead they saw Gemma and Robin talk to someone, and Harry knew exactly who it was. They finally caught up with them.

“Look who we bumped in to,” Gemma said and gestured to the man.

“Mom, this is Mr. Tomlinson, my English Lit professor,” Harry said and introduced Louis to his mom.

“Nice to meet you Mrs Twist. I just had a great talk with your husband and daughter,” Louis said.

“Please, call me Anne. It’s nice to meet you too Mr. Tomlinson,” Anne said.

“Louis,” Louis said and smiled. Harry could have died then and there. Not just because of his smile but also what he was wearing. He was jogging, so he had tight jeggings on and a long sleeved t-shirt.

Louis looked at Harry and saw the look on his face.

“Harry, are you okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. I’m good, great even,” Harry said and smiled a reassuring smile.

“Well. That is good to hear, otherwise you know you can always come talk to me,” Louis said,

“Thank you Mr. T. We should probably get going before it gets too late,” Harry said.

“Of course. Don’t let me keep you. Happy new year and I will see you Styles,” Louis said, then slowly started treading.

“Happy new year,” Harry said then Louis was off.

 

“He seemed nice,” Anne said when they started walking again.

“Yeah, he’s a great professor,” Harry said.

“I don’t know, I’m not quite sure I like him. There is something about him,” Robin said. _Yeah, maybe that fact that he’s gay! But you better like him because he isn’t going anywhere!_

 

Anne and Robin hugged Harry and Gemma and promised that they would call when they got home. They followed them out to the car and saw that Anne grabbed the keys indicating that she would drive home, something she never did. They both waved then they were off to Holmes Chapel.

Harry and Gemma went back inside and plonked down on the sofa.

“Okay, they are gone, talk,” Gemma said sternly.

“I told mom and she took it really well,” Harry said.

“I told you she would,” Gemma said.

“I know. I have a feeling that mom is going to tell Robin on the way home, that way he won’t run away,” Harry said.

“You think that is why she’s driving?” Gemma asked. Harry nodded.

“Okay, one topic down. What is going on between you and Mr. Tomlinson?” Gemma asked. Harry sighed then got up and walked around,

“Swear to me on mom’s life that you won’t tell a soul. You can’t even tell Lottie about this,” Harry said. Gemma crossed her heart and told him she swore. Harry sighed.

“Louis and I really like each other, and we’re kinda a thing,” Harry almost whispered.

“Are you serious? You’re hooking up with your professor?” Gemma asked.

“Yes, don’t freak out please,” Harry begged.

“Goddammit. Why are you so much bolder than me?” Gemma asked.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked confused.

“There was this professor at Uni and he was smoking hot. I really fancied him but 1. I would never have had the balls to tell him and 2. He was married and had children, and I would never do that,” Gemma said.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Harry said.

“You don’t have to say anything. This is about you. So how long have you fancied him and how long have you been together?” Gemma asked.

 

Harry told her everything, from his pining to what had happened after the drunk incident.

“You haven’t had penetration sex yet?” Gemma asked.

“No. I’m not quite ready for it yet. I want everything to be perfect,” Harry said.

“I get it H,” Gemma said.

 

 

New Year’s Eve was spent at Louis’. Liam was very reluctant to come over because he didn’t want to interrupt their time together, in case of any sexy time happened. Both Harry and Louis had assured him he wouldn’t be third-wheeling.

Harry cooked a lovely 3 course meal and they drank a bit and played board games and just enjoyed their evening. At midnight Louis and Harry shared a kiss while Liam was on the phone with Zayn.

 

 

Harry’s phone went off at 6.30. _Uuugh, no more holiday and sleeping with Louis every day. At least I only have 6 months left until I graduate._ Harry went and took a quick shower then looked through his closet to see what he should be wearing today. For some reason Harry felt like putting on a band t-shirt and his ripped skinnies and some boots. He went downstairs with his bag and made himself a cup of coffee and grabbed a croissant before his phone started vibrating.

 

“Morning gorgeous,” Harry bid him when he answered.

“Morning handsome. How did you sleep?” Louis asked.

“Okay, it was weird not waking up in your arms, when I’ve been able to do it the last month.” Harry said.

“I know, but we have to get used to it again,” Louis said.

“Yeah. What are you wearing today?” Harry asked.

“Jeans, band t-shirt and my leather boots. What about you? Please, not a shirt, because I don’t think I would be able to keep my hands off you,” Louis said.

“We’re twinning today because that is basically what I’m wearing today as well,” Harry said.

“We’re so domestic,” Louis said and chuckled.

“Sweet music to my ears,” Harry said.

“I love your chuckles as well,” Louis said.

“I should get going. I’ll see you later,” Harry said.

“Yeah. Before you hang up Harry,” Louis said.

“Yeah?” Harry asked.

“Happy birthday handsome,” Louis said.

“Thank you gorgeous. Bye,” Harry said then hung up.

He put his boots and coat on then went to Uni.

 

“Lou, good to see you. How was your holiday?” Niall asked when he saw Louis in the teacher’s lounge.

“Hey Niall. It was good. The family came down for Christmas which was great fun, then I had a couple of friends over for New Year’s. How was Ireland?” Louis asked.

“First off, you have friends? Secondly, Ireland was great. It was good seeing the family again. This last month I’ve just adjusted a bit to my curriculum and stuff,” Niall said.

“Yes, I do have other friends. What stuff have you been doing?” Louis asked. At the moment Perrie walked in and went over to them. She gave Louis a hug then kissed Niall on the cheeks, which made him blush a bit.

“Oh. It’s not what, it’s who,” Louis said and winked.

“Okay, fine. Perrie and I have spent time together and we may or may not be dating,” Niall said.

“Are you embarrassed of me?” Perrie asked.

“Not at all! You know Louis can be a dick sometimes,” Niall said.

“Just because I like it does not mean I am one,” Louis said. Niall’s entire face went red.

“Oh come off it, it’s not news. Anyway, I should get going. I have a senior class to go teach. See you guys later,” Louis said.

“You coming over for dinner?” Perrie asked.

“Would love too, but I can’t. There’s some things missing for Wednesday’s lessons so I have to figure that out,” Louis said, hoping it sounded real enough.

“Sure, okay. See you tomorrow then,” Perrie said.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Louis said and grabbed his things then walked over to his classroom.

 

 

“Students, welcome back! I hope you all had a good holiday and didn’t do too many stupid things. I’ve handed out a sheet of what we will be doing for the rest of the year. This way you’re all prepared and no one will be surprised. Today, we will start off nice and easy. I would like a 2-pager on what you have been doing this holiday. You have 45 minutes, then we’ll watch a little documentary,” Louis said.

“Mr. Tomlinson, how are we all going to fill out 2 pages?” a female student asked.

“Well Clara, use as many details as possible,” Louis said.

“What if we have done something that is not appropriate for school?” Harry asked cheekily.

“First of all, put your hand up Harry. Second of all, then find something from your holiday that is appropriate. Tell me about how you spend Christmas,” Louis said and gave Harry a look.

“Okay then,” Harry said.

 

They all sat down and wrote and after the 45 minutes was up, they handed it over and Louis put on the documentary.

As the students was engulfed in the video, Louis read through the papers. When he came to Harry’s he took a deep breath. At first he had written about his coming out to his mother and how he had to tell Gemma and how well she had taken the news about Louis. Louis took a sip of his water bottle then seconds later spat it all over the floor. Everyone looked at him, and he could see a little smirk on Harry’s face. Louis coughed a bit then decided for his own best he should read the rest when he got home.

 

When the documentary was finished everyone started packing up.

“Harry, I need you to stay back,” Louis said sternly.

“But I have work Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said.

“It isn’t a request. Call them and tell them you’ll be late,” Louis said sternly.

“Yes Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said then went outside to call Barbara.

 

When he came back in Louis sat at his desk with all the papers in his bag.

“Close and lock the door please,” Louis said. Harry did as he was told.

“Did I go too far?” Harry asked. He sounded a bit sad.

“A bit yes. I had a really hard time reading the last of them,” Louis said then stood up so Harry could see the bulge in his jeans.

“Do you see what you’ve done?” Louis asked.

“I do,” Harry said and walked closer.

“I’m really tempted to let you suck me right here, but this isn’t the right place to do so,” Louis said.

“Maybe we could go home and take care of it?” Harry asked.

“You have work,” Louis said.

“Barbara told me to take the day off since it’s my birthday. She never lets her employees work on their birthdays,” Harry said.

“Okay then. Come over then and I’ll cook and you can have your presents,” Louis said and smirked.

“Plural? I get more than one?” Harry asked his interest was piqued.

“Yes, now come here and kiss me before I go crazy,” Louis said. As always Harry obeyed and went over and put his arms around Louis’ neck then pulled him in for a deep kiss.

 

“I’ve wanted to do that all day,” Harry whispered.

“Me too, so much,” Louis said then pecked his lips again.

“I should go. I’m just going to swing by Gemma’s then I’ll be right over,” Harry said.

“Okay, just hurry. I feel like I could cum in my pants right now,” Louis said.

“We need to work on your endurance,” Harry said and chuckled.

“Just go silly head,” Louis said and nudged Harry towards the door.

“Why am I being silly? It can be improved,” Harry said.

“I know. Go before you get attacked,” Louis said.

“But what if I want to be attacked?” Harry asked.

“Go,” Louis said.

 

Harry turned around and strutted his arse a bit more than usual to annoy Louis, which he succeeded with since he heard a low grown. Before unlocking the door Harry turned and blew Louis a kiss. He then unlocked it and was on his way to Gemma’s.

 

 

“That tasted amazing Lou. What was it again?” Harry asked after they had finished dinner.

“I made a pocket in the chicken breast, stuffed it with fresh mozzarella, wrapped it in some Parma ham and wacked it in the oven,” Louis said as he went over to Harry and kissed him three times.

“Thank you,” Harry said.

“Anytime,” Louis said and smiled. He cleared the table, rinsed everything then put it in the dishwasher.

They went in to the living room and wacked on a random movie. After half an hour of it, Louis’ phone started to ring. They turned down the volume a bit.

“It’s Niall,” Louis said when he saw the caller ID.

“Hey mate,” Louis said when he picked up.

“Hey. How’s the preparation going?” Niall asked.

“Uhm, yeah, good, good,” Louis said.

“Spill it Lou, it’s not preparation is it?” Niall asked.

“Don’t know if it is something you should be talking about,” Louis said.

“Don’t worry, Pez is not around, she went to Tesco to pick something up for dessert,” Niall said.

“Fine. No it’s not because of preparation. It’s Harry’s birthday so I wanted to celebrate it with him,” Louis said.

“Well, wish him happy birthday from me then. Are you two getting really serious?” Niall asked.

“Will do, but I am not going to answer that,” Louis said.

“Why not?” Niall asked.

“Can’t,” Louis said.

“Mate, are you planning something for him?” Niall asked.

“I’m gonna go now. Tell Pez I said hi,” Louis said and hung up.

 

“What is it you can’t answer?” Harry asked curiously.

“Just something Niall wants to know. Are you working on Valentine’s Day?” Louis asked.

“No. I have to work the 13th though since that is a Monday,” Harry said.

“Right. Well good, because I have plans for us from Tuesday to Wednesday,” Louis said.

“Are you taking me to that place you talked about?” Harry asked.

“I am. No one will bother us, and we have a suite to sleep in,” Louis said.

“Aw Louis! Now I can’t wait,” Harry said.

“Well, I can give you a little taste now of what the night will bring,” Louis said and winked.

They stopped the movie and went upstairs where Louis gave Harry a very good blowjob.

 

 

After work on the 13th, Harry went over to Louis, with an overnight bag. He didn’t know if Louis would bring any condoms, so Harry had put some in one of the front pockets. Harry had debated with himself if he felt ready, but after finding out they were going to Reading, he knew it would be the right place and the right time to do it.

They went for a drive and walked around for a bit then drove back home. They ended up in the bath together that evening.

 

The next morning, they laid in bed until 12 o’clock watching TV and cuddling. They got dressed and went downstairs to make some lunch and some snacks for the drive.

 

At 1 o’clock they were off and headed towards Reading. They arrived at the hotel at 2.30 pm. They grabbed their bags and went to check in. The receptionist was closer to Louis’ age than she was Harry’s and she did try her best to flirt with Louis, but as he saw what she was doing he quickly intertwined his fingers with Harry’s on the counter and pulled him in for kisses. Soon after that she backed down. She handed them the keys and told them which floor to go on. They grabbed their bags and headed to the lift.

“What exactly did she think was going to happen? Me snogging her right there or worse?” Louis asked rhetorically.

“What kind of person checks two people in to the same suite on Valentine’s day and then hook up with someone else? That is just ridiculous,” Louis said.

“Couldn’t agree with you more,” Harry said and squeezed his hand.

 

They found their room and went inside. They had really gone all out on this occasional day. There were real rose pedals scattered all over the bed and a note that said they could always request a bottle of champagne and fruits.

They decided to both take a shower before they went out. Louis had asked Harry to bring his finest blazer and one of his white shirts and of course his skinny jeans. Louis wore the same and they were now ready to walk down to the restaurant.

 

When they walked in to the restaurant they were met with the most delicious smell that made their mouths water. They queued up and when it was their turn the host gave Louis a big hug.

“Louis! I haven’t seen you in a very long time. It must have been years. The usual table?” the host asked. Louis nodded and they both followed the host.

He led them upstairs to a balcony with the most amazing view.

“Louis is the only one who ever gets to eat up here. I am Tommy, Louis’ cousin,” Tommy said and shook Harry’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Tommy,” Harry said.

“So you must be something special since he’s brought you here, and then on this day,” Tommy said.

“I’ve never brought anyone here. You’re the first,” Louis said to Harry.

“I don’t know what to say,” Harry said. He was completely speechless.

“Here’s the menu and just type everything in on the tablet and everything will be served. Your waiter will be Jessica,” Tommy said then left.

“It’s so beautiful up here. Thank you for bringing me,” Harry said and leaned over and kissed Louis.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat.

“It’s about time you brought someone with you Lou. Mom was getting worried you might end up alone,” the girl, Jessica said.

“Harry, this is my cousin Jessica, who talks way too much,” Louis said.

“Nice to meet you. It’s great to meet some family that are not wasted or in a club,” Harry said.

“Oh, so he’s met the fam huh? Wait, who was drunk?” Jessica.

“Phoebs. The girls dragged me out to a club on my birthday and there we bumped into Harry. Not the best first impression he got of her,” Louis said.

“I still think it’s a small world. What are the odds that Lottie and my sister are best friends?” Harry asked.

“Very slim. What can I get you to drink?” Jessica asked.

“A bottle of wine please,” Louis said.

“Alrighty, and I’m all yours tonight, so just holla if you need anything,” Jessica said.

“Thanks Jess, we will,” Louis said and Jessica was her way.

“What do you want to eat?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know. It looks so good,” Harry said.

“Don’t worry about the price. Family discount and all that,” Louis said and chuckled.

“I could really just sit here and listen to you chuckle for the rest of my life,” Harry said.

“And I yours,” Louis said and intertwined their fingers.

 

Harry went for a basket with mozzarella sticks, onion rings and hot wings as a starter and a seafood pasta alfredo for the main course. Louis went for cheesy garlic bread as the starter and a rib-eye with homemade whiskey sauce and hasselback potatoes as the main course.

 

“Everything okay here?” A woman who very much resembled Louis asked.

“Yes. As always the food is good,” Louis said.

“Well of course it is dummy. We wouldn’t have 3 Michelin stars if it wasn’t,” the woman said.

“Harry, this is my aunt Lola. Aunt Lola, this is Harry,” Louis said and he introduced them.

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said.

“You too. Great to see that he has found someone. I was about to think he wouldn’t find someone,” Lola said.

“Yes, Jess did say that,” Louis said.

“You need to come over for tea sometime so we can get to know you Harry,” Lola said.

“I would love to. Louis and I will see if we can find a day that fits,” Harry said.

“Good. Now, I’ll leave you to it. Oh and Lou, everything is on the house today,” Lola said.

“Thank you,” Louis said.

“I really like your family,” Harry said and took a piece of prawn in his mouth.

“They all like you too,” Louis said.

 

After they had finished, they went down to the kitchen and thanked the chefs and said goodbye to the family. They went back to their suite and cuddled on the sofa as they watched a movie.

 

While watching the movie, Harry started thinking about he felt like they were ready to put a label on their relationship. After all, they had both met most of each other’s families, albeit it was as student-professor.

He also wanted his first time to be with a boyfriend.

Without noticing it, Harry had started shaking a bit.

“Haz, are you okay?” Louis asked worriedly.

“Yeah, I was just thinking,” Harry said.

“What were you thinking about?” Louis asked. Harry sat up so he could look at Louis.

“I feel like I’m ready to label us,” Harry said a little hesitantly.

“You do?” Louis asked curiously.

“Yeah. We’ve both met most of our families, and we’re doing fine with hiding things at Uni. I’m in love with you Lou, and I can’t picture myself with anyone else,” Harry said. Louis straightened up.

“I’m also ready to label us. I really wanted to introduce you as my boyfriend tonight, but I wasn’t sure if you were ready for it,” Louis said.

“We have been dating for 4 months now,” Harry stated.

“That we have,” Louis agreed.

“Louis Tomlinson, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Harry asked.

“I would love to,” Louis said and pulled Harry closer so he could kiss his boyfriend.

 

Louis called the reception and asked for a bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries.

The champagne and berries arrived and Louis popped the bottle and poured the bubbly liquid in two glasses. They clinked and toasted to finally having made it semi-official.

 

Harry put his arms around Louis and they kissed for what could have felt like years. Harry slowly backed them to the bed until Louis bumped against it with his calves. He tumbled down on the bed with Harry on top of him. They laughed it off and started kissing again.

 

They could slowly feel the heat and Harry rubbed his crotch against Louis’. He leaned down to Louis’ ear.

“I’m ready,” Harry whispered then licked the ear lobe.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel that you have to just because it’s Valentine’s day,” Louis slightly panted.

“I’m sure. It’s the perfect place and atmosphere for it, and I trust you. I know you will be careful,” Harry said.

“I haven’t brought any condoms with me, only lube,” Louis said. Harry got up and over to his bag and pulled the condoms out.

“I came prepared. I had a really good feeling about today so I made sure I had enough,” Harry said and smirked.

“You are so amazing. Take your clothes off then come over here. I am going to take such good care of you and make you feel good in a way you’ve never experienced before,” Louis purred.

 

Harry took his clothes off at the same time Louis took his off. Louis grabbed the bottle of lube he brought and tossed it on the bed.

Harry laid down on the bed and looked expectantly at his boyfriend. Louis walked over to the bed slowly to take in the sight of his hot, young boyfriend. Harry spread his legs and let Louis crawl between them. Louis kissed his way up to the thighs and put his head on the right thigh and looked up. He saw Harry’s face light up with happiness and love and he was absolutely sure of them being together for the rest of their lives.

Louis put his hand around Harry’s shaft and stroked it gently so he could hear the gentle sounds coming out of Harry’s mouth.

Harry moaned and bucked his hips up in to Louis’ grip to create more friction and to make him go faster. Harry hardly heard Louis open then bottle of lube, but he soon felt a wet, slick finger moving past his ring of muscle into his warm heat.

 

“Oh god Lou… it feels so good,” Harry moaned.

“Yeah? You feeling good baby?” Louis purred.

“Very. Oh god your fingers feel so good inside me,” Harry moaned.

“You know what else will feel good inside you baby?” Louis asked as he moved his finger slowly in and out of the heat.

“Oh god, your cock,” Harry moaned.

“That’s right baby. I will make sure your beautiful, light pink hole is ready to take my cock,” Louis said then pulled the finger out. It was quickly inside again, this time followed by another finger. Harry moaned a bit louder and he couldn’t care less if everyone heard him. He was about to be fucked for the first time and he was so turned on.

Louis started scissoring him to open him up more and Harry just looked down at him and moaned even more. Harry almost lost it when the third finger went inside him.

 

“Oh Lou… I need a breather. I won’t last if you continue this,” Harry panted.

“Okay baby,” Louis said and kissed his laurels. Louis kept his fingers still while he let Harry breathe.

“You’re taking such good care of me Lou, I really enjoy this,” Harry said as his breathing had almost calmed down.

“I just want you to feel good baby,” Louis said and kissed him just below the belly button.

“I think I’m ready again,” Harry said and smiled.

Louis slowly started moving his fingers again.

“Do you think you can take the fourth finger baby?” Louis asked.

“Yes,” Harry answered. Louis put the fourth finger up and Harry could really feel the stretch. After a few movements in and out Harry put his hand down and caressed Louis’ arm that was on his hip.

“I’m ready babe. I can take it. I can’t wait any longer,” Harry breathed.

 

Louis pulled his fingers out and Harry whined at the loss, but it was only briefly because the minute he looked up at Louis he melted. Louis was rolling a condom on and put lube on his cock. He sat between Harry’s spread legs and put them around his waist.

“Now, let me know if it hurts too much and you want me to stop, or if you just need another breather,” Louis said and caressed his hips.

“I will,” Harry said and took a deep breath.

“Just try and relax,” Louis said as he lined up. He pushed in slowly as he watched Harry’s face.

“Holy shit!” Harry exclaimed.

“You want me to pull out baby?” Louis asked.

“No, no. It’s fine. Bottom out then give me time,” Harry said as he tried to relax.

 

Louis bottomed out and let Harry get used to the stretch and the feeling. It took about 5 minutes for Harry to be ready. He looked up at Louis who just smiled down at him.

“Come down here,” Harry said seductively and Louis laid down on him and their lips met in tender kisses.

“You can move now babe,” Harry whispered.

Louis gently pulled out a bit then thrusted back in. He didn’t want slam in to Harry because they had plenty of time for that in the future. No, his first time should be gentle and very intimate.

“How are you feeling baby?” Louis asked.

“Really good. This is amazing babe,” Harry panted. Louis kissed him again.

Louis kept his thrusts nice and slow. Harry’s moans had gotten down in volume but he really enjoyed it.

“Oh Lou, I don’t think I can hold back anymore,” Harry moaned.

“It’s fine baby, you’ve done so well,” Louis said and kissed his cheek. Harry couldn’t hold back and shot his white strings up their stomachs. Louis felt him clench around him and that was enough to send him over the edge and cum as well.

 

After Louis had regained some strength he pulled out and took the condom off and tied it and tossed it on the floor for them to clean it up the next day.

Louis laid down and Harry cuddled up to his side.

“Thank you so much babe. That was amazing and you felt so good inside me,” Harry said.

“I’m glad baby. All I wanted was for you to feel good and enjoy it,” Louis said and leaned down and kissed his hair.

“It was so good. It was better than what I could ever have hoped for,” Harry said and intertwined their fingers.

“How about we go shower and then cuddle until we fall asleep?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, okay,” Harry said.

 

They got up and louis picked the condom up and tossed it in the bin before he followed Harry in to the bathroom and they got under the shower. They helped each other wash off and got dry. They laid back down and cuddled up under the duvet. They were about to fall asleep when Louis’ phone rang.

 

“Hello,” he said.

“Hi. Am I interrupting anything?” Niall asked.

“No, just about to sleep. What do you want?” Louis asked.

“I just wanted to know if tomorrow was still happening,” Niall wondered.

“Well, I’m not really sure. I don’t know when I’ll be home,” Louis said.

“Is he there with you?” Niall whispered.

“Maybe. Why are you… Oh,” Louis said.

“Yeah. Took her out for dinner and now we’re at hers,” Niall said.

“You know I’m happy for the both of you right?” Louis asked.

“Thanks. You can bring him if you want?” Niall suggested.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked and looked at Harry.

“Yeah, it will happen sooner or later right?” Niall asked lowly so Perrie wouldn’t hear.

“Yeah. Since I have met his best mates it should only be fair if he met mine as well,” Louis said and smiled.

“I’d love to meet him,” Harry mouthed.

“Great, then bring him with you tomorrow,” Niall whispered.

“You coming to bed pudding pop?” Perrie’s voice sounded.

“Coming love,” Niall called back.

“You shut up!” Niall said sternly to Louis. louis just laughed.

“I’ll call when I know when we’ll be there,” Louis chuckled.

“Good. See you tomorrow,” Niall said and hung up.

 

“What was so funny?” Harry asked as he rested his chin on Louis’ chest.

“You got the hint that Niall and Perrie are dating?” Louis asked. Harry nodded.

“Well, Perrie called Niall pudding pop,” Louis said and restrained himself from laughing again.

“Oh my! I think it’s cute, but a man should never be called that,” Harry said and grinned.

“Agreed! Now, I’m not going to let it go that easily,” Louis said.

“Well, that makes two of us. Luckily he doesn’t have classes with me so he can’t punish me, and if he tells Perrie then he will out us and I’m pretty sure he won’t do that,” Harry said.

“Yeah he would never do that, so he just has to take it,” Louis said.

“Should we sleep?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” Louis said.

 

The next morning Harry woke up with an aching cock and a bit of a sore bum. He decided he wasn’t going to leave here without another round of sex. Harry reached over and grabbed Louis’ hand then moved it on to his hard cock.

“Someone is very happy,” Louis muttered.

“Very. I need you in me babe,” Harry purred.

“Really baby?” Louis asked.

“Yes, I’m so horny,” Harry purred.

“Yeah I can feel that. Grab a condom then and the lube,” Louis said.

Harry got up quickly and found a condom and the lube and quickly laid down again. Louis stroked his cock at the same time with his own, to get it to full hardness. While still stroking Harry he lubed his fingers and started fingering Harry. It was almost too much for him but he managed. Louis rolled the condom on and sat down between his legs.

“Again, tell me if anything hurts and you want me to stop.” Louis said.

“I will, and you can pick up the pace a little bit too,” Harry said. He relaxed and Louis’ cock passed the ring of muscle and all the way in. It only took a few minutes for Harry to adjust. Louis started out slowly but as per Harry’s request, he picked up the pace and it really made Harry feel good. He could not keep his moans down. There were a few banging noises from neighbours, but they could not care less.

As much as Louis wanted to find Harry’s prostate, he wanted to do it at home where they wouldn’t get complaints. They went at it for another 10 minutes before Harry panted that he was getting close. Louis thrusted hard a few times and that was what drove Harry over the edge and he came on their stomachs. Louis followed shortly after. He plunked down on Harry and kissed him deeply.

“Good morning baby,” Louis purred and kissed him again.

“Good morning indeed. Hi babe,” Harry purred.

“Come on, we should shower before we go down and have breakfast,” Louis said and got up.

 

They showered then went down and had breakfast. When they got back to their suite they packed up and went down and checked out. They took a longer way home just to enjoy the scenery and enjoying being alone.

Harry decided to call Liam.

“Hey love. Haven’t heard from you in 2 days. I take it you’re in a bubble of love?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, you can say that. You doing anything this afternoon?” Harry asked.

“Nope. Just preparing some things for work,” Liam said.

“Okay, we are dropping in for a few hours,” Harry said.

“Are you sure that is safe?” Liam asked.

“Maybe not, but there is something that I need to tell you and I would like Lou there,” Harry said and squeezed his hand. Louis squeezed back.

“Okay. You okay?” Liam asked followed by the sound of a wet kiss.

“Everything is fine, and can you not snog in my ear please,” Harry said. Louis let out a chuckle.

“I can pull over and we can snog in their ears?” Louis offered.

“Tempting, but are nearly home anyway,” Harry said.

“Hi mate,” Zayn said.

“Hi Z. Do you have to snog his face off all the time?” Harry asked.

“Yep, I do,” Zayn said and Liam were chuckling in the background.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know. See you soon,” Zayn said and hung up.

 

They arrived outside Harry and Liam’s flat complex. There was no sight of any students anywhere so they figured it would be safe to walk inside together. Harry grabbed his bag and they were finally inside.

When they were inside the flat the hallway was filled with giggles and laughs.

“Hi, we’re back,” Harry called.

“Hey,” Liam chuckled.

Louis went in to the living room while Harry tossed his bag in his room.

“Okay, why are you two so giddy?” Harry asked when came into the living room.

“No reason,” Liam giggled. Harry took a good look at him and noticed something that wasn’t there when he left Monday.

“No way, Li! You’re engaged?” Harry almost shouted.

“Yeah. He was down on one knee yesterday,” Liam gushed.

“Congratulations guys,” Harry said and went and hugged Liam then Zayn.

“Thank you,” they both said.

“You said you had something to say as well?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. Louis and I finally put a label on our relationship,” Harry said and pulled Louis close.

“You did? That’s great!” Liam said. He got up from the sofa and went and hugged both Harry and Louis. Zayn joined in, turning it into a group hug. At that moment Louis’ phone decided to ring and ruined the moment.

“Hi mate,” Louis said.

“Hey, just wanted to know when you’re coming over,” Niall said.

“I think we’ll leave in half an hour to an hour. We’re just at Harry’s right now,” Louis said.

“Okay, just text me when you do. Do you know what pizza he wants?” Niall asked.

“I can quickly ask,” Louis said, and looked at Harry.

“What kind of pizza do you want?” Louis asked.

“Just a vegetable one,” Harry said.

“A vegetable one. I’ll text before we leave,” Louis said.

“Yup. See you,” Niall said and hung up.

“You going somewhere?” Liam asked.

“We’re hanging out with Niall, uhm Horan tonight,” Louis said.

“Does he know?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. He is my best mate and was also the one who told me to come here that Wednesday. He could see how much I wanted to be with Harry and told me to hell with the consequences,” Louis said.

“Okay, cool,” Liam said.

“Yeah. We should all hang out sometime. Niall is a whole lot of fun when he’s not teaching,” Louis said.

“I’m in. What about you hun?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. It would be cool,” Zayn said.

“Z, tell me how you proposed,” Harry said.

 

Louis sat down with Harry on top of him, in the chair opposite the sofa where Zayn and Liam had sat down. Zayn then proceeded telling them how he had it planned since Christmas, and he had told his parents about it and had asked Liam’s dad for permission. He then told them how he had taken him to the cinema in the afternoon and had cooked for them in the evening. How he suddenly sat down in front of Liam, telling him how much he loved him and that he could not imagine a future without Liam and then he popped one leg up and asked the big question.

 

“Oh my! That’s beautiful,” Harry sniffed.

“You okay baby?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, just happy for my best mates,” Harry said. For no apparent reason Harry got a jolt up his arse.

“Ouch!” He exclaimed and got up from Louis.

“I just got a jolt up my arse,” Harry said.

“Why the hell would you get a jolt up your arse?” Zayn asked.

“Are you sore when you sit down baby?” Louis asked.

“No, not really. Not enough to get jolts,” Harry said.

“Sore? Wait a second! Oh my god you’ve fucked!” Liam exclaimed.

“Try not to say it too loud yeah,” Harry said.

“Sorry. You had sex?” Liam asked.

“Yes,” Harry said.

“Dish!” Liam said.

“Not while I’m here. I’ll let you gossip tonight or tomorrow depending on when you come home,” Louis said.

“But not too late. We all have Uni tomorrow, one way or another,” Harry said.

“Yeah. We should get going before I get another phone call,” Louis said.

“You two have fun tonight, and so will we,” Liam said.

“Ew!” Harry said.

“And that comes from you,” Liam said and winked at him.

“At least you haven’t heard us have sex,” Harry said and winked back.

“Are you ever gonna let that go?” Liam asked.

“Nope. Never,” Harry said.

 

He and Louis went and put their boots on and coats. They said goodbye to Liam and Zayn and headed towards Niall’s place a bit out of town.

 

Louis rang the doorbell and opened the door and went in.

“He knows it’s us,” Louis said when he saw his expression.

“I’ll be right with ya. Just have to put on clothes,” Niall shouted from somewhere upstairs.

“We’ll be in the kitchen,” Louis shouted back.

Louis led them in to the kitchen and never had he seen a more wonderful kitchen. He loved Louis’ but Niall’s were much more up Harry’s alley.

Louis went over to the fridge and grabbed 3 bottles of beer. He popped them and just waited for Niall to come down.

 

“Hi and welcome to my humble abode,” Niall said when he greeted Harry.

“Thank you. I really like your kitchen,” Harry said.

“Thanks. I use it occasionally. Not the biggest chef, but I can cook, unlike some,” Niall said and winked.

“I’ll have you know that I can cook. I just choose not to,” Louis said sounded offended.

“If you can cook, I’d like to see more of that then. Not fair that I am the one cooking all the time,” Harry said and bumped his hip.

“I thought you were supposed to be on my side here,” Louis said.

“I am on your side babe, I would just like for you to cook some more,” Harry said and put his arms around Louis.

“You’re right. It isn’t fair that you cook all the time. I promise I’ll cook some more,” Louis said and leaned forward and kissed Harry.

“You look good together,” Niall said.

“Thank you pudding pop,” Louis said.

“God! I knew it would haunt me, and then in front of Harry?” Niall said.

“He already knows. Don’t expect me to keep quiet when you call me on Valentine’s day, when you know we’re together,” Louis said.

“My bad. Anyway let’s not just dilly dally in here and go in to the living room. The pizzas should be here soon as well,” Niall said.

 

They went in to his living room with their beer and sat and talked for a bit until the doorbell rang. Niall got up and went out and got the pizza. They sat and ate in silence.

After they had finished, Niall gathered the boxes and put them out in the bin. He came back in and saw that Louis and Harry had occupied the sofa.

“So, what is the deal with you two? Are you still just hanging out or what?” Niall asked. Louis looked at Harry.

“Well, yesterday, Harry said he was ready to label us and I agreed, so he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes,” Louis said.

“So you’re official?” Niall asked.

“Well, semi-official. Our friends know and that is about it. We don’t quite know how our families will react when they find out that we’re dating, when we’ve been introduced as student-professor,” Louis said.

“Well, the only one who knows about us dating in my family is my sister, and that is only because I can’t hide shit from her,” Harry said.

“Do you think she will tell Lottie?” Louis asked.

“I specifically told her not to since we can get in serious trouble if we get caught,” Harry said.

 

They sat and talked and laughed when the doorbell rang. Niall wondered who it could be and got up and went to open the door.

“Pez? What are you doing here?” Niall asked.

“Shit! What do we do?” Harry mouthed to Louis.

“We have to tell her. She will know something’s up if we try doing something,” Louis mouthed.

“Missed you. I know it’s guys’ night but I missed my pudding pop,” Perrie said and leaned in and kissed Niall. A laugh could be heard from the living room.

“You’re a twat! Such a twat!” Niall said.

“Sorry, but it’s just so cute,” Louis said.

“Thank you Lou,” Perrie said and was about to go in to him when Niall stopped her.

“Uhm, can you wait a sec?” Niall asked. Perrie looked at him and didn’t know what to say.

“Niall, it’s okay. I trust her. Besides you will not be able to keep your trap shut anyway,” Louis said.

“I’ve done a pretty good job so far,” Niall said.

“What are you two talking about?” Perrie asked.

“Pez, before you come in here, promise me that you will not freak out or do anything, because this is what I want and I have everything under control,” Louis said.

“I promise. Are you okay Lou?” Perrie asked.

“I’ve never been happier. The reason why I couldn’t join you guys for dinner 2 weeks ago, was because it was my boyfriend’s birthday and I wanted to celebrate it with him,” Louis said.

“You have a boyfriend? Why didn’t you just say so. I would have understood,” Perrie said and came in to the living room. When she saw Harry, cuddling up to Louis she froze.

“This is why I didn’t tell you. I need you to swear to our faces, that you will not tell Dean Kelly,” Louis said.

“Lou, it’s not allowed. If she finds out you’ll get fired and he will be expelled,” Perrie said.

“We know that Pez, but we can’t stay away from each other. We can’t just go back to pining after each other. Pez, we have had this exact conversation, and back then I asked him to leave my house, which was the stupidest thing I ever did. It was your boyfriend who convinced me to not think about the consequences and just be with him,” Louis said.

“That’s why you have been secretive,” Perrie said to Niall. He nodded.

“How long have you been dating?” Perrie asked.

“4 months, and it was only yesterday we put a label on it,” Louis said.

 

While Louis and Perrie had their little discussion, Harry just sat there and observed.

“It’s his last semester and then he’s done. If he still had years left I wouldn’t have done it, no offence baby,” Louis said and caressed his arm.

“It’s okay Lou. I would never have done anything earlier. It’s only because it’s my senior year and you kinda fucked up,” Harry said and smiled.

“Well, who was it that kissed me when he was drunk and commented on my arse?” Louis asked and nudged him.

“Can we just forget about that. It’s embarrassing,” Harry said and blushed.

“You kissed him and commented on his arse, while you were drunk? Classy mate,” Niall said and laughed-

“Ugh, I hate you Lou,” Harry said and tried to burry himself, but of course he wasn’t very successful with that.

“No, you don’t. You like me very much,” Louis said and put his arms around him.

 

“They do look good together, don’t they Pez?” Niall asked. Perrie sighed.

“I swear by everyone I love and hold dear that I won’t tell Dean Kelly. But if you get caught, please don’t drag me into anything. I really love my job,” Perrie said.

“Thank you so much Pez,” Louis said. Suddenly he felt something vibrate against him.

“Sorry. Excuse me for a sec,” Harry said and got up and in to the kitchen.

“Hey, what’s up?” Harry asked.

“I really hate to do this love,” Liam said sounding very close to tears.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Harry asked suddenly feeling very anxious.

“I don’t know why she didn’t call you straight away, but your mom called me, and…,” Liam said and hesitated.

“What? You’re scaring me,” Harry said, his voice almost breaking. Liam sighed.

“Your dad had an accident and is in the hospital,” Liam said.

“Whaaat?” Harry asked feeling his body dropping to the floor, tears streaming down his face.

“Zayn is packing up some bags for us and then we’re coming to pick you up. Are you at Niall’s?” Liam asked.

“Yes, but I-I-I do-don’t kno-know the address,” Harry sobbed. The kitchen door opened and then Harry felt arms wrap around him.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“Haz, can you pass me over?” Liam asked. Harry put his phone in to Louis’ hand. Louis looked at the caller ID.

“Li, what’s happened?” Louis asked.

“Harry’s dad had an accident and is in the hospital. We need Niall’s address because we’re coming and picking him up,” Liam said.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll text it,” Louis said.

“Lou, thank you for being with him,” Liam said.

“Always. I’m always here for him no matter what,” Louis said.

“Glad to hear that. We’ll be right over,” Liam said and hung up. Louis quickly texted the address and put Harry’s phone on the kitchen table. He pulled him in for a hug and just held him.

 

Niall and Perrie came out to the kitchen and saw the way they were sitting.

“Baby? I’ll make sure to let the Dean know you won’t be in school, and don’t hesitate to call me. No matter what time it is just call me okay?” Louis asked. Harry nodded against his chest.

“If you need me to come up there I will,” Louis said and held him tighter.

 

10 minutes later there were a honk outside. Louis stood up and pulled Harry up with him. He put his phone in his jeans pocket and helped him put his boots and coat on. He put his own boots on and followed him out to the car,

“Remember I’m here baby, right here,” Louis said and hugged him again.

“Thank you. I love you,” Harry said. It wasn’t the way he had imagined saying them for the first time, but it felt right to say it.

“I love you too. Text me when you get home,” Louis said and kissed him gently before opening the door for him to slide in. He waved as they drove away then went back inside.

“What happened?” Niall asked. Louis sighed and sat down in the sofa and rested his head in his hands.

“Liam called and told him his dad had an accident and is in the hospital,” Louis said.

“Fuck! God, I feel so bad for him,” Niall said.

“Me too. I really can’t imagine how he’s feeling right now. Should I call Kelly now?” Louis asked.

“You could do that, but how are you going to explain to her why you’re in contact with him outside of school, when we’re not supposed to bond with the students?” Perrie asked.

“If she complains about it, I’ll just tell her I think it’s shit. She knows I speak my mind if I don’t like something,” Louis said. Both Niall and Perrie nodded.

Louis pulled out his phone and dialled Dean Kelly’s number.

 

“Evening Tomlinson. To what do I owe this phone call?” Kelly asked.

“Listen, I know we’re not supposed to bond with our students, but I have this one student who was having a rough time so I gave him my number, and tonight he called me, heartbroken, and told me his dad had had an accident and is in the hospital. He and his best mates are currently on their way to Holmes Chapel right now to see him,” Louis said.

“Wauw. Who is the student Louis?” Kelly asked.

“It’s Harry Styles. He didn’t know what to do and how to let Uni know, so I told him that of course he had to go see his dad and that I would notify you,” Louis said.

“I’m glad you were there for him Louis. Between you and me, I think that rule is outdated and should be abolished. We’re not living in the 50’s or 60’s anymore,” Kelly said.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” Louis said.

“What year is Mr. Styles in?” Kelly asked.

“He’s a senior, so it’s a horrible time for him school wise,” Louis said.

“Yeah. How about you take Monday to Wednesday off, and then go see him. We’ll find someone to fill in for you, and I have your curriculum so that shouldn’t be a problem,” Kelly said.

“Dean, I can’t do that, it’s not really appropriate,” Louis said, but internally thanked her so much.

“Nonsense Louis, and you know it’s Kelly. I’m sure he would appreciate you being there,” Kelly said. _More than you know_.

“If you insist, then okay. He is a great kid, and I really hate to see him bummed out,” Louis said.

“It’s settled then. Have a great evening Louis,” Kelly said.

“You too Kelly,” Louis said and hung up.

 

“What did she say?” Perrie asked when her and Niall came back. They wanted to give Louis his space.

“Really good. She told me to take Monday to Wednesday off so I can go see him,” Louis said.

“Wauw, that is very generous of her,” Niall said.

“Yeah. I’m going to cancel Wednesday Niall,” Louis said.

“Yeah of course. No worries,” Niall said.

 

 

Louis sat in his ottoman and read a book when a text buzzed in.

**_Harry: hey, we’ve arrived in Holmes Chapel. x_ **

****

**_Louis: glad to hear that. How are you feeling? Probably the worst question I could ask in the whole world. x_ **

****

**_Harry: trying to hold up. It’s not the worst question. I’m glad that you asked. x_ **

****

**_Louis: I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling right now. x_ **

****

**_Harry: not particularly good. We’re going to see him tomorrow. I’m so glad Liam is here with me when you can’t. x_ **

****

**_Louis: me too. I really wish I could be there with you too, more than anything. X_ **

****

**_Harry: I should try and sleep. Is it okay with you that Liam cuddles me? It’s this thing we do, or did in the past, whenever my pining for you got too much and put me down in a hole. X_ **

****

**_Louis: one day, if you want to, tell me about that. But of course it’s okay. I’ll be thinking of you. Night my sweet baby. XXX_ **

****

**_Harry: yeah of course. Thank you for being so understanding. I’ll try and think of you too. Night my guardian angel. I love you! XXX_ **

****

**_Louis: if you don’t I’ll understand. I love you too! XXX_ **

 

Thursday went by really slowly. Louis tried to busy himself when he wasn’t in classes. At night he talked to Harry to hear how he was. Harry told him that he was in a coma and had broken some ribs. Harry also told him that Gemma didn’t know yet since she had been abroad for a shoot. Louis promised him that he would swing by her the next day.

 

Friday, when he had just finished the last of his classes there was a knock on his door. He told the person to come in and was surprised when he looked up and saw that it was Gemma.

“Gemma,” Louis said surprised.

“Hi Louis. I don’t mean to interrupt you at work, but I don’t know what to do,” Gemma said.

“What do you mean?” Louis asked.

“I came home last night and went over to Harry and Liam’s but there was no one home. I tried calling Harry but he didn’t pick up, so I thought that maybe you knew something,” Gemma said.

“Can you lock the door? I don’t want anyone to interrupt us,” Louis said. Gemma locked the door and sat down at a desk.

“I don’t know how to tell you this, but your dad was in an accident and he broke a few ribs, and is in the hospital in a coma,” Louis said very careful.

“No! Please tell me that isn’t true,” Gemma said, her voice about to break.

Louis got up from his desk and went over to her and pulled her in to a tight hug. Her tears streamed down her face and just hugged Louis tighter.

“I can drive you home,” Louis offered.

“You would do that?” Gemma asked.

“Of course. We just have to swing by mine and get my overnight bag and then we’ll go to yours,” Louis said.

“Thank you so much Louis,” Gemma said.

“No problem. I promised Harry I would tell you. He doesn’t know that I’m staying there until Wednesday though. I wanted to surprise him,” Louis said.

“He’s going to love that. You’re really good to him,” Gemma said.

“Yeah. I love him and I will go through thick and thin for him,” Louis said.

“Wauw. Does he know that you love him?” Gemma asked.

“Yes. He should be the one to tell you, but with his thoughts understandably elsewhere, I’m going to tell you,” Louis said.

“What?” Gemma asked.

“On Valentine’s day he asked me to be his boyfriend and I said yes,” Louis whispered.

“Oh my god! Finally,” Gemma said and smiled. Louis smiled.

“Yeah. He’s my everything Gemma,” Louis said.

“Just call me Gem,” Gemma said and smiled.

 

They got out to Louis’ car and drove by to pick up his bag. Then they drove to Gemma’s for her to pack some clothes and her essentials.

By 3.30 pm they were on their way.

 

At 7 o’clock they arrived in Holmes Chapel. When Louis pulled up in the driveway next to Liam’s car Anne came out to see who it could be. Gemma hurried out the door and ran up to her mom who hugged her with open arms.

“My princess I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Anne said and sobbed.

“It’s okay mom. It would have been too hard to understand you if you had told me,” Gemma said.

“That’s what Harry said,” Anne said. Louis slowly walked up to them.

“Thank you so much for driving her. You shouldn’t have,” Anne said.

“It’s no trouble really Mrs. Twist. I was planning on coming up here anyway,” Louis said.

“You were?” Harry asked as he emerged in the door.

“Yeah. I wanted to see how you were holding up,” Louis said.

“Thank you Louis,” Harry said as he pulled his arms around his own waist. Louis wanted to pull him in so bad, but knew he couldn’t.

“Anytime Harry,” Louis said and smiled.

“Come on in. Have you eaten?” Anne asked.

“Just a little snack,” Gemma said.

“Perfect. Dinner is ready and there is plenty of food,” Anne said.

 

They all sat down by the dinner table. Louis and Liam sat on either side of Harry, with Gemma opposite him.

Anne had made Chicken Curry which everyone loved. After dinner Harry and Louis helped Anne clear the table.

“Love, why don’t you go for a walk with Mr. Tomlinson for a bit?” Anne asked.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Harry said.

“Yeah, and please, call me Louis,” Louis said.

“And call me Anne,” Anne said and smiled.

“Of course,” Louis said.

 

They got their boots and coats on, and Harry led them down a little path near a small creak. They came to a little bench where they sat down. Louis opened his arms for Harry who immediately cuddled in. They sat there for a little while until Harry broke the comfortable silence.

“Thank you so much for coming Lou. It really means a lot,” Harry said.

“Of course. I’m always here for you,” Louis said.

“Are you staying or are you driving back?” Harry asked.

“No’ I’m staying until Wednesday. Before you say anything, the Dean gave me Monday to Wednesday off, so I could check up on you,” Louis said.

“That is awfully nice of her. Where are you staying then?” Harry asked.

“At the nearest Inn,” Louis said.

“Okay. Probably for the best as well. If you had slept in the house, I probably would be all over you at night,” Harry said.

“Yeah, and that’s not really a good thing,” Louis said.

“No,” Harry said.

“Can I tell you a funny story?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Louis said.

“The first and last kiss I ever had with a girl happened right over there by that crooked tree. After we had kissed she leaned in for a second time and I took a step to the left making her fall in the creek,” Harry said and laughed.

“Poor girl though,” Louis said.

“Yeah. It was really not nice of me, but I just didn’t want to kiss her again. A few months after that I realized I was gay,” Harry said.

“She must have felt so bad,” Louis said.

“She did, but she quickly got over it and 5 years later she came out as a lesbian, so I guess that worked out pretty well for her in the end,” Harry said.

 

In the distance they could hear someone call. The person came closer and it was pretty clear who it was.

“Are you two decent?” Gemma asked.

“Yes, why wouldn’t we be?” Harry asked.

“Liam told me something interesting,” Gemma said as she came up to the bench.

“I’m going to kill him,” Harry said.

“Maybe not kill him, just strangle him a bit,” Louis said.

“You’re probably right,” Harry said.

“Of course I am. You can’t live without him and we both know that,” Louis said and pulled him a bit closer.

“Yeah. You know what we haven’t done yet?” Harry asked. Louis looked at him and leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

“We have now,” Louis said and kissed him again.

“Yeah. Did you want anything Gem?” Harry asked.

“Just to tell you that mom want you back in the house. She would have texted or called, but you left your phone at home,” Gemma said.

“Yeah we probably should go back. I don’t want to though,” Harry said.

“It’s okay baby. I’m sure we will be alone again some other time,” Louis said.

“Yeah. I wish we could just be open together,” Harry said. Louis’ phone started ringing.

“Yello,” he said.

“Hi. Have you drowned or something?” Liam asked.

“No. We’ll be right there. And just because I can talk freely; thank you for looking after my boy. it means everything to me that he has you,” Louis said.

“He’ll do the same for me,” Liam said.

“No doubt in my mind. We’ll be right there,” Louis said.

“I’ll pass on the message,” Liam said and hung up.

“You’re so sappy, you know that?” Harry asked.

“I do, and that is one of the things you love about me,” Louis said and smiled. Harry’s face turned red, and not just from the cold.

“Uhm Lou? Harry said.

“Don’t worry. I told her,” Louis said.

“You did?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I couldn’t really keep my mouth shut and I thought it would be okay,” Louis said.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Thank you,” Harry said.

 

They got up from the bench and started walking back. Louis looked at the clock hanging in the entry hall and saw that it was 10.15 pm.

“I should go to the Inn I’m staying at, but I will be around until Wednesday, so if you need anything you can always get hold of me,” Louis said.

“You can stay here if you want. We still have another guest room,” Anne said.

“it’s very kind of you Anne, but I can’t accept that,” Louis said.

“Please Louis. I insist,” Anne said

“I’m sorry, but I can’t, but thank you so much for the offer though,” Louis said.

“If you change your mind, it will be waiting for you,” Anne said.

Harry walked him to his car.

 

“If you need anything just text me,” Louis said.

“I will. Thanks,” Harry said.

“See you,” Louis said and got in his car and drove to the Inn.

 

At 2.30 Louis woke up to a text from Harry.

 

**_Harry: you awake??? X_ **

****

**_Louis: yeah. You okay? x_ **

****

**_Harry: can’t sleep, shaking a bit. Xxx_ **

****

**_Louis: want me to come over? X_ **

****

**_Harry: no, can I come to you??? X_ **

****

**_Louis: yeah of course. Do you know which Inn it is? xxx_ **

****

**_Harry: yeah. What room are you in? X_ **

****

**_Louis: 104. X_ **

****

**_Harry: I’ll be right over. XXX_ **

 

Harry wiggled out of Liam’s grip and he quietly put some clothes on.

“Where are you going love?” Liam asked, still half asleep.

“To Louis. I can’t sleep and I have a weird feeling inside, that I think he might be able to help me with,” Harry whispered.

“Say no more. What should I tell your mom?” Liam asked.

“Just tell her I went to talk to Louis,” Harry whispered.

“Will do. Love you,” Liam said then fell asleep.

“Love you too,” Harry whispered.

 

He tiptoed downstairs and got his boots and coat on and was out the door.

He came to the Inn and found Louis’ room. He knocked lightly and shortly after Louis opened up and let him in.

 

They laid down under the duvet and cuddled.

“Are you feeling better?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. Maybe it was the fear of being without you or losing you,” Harry said.

“You will never lose me. I’m all yours baby,” Louis said and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, babe. For some reason I think mom would understand and be supportive of us,” Harry said.

“You want to tell her?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. I don’t like keeping it from her,” Harry said.

“You want to tell her tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“If you’re okay with it,” Harry said.

“Yeah, let us tell her,” Louis said.

They kissed a few times before falling asleep.

 

 

Harry woke up to his phone vibrating like crazy.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“You have half an hour to get ready before she comes and pick you up,” Liam said.

“Okay, that’s manageable. How did she react when she came in this morning?” Harry asked.

“She asked where you were and I told her and she asked when you had left,” Liam said.

“Thanks again Li. By the way, we plan on telling mom tonight, so see if you can pull Gemma out along with Robin,” Harry said.

“Shouldn’t be that hard. I think there’s still some tickets to Man U vs. Chelsea match. We could go there,” Liam said.

“If you can that would be great,” Harry said.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Liam said and hung up.

Harry quickly showered and got dressed before kissing Louis bye and went to wait for his mom.

 

 

“Morning love. How are you feeling?” Anne asked.

“Better. It helped talking to Louis,” Harry said.

“Good. Was he okay with you coming over in the middle of the night?” Anne asked.

“Yeah, he’s told me that whenever I need to talk I can contact him,” Harry said.

“It’s good to see that some professors care about their students,” Anne said.

 

They drove to the hospital to see if there were any changes. There weren’t.

A couple hours later they drove to lunch.

 

Dinner that Saturday night was not very fancy. Liam had managed to get hold of 3 tickets to the match, and he, Gemma and Robin headed to Manchester around 5 pm when Robin had come home from work.

Anne just made some pasta dish for the three of them.

 

They were watching TV after dinner when Harry cleared his throat.

“You okay Harry?” Anne asked.

“Mom there is something I need to tell you,” Harry said.

“What is it?” Anne asked.

“For the last 4 months I’ve been seeing this guy and we really like each other,” Harry said.

“Harry that’s great. Is that why you came out to me after Christmas? Because you really like him?” Anne asked.

“Partially yeah, but also I felt ready to tell you,” Harry said.

“I’m happy for you. Tell me about him,” Anne said.

“I will, but this is where it gets a lot tricky. Before I tell you anything, I need you to promise me that you will stay calm and not doing anything drastic,” Harry said.

“I promise!” Anne said.

“2 years ago, I got this new teacher and he was really hot and so fit, and I had some trouble concentrating in his classes and during lectures,” Harry said but was interrupted.

“Sorry to interrupt, but that sounded like something your sister struggled with as well,” Anne said.

“Yeah, she told me that story. She could never have done anything, but I might have taken it a step further,” Harry said, his voice almost betraying him.

“Oh, how so?” Anne asked.

“Mid-October I started dating my professor,” Harry said and just waited for her reaction.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Anne said.

“I know mom, I’m sorry, but I really like him, like a lot,” Harry said.

“I guess the University have a rule for professors to not date their students?” Anne asked.

“Yeah, so we sneak around behind Uni’s back,” Harry said.

“You do know what the consequences are right Harry?” Anne asked.

“Yes mom, I know, but we are being very careful and my grades are pretty good,” Harry said.

“Well, you are a grown, responsible man, so I trust you know what you are doing,” Anne said.

“I do mom,” Harry said.

“Okay, then tell me about him,” Anne said.

“Well, you have met him already, and you said you like him,” Harry said. It was at this point it hit Anne.

“You’re dating my son?” Anne asked Louis.

“I am. I really care about him so much, and I would do anything for him. He is my everything and I know that there is 12 years between us, but he makes me happy, and I make him happy. His happiness comes before my own. And in case you’re wondering, I make sure he does his homework and goes to school,” Louis said.

“I see, and may I ask you Louis, what does your future look like?” Anne asked.

“Harry is my future. We will live wherever he wants to live, we will adopt a bunch of kids, and maybe get a surrogate to have some biological children as well. We will have too many dogs to count and I will have my own record label. I am a family man so work will always come second and my family first,” Louis said.

“Sounds like there have been a lot of thoughts,” Anne said.

“There have been yeah,” Louis said.

“You really seem like a nice guy Louis, and it is obvious that you take care of my baby. And I did tell you Harry that I would support you and stand by you no matter what,” Anne said.

“So, he’s accepted?” Harry asked.

“Yes, he is. Now, I don’t think I have to have ‘the talk’ with you because you are adults, but are you being safe?” Anne asked.

“Yes mom,” Harry said.

“Good. I am going to get some more snacks; do you want anything?” Anne asked.

“No thank you,” they both say.

 

While Anne is in the kitchen Louis comes over and sits down next to him on the sofa.

“That went well,” Louis said.

“Yeah. I did have a feeling she would take it well,” Harry said. Louis leaned over and kissed Harry gently. They didn’t notice Anne returning.

“You do look good together,” Anne said causing them to pull away.

“As long as you are being discreet you can kiss and show affections. And Harry, no sex in the house,” Anne said sternly.

“Mom, why do you think he didn’t accept to stay here?” Harry asked.

“Well now I know why,” Anne said.

 

Louis opened his arms and Harry leaned in and enjoyed the feeling of Louis’ arms wrapped around him.

“So, are you just dating or is it more serious?” Anne asked.

“It’s serious. On Valentine’s Day he took me to this amazing restaurant and we spend the night at this cute and cosy hotel. That night I asked him to be my boyfriend,” Harry said.

“Okay, as long as you’re being very careful. I don’t want to get a call from you saying you’ve been expelled,” Anne said.

“You won’t mom. I mean, yeah of course it’s hard to control myself when all I want to do is go up and kiss him, or answer him with a pet name, but I think I’m doing good,” Harry said.

“Yeah. You’re doing great, and the few times you’ve walked out after class with a hard on, you’ve handled it well,” Louis said.

“Yeah. It’s easier for me, because everyone has a crush on their professors,” Harry said.

“That is true,” Louis said and gave him a tight squeeze.

 

They heard the front door open and laughter.

“That was really funny! If he had just paid attention he wouldn’t have gotten the ball to his crotch,” Gemma said and laughed.

“It’s easier for you to laugh at it. Think about how he felt,” Liam said.

“Oh come on Liam, it was his own fault,” Gemma said.

“Can you two stop already. I’m tired of this argument,” Robin said and stepped foot in the living room but stopped abruptly. Harry quickly realized why and stood up.

“What was that?” Robin asked sternly.

“Don’t freak out, please,” Harry pleaded. Gemma and Liam came in as well.

“What’s going on?” Gemma asked.

“Haz?” Liam said and went over to him.

“Why were your hands around him? You’re his professor!” Robin said sternly.

Gemma saw the look on Louis’ face and went over and sat down next to him.

“Lou?” Gemma asked.

“I’m fine Gem. I understand him. His stepson’s professor has his hands around him so of course he wants to know what is going on,” Louis said.

“Then you better tell me!” Robin demands. Louis swallows.

“I’m really sorry Harry, but I should go,” Louis said

“No, don’t go! Stay!” Harry pleads.

“You are not going anywhere. Why don’t the four of you go upstairs and I will have a little chat with Robin,” Anne said.

“Are you sure Anne?” Louis asked.

“Absolutely, now up you go,” Anne said.

 

Liam grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him along. Louis and Gemma followed quickly after. They went in to Harry’s room and Harry laid down on the bed, and Louis sat next to him.

“I’m sorry baby, I kinda panicked a bit,” Louis said.

“It’s okay. I just hope he doesn’t call Dean Kelly,” Harry said and sighed as he turns around.

“Mom won’t let him! She will fight him until he does what he’s told, you know that,” Gemma said. They heard shouting and tried not to pay attention to it but they were too loud.

 

“HE’S HIS PROFESSOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IT’S AGAINST SCHOOL POLICY!” Robin shouted.

“AS IF YOU’RE A SAINT YOURSELF. YOU, WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH YOUR SECRETARY,” Anne yelled.

“THAT IS NOT THE SAME!” Robin yelled.

“IT’S EXACTLY THE SAME! IT WAS AGAINST WORK POLICY TO DATE YOUR COWORKER AND YET THERE YOU WERE, FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOUR SECRETARY,” Anne yelled.

“WHY DO YOU KEEP BRINGING IT UP?” Robin shouted.

“BECAUSE IT STILL FUCKING HURTS THAT’S WHY! IT MAY BE YEARS AGO BUT IT STILL HURTS!” Anne shouted. Harry and Gemma felt bad for learning about that, and Gemma hugged Harry tight.

 

“This isn’t about us. It’s about Harry and Louis. If you had just observed the way they are together, you would have seen that it is true love. Honey, Louis is good for him. He takes care of him and he is nothing but sweet,” Anne said.

“I just don’t want to see Harry get hurt,” Robin said.

“I won’t get hurt. He is nothing but a gentleman and he treats me good,” Harry said when he emerged from the hallway. He really needed the loo, and on his way back to his room, he had heard them and wanted to snoop a little.

“What if things don’t work out between you?” Robin asked.

“They will. I love him, and he loves me. Just like mom said, it’s true love. When we had our first proper kiss it just felt right. The puzzle pieces fell together and they fit perfectly,” Harry said.

“What do you mean ‘first proper kiss’?” Robin asked.

“One night I was plastered and I was lying on the ground. Louis found me and brought me back to his place and helped me to bed. When he was taking my clothes off, because I couldn’t do it myself, I grabbed his face and kissed him,” Harry said, and blushed as he recalled the story Louis had told him.

“And what did he do?” Robin asked.

“He was nothing but a gentleman. He put me down on the bed and tugged me in, then he went and washed my clothes for me, and put a glass of water and aspirin for me,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Robin said.

“We are being really careful and I know about the consequences. I can’t live without him, and if you call the Uni, I will get hurt,” Harry said almost tearing up. Robin sighed deeply.

“I really should call your Dean and tell her, but, I love you Harry and I can see it is a lost cause, so I won’t. He does seem like a good man, and I should apologize to him for being an arse,” Robin said.

“Babe, can you come down?” Harry called towards the stairs. They heard the door open and footsteps on the stairs and Louis entering. He went over and stood next to Harry. Harry intertwined their fingers.

“Louis, I would like to apologize to you for being an arse. I should have kept my cool and not get angry,” Robin said.

“I understand where you come from. If I had been in your shoes I would have done the same,” Louis said.

“It is still no excuse. Welcome to the family Louis,” Robin said and extended his hand out.

“Thank you,” Louis said and shook his hand.

 

Liam and Gemma emerged shortly after.

“Everything okay here?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah. Everything is good,” Harry said. Liam’s phone started ringing.

“Hey angel. What’s up?” Liam asked.

“Hey my love. I just wanted to call to check in on you two,” Zayn said.

“We’re fine. Are you home?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, but I was thinking on going back to London tomorrow. I have work,” Zayn said.

“Okay, I was actually thinking the same thing” Liam said.

“What about Harry?” Zayn asked.

“He’s in good hands. Louis’ here, so I think I’ve done my part,” Liam said.

“Lovely?” Zayn asked.

“It’s okay angel, they know,” Liam said.

“You’re so cute, you know that right?” Harry asked.

“I’m sorry? I’m not cute,” Zayn said and he felt his face blush.

“I love when you blush. I’ll see you tomorrow my love,” Liam said.

“See you tomorrow angel. Love you,” Zayn said.

“Love you too,” Liam said and hung up.

 

“It’s so fun to embarrass him,” Harry said and laughed.

“Yeah. I’m gonna go pack. I figured it’s okay that I go home,” Liam said.

“Yeah, of course. Thank you for being here with me Li, it’s meant a lot,” Harry said and hugged him.

“Of course. You know that I see your family as my second family,” Liam said.

“I know. I’ll let you know if there is any news,” Harry said.

“Thanks, otherwise I’m gonna bother your boyfriend for information,” Liam said.

“Be my guest Li. I might stop by yours Wednesday when I get back,” Louis said.

“You’re welcome any time,” Liam said.

 

 

Tuesday just after lunch, Harry and Louis went to the hospital to check on Harry’s dad. Harry sat in the chair next to his bed holding his hand. Louis sat just behind him. They were talking about what happened Saturday when they heard something.

 

“Ha-Harry?” a male voice whispered. Harry turned and saw his dad was awake.

“Dad! You’re awake, oh my god you’re awake,” Harry sniffed.

“I’ll go tell the nurses,” Louis said as he squeezed Harry’s shoulder.

Harry’s dad observed them and when Louis had left, his dad smiled at him.

“Who is he?” his dad asked.

“That is my boyfriend Louis, but you shouldn’t talk dad. You need to rest,” Harry said.

“He’s a bit older than you,” his dad noted.

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t talk dad,” Harry said.

“I’m fine Harry,” his dad said.

Louis came in with a nurse and a doctor.

 

“Mr. Styles, good to see you’re awake. Do you know where you are?” the doctor asked.

“In the hospital. How bad am I?” Harry’s dad asked.

“A few broken ribs, that is all sir,” the doctor said.

“Why don’t you go call home?” Louis suggested.

“Sure, you going to be okay?” Harry asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Louis said, and Harry walked out.

“So, you’re dating my son,” Harry’s dad said.

“You shouldn’t be talking sir,” the doctor said.

“I am sir. He’s a great guy, and I love him with all my heart,” Louis said.

“Call me Des. Are you treating him good?” Des asked.

“Louis. Yes, I am treating him good. I don’t force him to do anything he doesn’t want and I’m very respectful,” Louis said. At that, Harry comes back in.

“They are coming down in a bit,” Harry said and looked between Louis and his dad.

“Breathe Harry. He’s approved,” Des said and Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Once I’m back on my feet you should come by so I can get to know him better,” Des said.

“Sure dad, but I don’t know when I will be able to. I have to study for my exams and stuff,” Harry said.

“I think you can manage 24 hours without studying,” Louis said.

“But I promised…” Harry said before he was interrupted.

“Yes, and I’m telling you it’s fine. Your grades are really good so it will be okay,” Louis said.

“Okay, since it’s coming from you. What about the Easter holiday? You can come with me and we can spend time with my family,” Harry said.

“Well, luckily for you Easter is always at Dan’s house, so yeah, we can do that,” Louis said.

“Good,” Harry said.

Shortly after Anne, Gemma and Robin came and they were all happy to see Des awake.

Harry stayed in Holmes Chapel the rest if the week while Louis went back to London. He informed Dean Kelly of Harry’s situation and that he would return to school the following Monday.

 

 

The next couple of months went by rather quickly and Harry started having fewer and fewer classes and lectures. Louis on the other hand got more work, with the exams coming up. He had to prepare a whole lot, which resulted in only seeing Harry during classes and on weekends.

One weekend they drove to Reading and spend the afternoon with Louis’ family and they simply loved Harry.

 

The Easter break was finally upon them and Louis could look forward to some days with his family before he had to drive to Holmes Chapel and spend the rest of the time with his family.

 

“Dan, I’m here,” Louis said, when he set foot in his childhood home.

“We’re in the garden. Grab yourself a beer,” Dan said. Louis grabbed a beer and joined his family in the garden.

“So, good to have a week off?” Dan asked.

“Very. It’s really stressful to prepare for all the exams,” Louis said.

“Don’t get us started on that. Our teachers are so mean, just when we think we’re done with something, they give us more material,” Phoebe said.

“Yeah, well, there’s always something new Phoebs,” Louis said.

“Lottie, are you okay?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, sorry. I just can’t stop thinking about my best friend. 2 months ago her dad was in an accident, and she was in Brussels when it happened,” Lottie said.

“Oh poor girl,” Dan said.

“Yeah. Her brother’s boyfriend was the one to tell her,” Lottie said.

“Wauw. Wait, are you talking about Gemma?” Fizzy asked.

“Yeah. Gemma’s brother has a boyfriend,” Lottie said.

“But I was so sure, he was into girls,” Fizzy said.

“Gemma did tell me that night that he was only in to guys,” Lottie said.

“Great, and I just made an arse of myself trying to flirt with him. You could have told me! Some sister you are,” Fizzy said.

“Can you not have this discussion again,” Louis pleaded.

“Why? You jealous? Lottie asked.

“No. I’m his professor,” Louis said and his phone started ringing.

 

“Hi Harry,” Louis said and walked to the other end of the terrace.

“Hey babe. Are you with the family?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. Everything okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, everything is fine. My family can’t wait to see you again,” Harry said.

“Likewise,” Louis said.

“Is it lover boy you’re on the phone with? ‘Harry and Louis sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g’,” Gemma sang in the background.

“Someone is not that annoying,” Louis said and laughed.

“She is very annoying! Come home to me please,” Harry pleaded.

“I’ll check in on you in a few days,” Louis said.

“I know, but if she’s not here when you come, expect the worst,” Harry said very seriously.

“You won’t do that and you know it. Now I have to go. See you in a few days,” Louis said.

“Fine I won’t. I love you,” Harry said.

“You too. Bye,” Louis said and hung up.

 

“What was that all about?” Fizzy asked.

“I’m going to Holmes Chapel in a few days to check up on the family,” Louis said.

“Why?” Lottie asked.

“Harry asked me to,” Louis said. Lottie looked at him and searched his face for anything that would give him away, and she saw a tiny blush on his cheeks.

“Really? Is that why I see a tiny bit of blush on your cheeks? You can’t hide the blush from me Louis,” Lottie said. Louis’ face was now red as a tomato.

“Lou, why are you blushing?” Dan asked. Louis walked about and rubbed his hands. A trait he only did when he was extremely nervous.

“What are you nervous about?” Daisy asked.

“I guess I can’t hide it from you anymore,” Louis said and breathed deeply.

“Hide what?” Phoebe asked.

“Harry and I are a couple,” Louis said.

“Whaat??? You’re dating one of your students?” Fizzy asked gobsmacked.

“Yes. We have been dating since mid-October and been boyfriends since Valentine’s day,” Louis said.

“What? So when we met him and Gemma in the club on your birthday, you were together?” Lottie asked.

“I hit on your guy?” Fizzy asked.

“Yes to both of those questions,” Louis said.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Lottie asked.

“Well it’s not really something that is accepted,” Louis said.

“How old is he?” Dan asked.

“He’s 22,” Louis said.

“He’s our age? Oh my God Lou,” Daisy said.

“Please don’t make a big deal out of this okay? Of none of it. We know what we are doing and we have everything under control,” Louis said.

“Of course. Your sisters are just overreacting. Deep down you know they’re happy for you,” Dan said.

“Thanks Dan,” Louis said.

“We’re sorry Lou. Of course we’re happy for you, all of us,” Lottie said and looked at her sisters. They all nodded.

“When can we meet him? Like properly?” Fizzy asked.

“I don’t know. We are leaving for London Monday so not right now, and just like Phoebe and Daisy, he’s busy with studying for his exams,” Louis said.

“Don’t worry, we will find a day,” Dan said.

 

 

“Gemma, can you help me in the kitchen?” Anne asked.

“I can’t mom. Lottie really wants to talk to me about something,” Gemma said.

“But I really need help,” Anne said.

“Ask Harry. I’m sure he could use a break,” Gemma said then dialled Lottie’s number.

“Haz, don’t you need a break?” Anne called.

“Sure mom. I’ll be right there,” Harry said.

He came in the kitchen and started helping his mother with the food for their Easter dinner with his grandparents.

 

“What’s so important girl?” Gemma asked.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lottie asked.

“Tell you what?” Gemma asked.

“That we’re family! How long have you known?” Lottie asked.

“What are you talking about Lottie? What do you mean we’re family?” Gemma asked, really trying to play it cool. Harry looked at her very intensely.

“I think he’s told the family,” Gemma mouths to Harry when she realised he’s staring.

“Louis told me he’s dating your brother. He spilled everything,” Lottie said. Gemma nods to Harry to confirm her suspicions.

“What are you talking about? Of course they’re not dating. Your brother is Harry’s professor, that would be highly unprofessional,” Gemma said, set on keeping it going for as long as possible.

“But Gems, he really said that, he wouldn’t lie to us,” Lottie said a bit hurt.

“What are you crying for Lots?” Louis asked when he walked in to the kitchen to get another beer.

“I’m talking to Gemma,” Lottie said and sniffed. Louis put out his hand for her to hand the phone over.

“What have you been telling my sister?” Louis asked.

“Oh nothing,” Gemma said.

“Talk Styles,” Louis said firmly.

“Fine. She was so happy that we’re family now, so I wanted to take the mick out of her,” Gemma said.

“How so?” Louis asked.

“By pretending I didn’t know anything and that you couldn’t be since you’re his professor,” Gemma said.

“You’re the worst you know,” Harry said in the background.

“I agree with your brother,” Louis said.

“Well of course you do. 20 quid you won’t get any if you don’t agree on everything,” Gemma said.

“Gemma!” Anne said.

“I’ll have you know we don’t agree on everything and that I might pound his arse in the back garden when I see him Wednesday evening,” Louis said.

“Ew Lou,” Lottie said.

“Kinky! Have to invest in some ear plugs then,” Gemma said.

“Gimme!” Harry said, when he had dried his hands.

“What did you just tell her?” Harry asked.

“Hi to you too baby,” Louis said.

“Hi. Now tell me,” Harry said firmly.

“Just that I might pound your arse in the back garden when I see you Wednesday evening,” Louis said nonchalantly.

“Still ew Lou! I don’t need to hear about your sex life,” Lottie said.

“Go somewhere else then,” Louis said.

“It’s my phone. If you want to talk to him call him on your own,” Lottie said.

“As much as it sounds good, I have to decline that. Now, I’m gonna go again, I’m helping mom with Easter dinner for tomorrow,” Harry said.

“Okay baby. I’ll talk to you later. I love you,” Louis said.

“Love you too. Bye,” Harry said and hung up.

“What if I need to talk to Lottie again?” Gemma asked.

“Then you go and call her again,” Harry said.

“Think I’ll go to Tesco instead. I have to buy some ear plugs,” Gemma said.

“No you don’t. It won’t happen and he knows that,” Harry said.

“What won’t happen?” Anne asked.

“Uhm, he teased Gemma, by saying we would have sex in the back garden,” Harry said.

“Yes, that won’t happen,” Anne said.

 

 

Louis bid his siblings and Dan adieu Wednesday after dinner. He had gotten the same room at the Inn he stayed in the last time. He arrived in Holmes Chapel at 9 o’clock. He rang the doorbell out of courtesy.

“Louis, come on in love. You don’t have to wait for the door to be opened, just come in,” Anne said.

“I’ll try and remember that,” Louis said as they walked in to the living room where the rest of the family were.

“Hi babe,” Harry said when Louis sat down next to him in the small sofa.

“Hi love,” Louis said and placed his lips on Harry’s.

“Hello Robin,” Louis said.

“Hi Louis. Good week so far?” Robin asked.

“Yeah, it has been good. Just spend some time with my sisters,” Louis said.

“Does Lottie still like me?” Gemma asked.

“Yes. You’re still her best friend Gem,” Louis answered.

“Good. Oh, and got some ear plugs, just let me know when to use them,” Gemma said and smirked.

“Gemma!” Anne said firmly.

“Walk with me?” Louis asked Harry.

“Sure,” Harry said.

They got up and put on their shoes and jackets and was on their way. They didn’t go far, just outside of the property.

“I’ve missed you,” Louis said.

“I’ve missed you too,” Harry said.

“A little head’s up would have been nice,” Harry said.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Louis said.

“It’s okay. How did they take it?” Harry asked.

“Good. A bit shocked at first, but as I predicted, they were all happy for us,” Louis said.

“That’s good,” Harry said.

“They want to meet you properly. We just have to find a day that fits all of us,” Louis said.

“Now I’m getting all nervous,” Harry said.

“Don’t be. They will love you,” Louis said.

“Thank you. Your aunt, uncle and cousins sure love me,” Harry said.

“That they do,” Louis said.

“Want to mess with my family a bit?” Harry smirked.

“What do you have in mind?” Louis asked.

“Well, you did say you would pound me in the back garden. How about we pretend to do it then go back to the Inn and you actually pound my arse,” Harry smirked.

“I like your thinking my love,” Louis said.

 

Harry pulled Louis along with him to the back garden to a little nook just beside the living room. Harry put his arms around Louis’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated and Harry turned around and wiggled his arse for Louis to spank it. Louis gave it a few slaps then grabbed Harry’s hips and pressed them against his bulge. Harry started moaning a bit, then Louis pushed him against the wall. He pushed his bulge against Harry’s arse and thrusted against it to create friction.

Harry’s moans became louder and he became bolder.

 

“Oh god yes, just like that baby. fuck that’s good,” Harry moaned.

“Feels good baby?” Louis asked.

“Oh yes baby keep going, please don’t stop,” Harry moaned.

They heard the sound from the TV being muted. Louis stopped and Harry turned around, his face was flushed. Louis’ face looked the same. The terrace door opened.

“HARRY EDWARD STYLES! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?” Anne shouted.

“You said no sex in the house, we’re not in the house,” Harry chuckled.

“Don’t get cheeky with me!” Anne said sternly.

“Relax mom! We didn’t actually have sex. It was just a bit of frottage,” Harry said.

“Still Harry!” Anne said.

“We’re gonna go mom. Sleep tight,” Harry said.

“You too. See you tomorrow,” Anne said.

Harry and Louis got in the car and drove to the Inn. Louis checked in and they found the room. A text rolled in on Harry’s phone.

 

**_Gemma: OMG Harry! I told you to warn me!_ **

****

**_Harry: sorry Gem, there was no time, but damn that was good ;)_ **

****

**_Gemma: ew! Seriously bro, I don’t tell you about my sex life._ **

****

**_Harry: the way his cock slid in and out of my hole felt heavenly_ **

****

**_Gemma: HARRY! I DON’T WANT TO KNOW THIS_ **

****

**_Harry: it just fills me up so good. I really had a hard time holding my orgasm back_ **

****

**_Gemma: FOR FUCK SAKE! DO YOU EVEN READ MY TEXTS???_ **

****

**_Harry: I’m already hard again. I might attack him when he comes back from the bathroom ;) ;) ;)_ **

 

“What are you so giggly about?” Louis asked.

“I’m just tormenting Gemma,” Harry said.

“How?” Louis asked and read the texts.

“Oh Harry. Can I add something to your conversation?” Louis asked.

“Sure,” Harry said and handed him the phone.

 

**_Harry: Oh My God Gem, he’s pounding me right now and it feels so incredibly good._ **

****

**_Gemma: HARRY STOP! I REALLY don’t want to know this!!!_ **

****

**_Harry: God Gemma, his cock is the best in the world!_ **

 

“Really?” Harry asked when he read the last text.

“Am I wrong though?” Louis asked.

“No, but since she knew about me being a virgin she knows I don’t have anything to compare it to,” Harry said.

“So? That is your opinion,” Louis said and kissed Harry.

“Gemma’s calling. Should we continue the torment?” Harry asked and laid down on his stomach. Louis got his hint and straddled him and started rutting against his arse. Harry couldn’t help but moan.

 

“God, fuck,” Harry said when he answered the phone.

“Harry, please just stop this, okay. it’s not funny,” Gemma pleaded.

“Oh my! We just gave you what you wanted,” Harry panted.

“I didn’t think you would bring it that far. I didn’t think you actually would do it,” Gemma said.

“You know, you should never imply a dare to me,” Harry panted.

“Are you actually having sex right now?” Gemma asked.

“Baby, I need the clothes off you and right away!” Louis demanded.

“No but we’re about to,” Harry said and hung up. Louis got off him and took his own clothes of.

Harry got up, put his phone on the bed side table and quickly took his clothes off.

“We had our foreplay, just lay back down,” Louis panted.

 

Harry removed the covers from the bed and tossed the duvets there as well. He laid down on the bed and presented his arse to Louis. Louis quickly found the lube and condoms and tossed it next to Harry’s side.

“I’m quickly going to finger you. Let me know if you’re too close to coming,” Louis panted. Harry just nodded.

Louis lubed up two of his fingers and pressed them inside Harry. Harry couldn’t hold back his moans of the wonderful intrusion. Louis fucked him quick and hard and Harry sounded like a pornstar. His noises were obscene.

 

“Fuck Lou, oh my god, get in me,” Harry moaned. Louis pulled his fingers out and dried them off on the bed sheet. He grabbed a condom and rolled it on. He smothered lube on his cock and straddled Harry again. He spread his cheeks and pushed against his ring of muscle and got through. Harry moaned when he felt how full he suddenly was.

Louis let him adjust for a minute then started thrusting his hips back and forth until his primal instincts took over at started pounding his arse. Just like the rhythm of his fingers Louis pounded him quickly and hard.

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh god yes, keep going baby,” Harry moaned, and Louis kept pounding his arse harder. Louis leaned down and gently bit his shoulder leaving a tiny mark.

They were both so turned on that it didn’t take long for Louis to cum. He pulled out and turned Harry around and put some more lube on his fingers then jabbed them inside Harry and pounded him until he shot his cum all over his stomach.

Louis gently pulled his fingers out and laid down next to Harry with his arm around him.

“I love you so much,” Louis said.

“I love you too babe,” Harry panted.

Louis got up and went to the bathroom and soaked a flannel then brought it back and cleaned them up. They cuddled the rest of the night until they fell asleep.

 

Easter went great. They went and saw Harry’s extended family, and Harry’s cousins loved Louis. They were of course annoyed that Harry had such a hot and fit boyfriend, but they were happy none the less.

They spent some time with Harry’s dad as well and Harry told him their history. He wasn’t too happy about it at first, but he quickly let it go when he saw how good they were together.

 

The next two months could very well have been the end of them. They had two close calls. The first close call was Harry staying over at Louis’ when Dean Kelly decided to show up. Louis had gone to open his door when he saw through his little peep-hole that it was her. He quickly made Harry go upstairs and then typed a quick text to Niall telling him that he needed to come over ASAP to cover for him.

“Kelly, what brings you here?” Louis asked.

“I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I would stop by,” Kelly said. They went in to the living room.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting anything?” Kelly asked.

“Not at all. Niall just went to Tesco to grab some snacks for a movie night,” Louis said.

 

20 minutes later Niall came in.

“Sorry it took so long. I couldn’t find the right brand of crisps I wanted so I had to go to another,” Niall said.

“It’s fine. I should go, I don’t want to interrupt your lad’s night,” Kelly said.

“No, no. Please stay. You’re not interrupting anything,” Niall said.

“Why don’t you two find a movie to watch, while I go to the loo,” Louis said.

He quickly got upstairs to his bedroom, to find Harry naked, studying.

“You’re killing me!” Louis muttered.

“Sorry. It got too warm in here and you’re the only one who can turn it down,” Harry said when he looked up from his book.

“Baby, we can’t. I had to invite her to stay, so it wouldn’t be a waste of Niall’s time,” Louis whispered.

“Lou, the only way to turn the heating down is either via your phone, or in the hallway downstairs,” Harry whispered.

“You weren’t talking about sex?” Louis asked.

“No. Believe it or not, I don’t always think of sex. But can you please turn it down a few degrees so I can put some clothes on again?” Harry asked.

“Of course baby. Love you,” Louis muttered.

“Love you too. Now, go before either of them comes up here and finds us. I don’t want Niall to see me naked,” Harry said.

“Neither do I,” Louis said.

 

He went back downstairs and turned the heat down, so it would be chilly to sleep in.

Two hours passed then Kelly was on her way again.

“Niall, I owe you big time!” Louis said when she was gone.

“You bet your arse you do. I was supposed to have dinner with Pez, but had to call her and tell her I had to cancel on her. She was mad at first, but then she understood,” Niall said.

“I will make it up to you. Just the two of us. We haven’t done that in a long time,” Louis said.

“Yeah, partially both of our faults,” Niall said.

“Haz? The coast is clear,” Louis called. There was no answer.

“Haz?” Louis called.

“Maybe he’s sleeping. It is rather late anyway,” Niall said.

Louis went upstairs and opened the door slightly to see, that Harry indeed had fallen asleep.

He went back down.

“Yeah, he’s sleeping,” Louis said.

“I’m gonna go too. Have an early class tomorrow,” Niall said.

“Okay, I should probably also go to bed. I have to make sure Harry gets up tomorrow,” Louis said.

“See you mate. Tell him I said hi,” Niall said after he had put on his shoes.

“Will do Nialler,” Louis said.

Louis cleaned up in the living room and rinsed everything and put it in the dishwasher before doing his night routine and laying down behind Harry and spooning him.

 

The second close call was when they were at this small restaurant in eastern London. It was in a dark alley, and Louis only knew of it thanks to Lottie. One of her clients had recommended the place and she had passed the message forward.

It was a Saturday night and the last person Louis expected to see was the drama professor. Louis and Harry was eating dinner when Harry out of the corner of his eye, saw Mrs. Thirlwall enter with her husband. Harry pointed and told him that he would hide in the restroom until he could leave. He grabbed his jacket and brought it with him to the restroom.

Now, because the universe wants to test them, the Thirlwalls were seated next to Louis.

“Louis, what a surprise to see you here,” Jade said.

“As is you. How are you mate?” he asked Jade’s husband.

“Good, you?” the husband asked.

“I was doing good, but now not so much,” Louis said and gestured to the empty seat across from him.

“Oh, you’re on a date?” Jade asked.

“Yeah, well, I thought I was but apparently he didn’t enjoy my company,” Louis said.

“I’m sorry Louis. You will find your special someone. He’s out there somewhere,” Jade said.

“Thanks,” Louis said and asked if he could have the check, because he didn’t feel too well.

 

When he got out of the restaurant there was a text from Harry.

 

**_Harry: hey babe. Went back to yours. Hiding in the garden so no one can see me. Love you XXX_ **

 

Louis went back to his and him and Harry had a very hot night.

 

 

Luckily for them both the University of London and the University of Birmingham ended 2 weeks apart, which meant that Harry would be able to attend his graduation ceremony and then 2 weeks later could join Louis at Phoebe and Daisy’s ceremony.

Because of all the different schedules that needed to be coordinated, Harry still hadn’t met Louis’ immediate family. The only time for that, was at the girls’ graduation.

 

Harry passed all of his exams with flying colour and he was so happy that he finally was done with Uni. The thing he looked forward to now, was the job he had gotten at Madame Tussaud’s. Harry had always wanted to do something within tourism, so when he was offered a job there he accepted it right away.

The day of graduation was a bit chaotic. Anne, Robin, Des and Gemma had all come down from Holmes Chapel to see him graduate and stayed at hotel nearby. They were all now in Harry and Liam’s apartment along with Liam and Zayn.

“I am so proud of you my love,” Anne said.

“You’ve done well son,” Des said.

“We are all so proud of you,” Robin said.

“Where’s Lou?” Gemma asked.

“He’s at Uni. He had some things to take care of before he’ll be able to take part in any festivities,” Harry said.

 

They all drove to Uni and caught up with some of the other parents.

“Excuse me,” Harry said as he excused himself. Gemma and Liam both gave him a knowing smile and he just flipped them off.

He went over to the Literature building and found room 208. He knocked and waited for the come in.

“Come in,” Louis said. Harry opened the door and looked at him.

“Harry, how may I help you?” Louis said.

“Can I talk to you Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said, there were still people roaming the halls.

“Yeah, sure, come on in,” Louis said.

Harry entered, closed and locked the door and went straight over to his boyfriend and kissed him.

“Mmmh, I missed you,” Louis hummed.

“Missed you too. I really have trouble sleeping when you’re not next to me,” Harry whispered.

“Me too baby. Are your family here?” Louis asked.

“They are, and they want to see you,” Harry said and pouted slightly.

“I know. They know they can’t say anything right?” Louis asked.

“Of course. Lou?” Harry asked.

“Yes baby?” Louis asked.

“I have a little request,” Harry said and bit his lip.

“You’re really kinky, you know that?” Louis asked.

“Just this once?” Harry asked.

“Only because you are so polite and ask,” Louis said and kissed him.

 

They start kissing and Harry let his right hand stay on Louis’ hip while his left hand moved to stroke Louis’ slight bulge. Louis mirrored him and put his hand on Harry’s bulge as well. Harry proceeded to kiss down his neck, unbutton his white shirt and kissed down his chest and tease the nipples a bit. He kissed further down, round his navel to his happy trail. He revelled in it while unbuttoning his trousers and pulled them down, leaving the boxers on. Harry licked a stripe on the cladded cock. Louis let out tiny moans and his breathing had hitched a long time ago.

“Baby, please. Do something,” Louis panted.

“You want me to put my mouth on you my love?” Harry asked as he looked up at him.

“God, yes, please,” Louis pleaded.

Harry pulled his boxers down and watched as his cock slapped against his happy trail. Harry grabbed the cock and stroked him a few times before putting his mouth on him. He licked up the vain and swirled his tongue around the head, before taking it all down. He bobbed his head up and down then proceeded to deep throat him.

“Oh god baby. it feels so good, but I need you to stop, otherwise I’m gonna cum,” Louis panted. Louis knew in his mind that he was being a tad too loud, and someone might have heard him, but he couldn’t care less.

Harry pulled off and licked his lips. He got up on his feet and leaned in and kissed Louis.

“I’m gonna open you up before I stick my fat cock in you and bang you against this desk,” Louis growled.

“I might have opened myself this morning,” Harry smiled.

“You just wanted this to happen huh?” Louis asked.

“I’ve dreamt of this for years’ babe,” Harry groaned.

Louis pulled his jeans down along with his boxers. He grabbed Harry’s cock and stroked it until it was hard and aching.

“I take it you come prepared then?” Louis asked. Harry nods and leans down to grab the condom and a little sachet of lube. Louis rolls the condom on and puts lube all over his cock. He turns Harry around and bends him over the desk. He spreads his cheeks and presses his cock inside. Harry tries to let out a quiet moan but fails.

“See if you can be a tiny bit quiet my love,” Louis panted as he thrusts in to him.

“Oh god I’ll try, but fuck this is so hot,” Harry moaned.

Louis picks up the pace a little and leans forward and grabs Harry’s hands. He pulls them to his back so he can thrust even harder in to him.

“God baby you’re so loud,” Louis moaned.

“That’s what you do to me babe,” Harry moaned.

Louis pounded into Harry for a few more minutes before he came, without any warning. He pulled out, pulled the condom off, tied it and tossed it in the bin. He turned Harry around and went on his knees then sucked him off until he came down his throat.

 

They caught their breath for a bit then put their clothes back on.

“So, I’ve been thinking a bit,” Louis said.

“About what?” Harry asked.

“Since neither of us can sleep without the other, do you want to move in with me?” Louis asked.

“Really? Yes, absolutely!” Harry squealed.

Harry gave him a series of kisses before he’s off again to join his classmates.

 

After the ceremony everyone walked around with a glass of champagne in their hands. Harry was stood with his family and friends when someone puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Congratulations Harry. I heard you’ve done very well on your exams,” Niall said.

“Thank you Mr. Horan. Yeah, I aced them all,” Harry said.

“Please, it’s Niall. Since you’re no longer a student you can call me Niall,” Niall said.

“What are you doing to the poor lad?” Perrie asked as she walked up to them.

“Just congratulating him,” Niall said.

“Congratulations Harry. You’ve done very well,” Perrie said.

“Thank you Pez,” Harry said. 2 hands suddenly covered his eyes.

“What the hell?” Harry exclaimed.

“Harry, language,” Anne said.

“So, someone heard us, and I have been given a warning,” Louis whispered in his ear.

“Fuck!” Harry exclaims.

“Language!” Anne hissed.

“Sorry, not now,” Louis said and moved his hands as he chuckled.

There were a few people who looked over at them and cocked their eyebrows.

“What were you thinking?” Harry hissed.

“You’re no longer my student, so I can basically do whatever I want to you,” Louis whispered and put his arms around his waist.

“Lou?” Niall warned.

“Nope, don’t! Right now, I couldn’t care less. How about we’ll meet up later and celebrate another year over and this cutie graduated?” Louis suggested.

“Sure. Pez?” Niall asked.

“I’m in too,” Perrie said.

“Great! Come round at 9 o’clock,” Louis said.

“We’ll be there,” Niall said.

“Shall we go out for dinner?” Louis asked to Harry and the family.

 

 

Louis, Harry, Liam, Zayn and Harry’s family found a nice secluded restaurant not far from Louis’.

Liam clinked his glass and stood up.

“I would just like to say a few words,” Liam said and continued.

“Harry. You and I have been mates since the first week you started Uni. There is nothing we haven’t done together, and you and Zayn hit it off right away as well. I have watched you study your arse off and I’ve also cheered you up when the pinning for that git on your right became overwhelming at times. I can’t tell you how proud of you I am, and for not listening to me when it truly mattered,” Liam said. Harry got up and went over and hugged his best friend.

“Thank you Li. That was beautiful. You have been with me this whole time. You’ve held my hair after a night out. Comforted me when school was too much and when all I could do was fantasise about this hot guy. But most importantly, thank you for supporting me through these last 4 years,” Harry said.

 

“Li, Zayn, want to come over to mine and celebrate?” Louis asked.

“Sure. Then we finally get to hang out,” Liam said.

 

They said bye to the family and headed towards Louis’.

“Uhm Haz, there is something we want to tell you,” Liam said.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Zayn asked me to move in with him… and I said yes,” Liam said carefully.

“That’s great guys! And don’t worry about me okay,” Harry said.

“But how will you be able to pay full rent?” Liam asked.

“Well, Lou asked me to move in with him and I said yes,” Harry said. He was beaming that he finally got to be with his boyfriend.

“Really? That’s great! Lots of things to celebrate tonight!” Liam said.

 

They got to Louis’ and found beverages and snacks and the like. At 9 o’clock sharp Niall and Perrie walked in. Everyone was introduced in a more casual way now that none of them we’re each other’s professors or students. Louis had been right when he said Niall was fun. Within 2 hours he was pretty drunk.

 

“Let’s toast! A toast to another year over and to me for getting the greatest bird ever,” Niall slurred. They drank to that.

“A toast to my best mates moving in together after I ruined that 3½ years ago,” Harry said and laughed.

“Yeah. I was pretty mad about that,” Zayn said and laughed.

“But everything worked out in the end,” Liam said. They all drank to that.

“A toast to Harry and I. That we’re finally able to be open about our relationship and our love, and a final toast to him moving in with me,” Louis said and kissed Harry.

“You’re moving in together?” Niall slurred.

“We are. All we have to do is coordinate it so everyone has a place to live,” Louis said. Niall ran around and could not get his arms down.

“Think it’s time we go home?” Perrie asked.

“Maybe,” Louis said.

“Come on Niall, time to go,” Perrie said.

“Do I get sugar when we get home?” Niall slurred. Perrie looked around and saw their scrunched up faces.

“Sure,” Perrie said while shaking her head no. Perrie helped Niall get his shoes and jacket on, then she put her own shoes and jacket on then they were off.

Liam and Zayn stayed another hour then they went back to the Lirry flat. If Louis and Harry spend the whole night fucking and stayed in bed the next day, no one but them had to know.

 

 

“Baby, relax. They are going to love you,” Louis said as he watched his boyfriend pace around the house, just waiting to leave for Birmingham.

“I know, I just can’t help it,” Harry said when he came back in the kitchen.

 

They were finally on their way to Birmingham and arrived there an hour before the ceremony started. Louis looked around a saw his enormous family.

“They are right over there, you ready?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said.

They walked over there and suddenly there were two teens hugging Louis.

“Well hi there. Mind to let me breathe?” Louis asked, and Doris and Ernest let go.

“Who’s he?” Ernest asked.

“This must be young Harry. Nice to finally meet you. I’m Dan,” Dan said when he came over.

“Nice to meet you too. You two must be Doris and Ernest. I’ve heard things about you,” Harry said.

“All good I hope,” Doris said.

“Nothing but good, I promise,” Harry said.

Two women came up to them and Harry recognized them as Lottie and Fizzy.

“Well, nice to properly meet you,” Lottie said.

“Yeah, what she said, and I’m really sorry for hitting on you on Lou’s birthday,” Fizzy said.

“No worries,” Harry said.

“The conversation we had afterwards was very interesting,” Louis said.

“Shut up! I was trying to be polite and not offend you at the same time,” Harry said.

“I wasn’t offended. I was more amused if anything,” Louis said and kissed him.

“Hello fam,” a young woman, resembling Lottie and Fizzy, said.

“Hey Daisy. How does it feel to have finished Uni?” Lottie asked.

“Amazing! No more homework, no more boring lectures and no more going to classes with a hangover,” Daisy said. Harry could only nod to those things.

“Is this Harry?” Daisy asked when she saw Harry.

“No, it’s just some random guy I pulled from the streets,” Louis sassed.

“Don’t sass me! I just asked,” Daisy said.

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said.

“You too. I think we can share some great stories,” Daisy said.

“Maybe. To be honest I haven’t been that wild,” Harry said.

“But you have been a little wild?” Daisy asked.

“Well if you count getting together with my professor then yeah I’ve been wild,” Harry said and smiled.

“I don’t want to hear about that! Anyway, I just wanted to say a quick hello. I have to go back to Phoebs. See you later fam,” Daisy said and was off again.

 

They were all stood together and drank champagne when a few of Phoebe and Daisy’s classmates came over.

“Can you girls believe it, we’re actually done with Uni,” one of them said.

“I know. No more listening to boring Mr. Gifford,” another one said.

“Girls, gossip time. My cousin is here, and she told me that 2 weeks ago at her own graduation, there was a professor who was shagging a student, and the professor only got a warning, because 1. No sex on campus grounds, and 2. If the professor was caught again he would get fired,” a third one said.

“Oh My God! EW! I don’t want to hear that!” Phoebe said.

“Hey cousin. I just told them what you told me,” the third one said to her cousin when she joined them.

“Yeah, it was really weird, and it…. Mr. Tomlinson?” the cousin said.

“Hello Cathrine,” Louis said, his face slightly blushed.

“What are you doing here sir?” Cathrine asked.

“Well, my sisters graduated so here I am,” Louis said.

“Oh, okay. Harry?” Cathrine furrowed her brows when she saw Harry.

“Hi Cat,” Harry said all embarrassed.

“I didn’t know you knew anyone here,” Cathrine said.

“Only just recently,” Harry said.

“Hey Lou, are you and Harry joining us in their flat or are you off again?” Lottie asked when she joined them.

“Oh My God! That was you?” Cathrine shouted. If Harry’s face wasn’t red before it sure was now.

“I should have known. Lance did mention he saw Mr. T with you and he had his arms around you,” Cathrine said.

“Yeah, well, uhm, we’re a couple,” Harry managed to get out.

“Really? Oh my god since when?” Cathrine asked.

“We’re coming back to the flat,” Louis said to Lottie.

“We started dating mid-October and put a label on it on Valentine’s day,” Harry said.

“That’s basically the entire year! You have really been good at hiding that,” Cathrine said.

“Yeah, well we couldn’t really be open about it,” Harry said.

“You’re right. Personally I think it’s just bullshit. You can’t control who you fall in love with, but again someone could maybe argue that the student would be treated better than the others,” Cathrine said.

“I have never treated Harry differently. Partly because I didn’t want to cause suspicion but also because that would have been even more unprofessional of me,” Louis said.

“Totally understandable. And now you don’t have to hide anymore,” Cathrine said.

“Exactly,” Louis said and pulled Harry close and kissed him deeply.

 

They all drove back to the twins’ flat and had dinner and helped them start packing.

They went back to London and had an early night.

The next day, they invited Liam and Zayn over to talk about moving. Liam revealed that they had their eyes on a flat close to Radio 1 and that they could move in in August. Louis and Harry told them to go for it, and that it would be enough time for them both to pack.

 

At the start of August, Liam and Zayn moved in to their new flat and Harry moved in with Louis. They had no problem dividing their shared things and minimize themselves and compromise. Harry started working at Madame Tussaud’s and he loved it. It was a dream come true. He had his dream job, and lived in his dream house. But most important of all; he now lived with the man of his dreams.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

Harry walked around the house trying to pick up the stray toys his kids had dropped when they put their toys back in their place. He listened to the quiet and could hear Isabella and Tristan playing in their room. Harry thought to himself how lucky he was. Not only did he have his dream man but also the dream kids. He walked through the hallway then stopped in front of their picture wall. He looked at the picture Tommy had taken just seconds before Louis had asked Harry to marry him. Harry smiled to himself as he recalled that day.

 

_They had been boyfriends for 1 ½ years and been a couple for almost 2 years. Harry had gotten home from work at Madam Tussaud’s to find Louis standing by the stairs waiting for him._

_“Hi love. How was your day?” Louis asked._

_“It was great. I can’t really reveal much, but there might come a few new figures next year,” Harry said._

_“I can’t wait to see who they are. Anything planned for dinner?” Louis asked._

_“No actually. I haven’t,” Harry said._

_“Good, because I’m taking you out on a date. We haven’t been on a date in a few months,” Louis said._

_“Okay. Let me just shower and put on some fresh clothes and I’ll be right there,” Harry said._

_He quickly showered and put on some skinny jeans and a loose fitted shirt. He went down and they headed to the car._

_“Now, I want this to be a surprise, so I’m going to blindfold you,” Louis said._

_“Kinky! Are you going to have your way with me in the car?” Harry asked hopefully._

_“Ha! No. At least not now, maybe later,” Louis said and smirked. He blindfolded Harry and they were on their way._

_They drove for quite a while Harry kept asking where they were going._

_“Okay, you can remove it now,” Louis said. Harry took the blindfold off and saw where they were._

_“We’re at the family restaurant?” Harry asked._

_“Yeah. We haven’t been here in so long, so I thought we should come back here,” Louis said._

_“You’re the best. I love you Lou,” Harry said and leaned in and kissed his boyfriend._

_“I love you too,” Louis said._

_They walked in and was greeted by Tommy. They went up to their table and Tommy came up and told him, that, for once, he would be their waiter._

_They ordered and had just finished the main course, when Louis grabbed Harry’s hand._

_“Baby, I love you so much! In my entire life have I never loved anyone as much and the way that I love you. That day you stepped in to my classroom for the first time, was the day I knew I was screwed. From that day, the only one I could think of was you and I tried to get you out of my head by dating a few guys, but the only one I could see myself with was you. Yes, it scared me that you had that effect on me, and you still do, but then when I found you that day in October and took you in, and it just felt right somehow. But I was still scared. Afraid, that if we got caught, you wouldn’t be able to finish your education. Luckily I had some help and I thank him every single day for that. but mostly thank you for having the balls to take a chance on me and for convincing me to be with you._

_Harry, you’re the love of my life, and I can’t picture my life without you. I want to sit next to you on our terrace in rocking chairs and talk about the old days and have our kids come visit us with their kids. I want everything with you.”_

_Louis got up from his chair, kneeled down beside Harry, pulled a box out of his trouser pocket and opened it. *click*_

_“Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me and become Mr. Tomlinson-Styles?” Louis asked._

_Harry didn’t know what to say, he just looked at Louis with tears down his cheeks. After a few seconds he nodded his head furiously, still not sure if he could speak. Louis took the ring and slid it on Harry’s ring finger. Harry leaned down and kissed his fiancé with so much emotion, it was a wonder they were still breathing._

_After the kiss, Louis wiped Harry’s face dry from his tears and kissed his cheeks, then sat back down._

_“You had everything planned?” Harry whispered, his voice still not back to normal._

_“Yeah. I knew you would never say no to a date night so I called the family and they were all in on it,” Louis said._

_“Jess would have been your waiter, but she wouldn’t have been able to keep her cool, and then that would have ruined everything, so we quickly agreed that I would be your waiter,” Tommy said._

_“The box, how did you get that? You didn’t have it when we came here,” Harry said._

_“I snuck it in to his pocket when I was refilling your glasses,” Tommy said._

_“Oh my god,” Harry breathed._

_“Do you like it?” Louis asked._

_“Lou, I love it. It’s perfect, and the perfect fit. Thank you,” Harry said and leaned in to kiss him again._

_“Thank you for taking the picture Tom,” Louis said._

_“No problem. Before you leave swing by the office so they can congratulate you,” Tommy said._

_“Of course,” Louis said._

_“And this one is on the house again,” Tommy said then he left._

_They dropped by the office and was met with hugs and congratulations. They looked at the silver band with a tiny diamond on it and were in love with it._

_They got out to the car and started driving back home, when Louis pulled over._

_“Do you have any more surprises?” Harry asked._

_“Well, I did say that I might have my way with you later and that is what I’m planning on doing,” Louis said winked._

_Harry got out of the car and pulled the front seat forward to give them some more space, and Louis did the same._

_They got in the back and Harry straddled Louis and they had a little make-out session. They grinded against each other until Louis couldn’t take it anymore. He started to open Harry’s jeans and pulled them off. He pulled his boxers off as well and started jerking Harry off. Harry’s moans filled the car and he was sure anyone passing by could hear him as well. Louis grabbed the little stash of condoms and lube they had in the car and started working Harry open. While Louis worked him open Harry continued to grind against Louis’ hard cock._

_Harry stopped and opened Louis’ pants and they were quickly pulled down. Harry rolled a condom on him and put lube on his cock. He sat down on the cock and let himself adjust for a bit before starting to ride him. They were so turned on and excited that they only lasted 10 minutes. They caught their breaths then put their boxers on and drove home, where they had sex another 2 times, and since they both had the next day off they didn’t see anything wrong with it._

 

Harry was pulled from the memory when he heard a scream and crying. He walked up to their room and poked his head in.

“What is going on in here?” He asked gently.

“Tris pulled the head of my Barbie doll,” Isabella cried.

“It’s not my fault she can’t handle being blown up,” Tristan said.

“Tris, what have your dad and I told you about blowing things up?” Harry asked.

“That I shouldn’t do it,” Tristan said and hung his head down.

“That’s right. Now, apologize to your sister,” Harry said.

“Sorry Izzy,” Tristan said and sniffed.

“Thank you. Papa, can we go buy a new doll?” Isabella asked.

“Sure. Then we can go by daddy’s office and see if he’s busy,” Harry said.

“Yaaay,” both kids cheered.

They went downstairs and put their shoes on and their jackets. All three went out to the Range Rover and they got on and put their seatbelts on.

 

They drove to Toys’R’Us and Isabella picked out a new Barbie doll. Because Harry couldn’t bear seeing his baby boy sad Tristan was allowed to pick a small thing.

They drove up to a big building and Harry told them to behave because people were working. They went in to the foyer and was greeted by Samantha the receptionist who told them to just go up. They got in the lift and Harry pressed the 7th story button to get to Louis’ office.

“When the lift doors open, you walk quietly to daddy’s office and walk in quietly, do you understand?” Harry asked. Isabella and Tristan nodded.

 

The doors opened and just as they had agreed, Isabella and Tristan held hands and walked quietly over to Louis’ door and went in quietly.

“Knock knock,” Harry said when he knocked on the open office door.

“Izzy, Tris, what are you doing here?” Louis asked when he saw his twins standing by the door.

“We wanted to see if you’re busy daddy,” Tristan said.

“I’m actually not. Did you drive here by yourselves or have you hidden papa from me?” Louis asked, pretending he hadn’t seen Harry.

“Noooo silly daddy. We can’t drive a car. Papa is standing right there,” Isabella said and pointed at Harry.

“Well so he is!” Louis said feigned surprise. Louis got up and over to his kids and pulled them in for a hug, then straightened back up and leaned in to kiss his husband.

“Hi,” Louis whispered.

“Hi back,” Harry whispered.

“How have they been?” Louis asked.

“Overall good. There was just a little play that got out of control, but that is taken care of,” Harry said.

“Okay. I don’t have any more clients today and no meetings until Thursday, so I can come home with you now and then we have a few days together,” Louis said.

“That would be great,” Harry said.

“Have you been grocery shopping?” Louis asked.

“No, haven’t had the time yet. The house was a mess so had to clean that,” Harry said.

“How about you take them home and I’ll go shopping and I’ll cook something spectacular tonight?” Louis suggested.

“Sounds perfect,” Harry said.

 

Louis packed up his things and all four went down to the car park and Harry took the kids home while Louis went shopping.

 

When Louis said he could cook, he meant it. He had never told anyone, but when he was a young boy and was visiting his aunt and uncle, he would help out in the restaurant and everyone was impressed with him.

 

That night Louis made Ratatouille and individually plated the portions. It looked something out of the Disney movie.

After the kids had been tugged in and were asleep, Louis and Harry enjoyed a glass of wine in the living room. Harry’s eyes suddenly fell upon a binder he hadn’t seen in years. He walked over and grabbed it and sat down with it and flicked through it.

“What is that?” Louis asked.

“That is all my cake recipes that popped in to my head when I worked at the bakery,” Harry said.

“The ones you thought you might publish one day?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. I completely forgot about these,” Harry said.

“Why don’t you try and publish them now?” Louis asked.

“You think I should?” Harry asked.

“Absolutely. I mean the kids are doing great in school, and since you’re one of the top people at Tussaud’s, why not give it a go. It’s not like it will hurt to try,” Louis said.

“You’re right love. I should try. What’s the worst that could happen?” Harry asked.

“They say no, and you still have your family and your job,” Louis said.

“Exactly. I love you Louis Tomlinson-Styles,” Harry said.

“And I love you Harry Tomlinson-Styles,” Louis said and kissed his husband.

 

Harry got up and went in to the kitchen with the binder.

For the next hour or so, Louis heard a lot of noises coming from the kitchen and then a lovely scent filled the air.

Harry came back in to the living room with two cupcakes that looked divine.

“Happy 10-year anniversary my love,” Harry said as he handed Louis one of the cakes.

“Happy 10-year anniversary my life,” Louis said as he enjoyed the delicious cupcake.


End file.
